


Pureblood

by keykeymon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, M/M, Top Alec, Vampire Alec, Vampire Sex, first-meetings, human magnus, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykeymon/pseuds/keykeymon
Summary: In the world where human are living,there is a creature that exist somewhere between life and death-vampires. Magnus moved to Portland after his mother's death.And he met Alec Lightwood, a beautiful but also mysterious and dangerous boy. Magnus didn't know he was a vampire. What if he found out that secrect,and what would he choose: having a normal life or becoming a vampire's lover?





	1. Moving to Portland

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my firt lanuage so it was quite difficult for me to write this story,but i hope you guys will enjoy it.  
> In this story,the characters are based on the show,but their personalities are different:Magnus is not glittery and confident but he is a silent boy,and Alec is a vampire who had lived for nearly 400 years .I hope you will enjoy this.

Magnus was in the car with his father Asmodeus. They were driving to Portland, a seaport and the largest city in the U.S. state of Oregon and the seat of Multnomah county.

 Asmodeus and Magnus's mother got divorced years ago. Asmodeus decided to move to Portland while Magnus and his mother still lived together in New York. Just 2 months ago, his mother died in a car accident and now Magnus had to move to Portland to live with Asmodeus. It took him more than one month to move on after his mother's death.

 Magnus and Asmodeus both kept silent during the way.Finally,Asmodeus broke the silence:

 '' Hey...You have grown up so much...The last time I saw you were...how old...10? And now look at you, a 17 year-old boy ''.

 '' Yeah...I'm 17 rightnow ''. He responded with a low soft voice.Maybe because he hadn't seen his father after so many years,he was all so defensive.

 '' I know it's hard for you to leave New York but you are gonna love this place. It will be your new home, new life ''.

 Magnus just smiled ang nodded. He didn;t know if he could get used to this place or not. He loved New York, he loved the apartment where he lived with his mother, he loved being with his friends Catarina and Ragnor. He missed the sunlight shining through his cosy room, he missed everything that reminded him about New York. He didn't like Portland because most of the time here is raining. During the winter months, it's common not to see the sun for 30 or 40 days in a row. And what's disturbing to some is the constant, unrelenting drizzle and the dreary grey sky that can last for weeks, and the grey vegetation gives you a mysterous feeling, Which Magnus disliked a lot.

 Their car stopped in front of the small, two-bedroom house with a front yard. Magnus took only one trip to take all his stuff upstairs. His room overlooked the front yard, it was simple and tidy: the wooden floor, the light blue walls and the yellow curtains around the window. The room was suitable for a silent boy like Magnus. He used to be a dynamic and very, very naughty boy. Since his parent's getting divorced , he changed: still a pretty boy but his eyes were deepen the lines of sadness,more inward looking than ever.

'' So...how do you think...Do you like it? ''. Asmodeus stepped into the room, his voice brought Magnus out of his thought.

 '' Yeah...I like it...Thanks Dad ''.

 ''You must be tired after a long trip, you should sleep honey. Dinner will be ready, I will wake you up ''. Asmodeus patted his head and left the room.

 Magnus indeed very tired, so he lay on the bed and closed his eyes.

 ----------------------------

 Tomorrow morning was not a sunny day,too. The sky was grey and it was a bit cold. Asmodeus drove Magnus to his favorite place that served Ethiopian food. On the way, Magnus saw a large forest on the roadside. The forest somehow looked mysterious and made Magnus felt uncomfortable.

 '' Hey Mags...''. Asmodeus told him.

 ''Yes Dad?''

 ''Dis you see the forest? ''

 ''Yeah. What's wrong with it?''

 ''Well...there is a house in that forest ...you can wander through the forest or do whatever you like, but remember not to go into that house''

 ''You mean there is somebody lives in the forest?''

 ''Not just ''somebody''. It's the Lightwood family. They have been living here for many years but they are very strange.''

 ''Strange...How?''

''You don't need to know. All you need to do is stay away from that house ok ?''

 ''Ok''.

 They stopped their conversation when they reached the Ethiopian store.They had a meal there and Asmodeus drove Magnus to his new school.

 ''Have a lovely day son. I'll pick you up at 5 this afternoon ''. Asmodeus said and drove away.

 Idris was the famous highschool in Portland. Magnus saw groups of people gathered together, Which made him miss Catarina and Ragnor. He sighed end entered the building. He was looking around for the office like a lost puppy. When someone touched his shoulder,he almost jumped.

 It was a beautiful boy with pale skin, his lips are red like cherries and when the boy smiled, Magnus found his white teeth very attractive. He looked like a cathoclic boy.

 ''Hi. Are you new student moving from New York ?''

 ''Yeah. That's me''.

 '' I'm Raphael Santiago. The principle told me to guide you here. Come on, I'll show you around''.

 Raphael led Magnus to every room in Idris and then they came to the cafeteria. When they were talking about Magnus' old school, Magnus saw a woman with long hair passed by. Suddenly he felt very strange but he couldn't tell that felling.

''Who has just passed?'' Magnus asked with curiosity.

 ''Oh. It's Maryse.She is a well-known doctor in Portland,sometimes she comes here to do some business''.

 Magnus wanted to ask more but Raphael cut him off.

 ''Tomorrow is my boyfriend's birthday party Do you want to come with me?''

 Magnus was quite surprised.

 ''You want me to go with you? I thought you might want to go with your friends.''

 ''You are my friend now. I know we have just met but somehow i like you. So do you want to go or not?''

 ''of course i will go. But you...have a boyfriend?''

 ''Yes i have. You don't like it?''

 ''No. I just thought someone like you would have a hot girlfriend. Because you are a type that every hot girl wanna date''.

 '' Those hot girl can't be as hot as my boy friend. He is a bit nerdy,but also hot and sweet too''.

 ''You like nerdy type?''

'No. I don't have a type. He just attracted me''.

 ''OK. So where's the party gonna be?''

 ''Oh, he is going to throw a small party with his family so we'll go to his house.It's in the forest near here.''

 ''Wait. You mean ...The Lightwood's house? Your boyfriend is the Lightwood?''

 ''No. His name is Simon Lewis,but I don't know why he are living together with the Lightwood''.

 ''My Dad told me not to go to that house. He said the Lightwoods are strange''.

 Raphael smirked.

 ''Everybody in this place said like that. I never came to that house,too.But i like something strange''.

 ''Do you know why people said that...that the Lightwood are strange?''

 ''Well, I don't know exactly when but i just know that there used to be a group of thieves here. Thay were very dangerous and cruel,they not only stole money but also killed many people in nasty ways. Oneday a couple went into the forest,they saw the thieves break into the Lightwood's house and stab 3 LIghtwood kids to death. The couple called the police,but when the police came you know what... They found 3 kids were still alive and there was no injury on their bodies even a scrach,and the Lightwood said there was no one broke into their house, so everybody thought the couple were hallucinated. But since that day nobody saw the thieves again, just like they never existed. After that there were also some murderers around this town, but all of them also strangely disappeared in the Lightwood house, and the Lightwood always said:'' There was no one broke into my house''. That's why everybody feels strange''.

 Raphael stopped and then continued.

 ''I think they are just humors. I don't believe in those stories and I'll go to my boyfriend's house anyway''.

 Magnus lost in thought after the stories. He wanted to go but dint't want too. Something inside him told him not to go, something warned him not to get there, but he decided to go after all. He didn't know that decision would lead him to meet a man who would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you guys think? Next chapter you will meet Alec


	2. Meeting the Lightwood

Magnus was looking at his closet. He wondered what he should wear. What do you usually wear to your friend’s boyfriend party? After thinking carefully, he decided to wear black jeans and light blue shirt. Then he walked downstairs to wait for Raphael to come.

‘’ So, you are going to your friend’s boyfriend party huh?’’. Asmodeus was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

‘’Yeah…The party is at Raphael’s house so he is going to pick me up…’’. Magnus lied to his father. He knew that Asmodeus had warned him against going to the Lightwood’s house but he wanted to go so badly.

Ten minutes later, Magnus heard someone knock on the door and he opened it. He looked at Raphael and he was like: Wowwww…..Raphael looked very stunning: he was in black suit and his hair was gelled. Maybe he wanted to impress his boyfriend’s family.

‘’ Ready to go Magnus?...Oh hi  Mr.Bane…’’. Raphael waved at Asmodeus.

‘’Nice suit Raphael’’. Asmodeus winked at him.

‘’Thanks. We are going now Magnus. Please don’t worry Mr. Bane, I’ll take care of your baby son, make sure he will be fine and be home at 10’’.

Magnus rolled his eyes and got in the car with Raphael. They were driving to the forest. Magnus looked at his phone, it was nearly 7 o’clock. Raphael drove to a small shop near the entrance to the village and parked the car there.

‘’Hey Magnus, get out of the car. We are going to walk’’.

‘’We don’t drive?’’

‘’Sorry dude, it’s lot of trees in the forest, we can’t drive so you have to walk. This shop belongs to my aunt so she will keep the car for us. Now go, don’t be grumpy’’.

They both got out of the car ang walked into the forest. The way looked somehow mysterious and howling  and made Magnus scared. The sky was getting darker. The wind was blowing, making the leaves on the trees and leaves on the ground slightly move. Everything was completely silent, except for the sound of their footstep.

< _Calm down Magnus, it’s just your imagination_ >. Magnus took a deep breath and kept walking.

After walking for 15 minutes, they saw a small road. When they passed the road, the surroundings around them changed. It was not a dark forest with lot of trees anymore, it was a big modern house with the large garden. The garden was beautiful: there were some gnomes, a white swing, a small fountain and there was a small road paved with good and colourful garden floor tiles leading to the front door of the house.

‘’ Wow… This is the Lightwood’s house? I thought it would be old and small because their house is in the forest.’’. Magnus was very surprised at what he saw.

‘’Yeah, at first I thought that too. The Lightwood family is very rich. Do you remember the woman whose name is Maryse…She is the Lightwood. And her husband, Robert Lightwood, is a famous lawyer in this town. That’s why they are very rich’’.

Magnus nodded. Then they walked to the front door. Raphael was nervous, he asked Magnus:

‘’Hey…do I look good?’’.

‘’You are perfect, don’t worry.’’ Magnus gave him a smile and pressed the doorbell. Then they heard someone run down the stairs and yell: ‘’ Guys, they have come!’’.

The door opened and Magnus saw a cuteboy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Hot and a bit nerdy…this must be Raphael’s boyfriend.

‘’ Honey you came’’. The boy smiled and kissed Raphael slightly on the lips. He turned to Magnus and shook his hand.

‘’ Hi. I’m Simon Lewis, Raphael’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you’’.

‘’ I’m Magnus…Magnus Bane…’’

‘’Come on, I’ll introduce you two with my family’’.

Magnus and Raphael followed Simon to the living room. Magnus looked around the house: it was well-decorated, there was some antique pictures hanging on the walls. There was 6 people in the living room, they were sitting around the table. Simon hold Raphael’s hand and turned to his family.

‘’Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Raphael. And this one is Raphael’s friend, Magnus’’.

Maryse stood up and hugged them.

‘’ It’s very nice to see you two. This is my husband Robert…’’.

Robert nodded.

‘’And the girl with black hair, she is Isabelle…’’.

Isabelle smiled at them. She was beautiful and fashionable.

‘’ Next to Isabelle…’’.

‘’I’m Jace. Nice to meet you guys’’. The boy cut Maryse off. He was a beautiful boy with blonde hair and his eyes were very attractive: one was blue and one was brown. Then the liitle girl sitting next to him waved at them.

‘’I’m Clarissa. You can call me Clary, and I’m Jace ‘s fiancé.

Clary was a beautiful redhead girl. She was short and slim and Magnus liked her smile, it was lovely.

Magnus looked at Clary and smiled back, somehow he like this girl. And when Magnus saw the boy sitting next to Clary, his breath was taken away. The boy was taller than him and he had beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus felt like he had got lost in those gorgeous eyes, just like the time was frozen and Magnus couldn’t fell anything around him, like everything had disappeared and all was left were that hazel eyes and him.  Then the boy looked directly into Magnus and all the feelings at first changed. There was something in his eyes that Magnus couldn’t describe, it made him fell scared, made him fell like he couldn’t breathe. Magnus felt like that eyes were a predator, and he was like a small creature being chased. Those eyes were beautiful, but also dangerous and tempting. Magnus couln’t handle this feeling, it was  overwhelmed and his body was shaking slightly.

‘’Hey Magnus….Back to the Earth…’’. A familiar voice snapped him out of his thought, it was Raphael.

‘’I… I’m sorry…I was just thinking…’’. Magnus said with a shake in his voice.

‘’Oh my g…Are you ok? You looked so pale…You looked at Alec and your mind was brought to somewhere…’’ . Simon asked worriedly.

< _So his name is Alec. Is that short for Alexander?_ > Magnus thought. He was still shaking but he smiled, tried to keep calm.

‘’I’m fine…just a bit tired. Please don’t worry’’.

‘’Okay. Sit down boys, so we can start the party’’. Maryse clapped her hand.

Simon sat next to Clary and Raphael sat next to him, Magnus sat with Isabelle, across him was Alec. Maryse poured whine into everybody’s glass. Magnus and Raphael both looked at each other in surprised.

‘’Mom…They can’t drink, they are just 17 years old ‘’. Isabelle told her.

‘’Oh…’’ . Maryse looked like she had rembered something. ‘’ I forgot that you two are still underage. Let me take you two something else…’’. She walked to the kitchen.

< _That’s strange…Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Simon and Alec don’t look like they are older than me and Raphael… Why they can drink wine…Will your parent let their underage kids drink whine when they haeve a party?_ >. Magnus thought.

When Maryse got back, she brought out 2 plates of spaghetti carbonara. It smelled good and looked inviting but there were only 2 plates.

‘’We have made this for you guys…It’s very delicious…It’s not Isabelle who cooked it so don’t worry…’’. Clary and Simon giggled, Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Magnus and Raphael both looked at each other, again.

‘’You guys don’t eat…?’’. Raphael frowned.

And then there was a silent.

‘’  We…uh..we…we had eaten before you guys came…’’. Clary stuttered and everyone nodded in agreement.

< _Ok….That…was strange too…If you know you are having a party tonight, will you eat first?_ >.

Then both Raphael and Magnus was eating in an awkward  silence while everybody was looking at them.

‘’Stop it. They can’t eat if you guys just kept staring at them like that’’. Finally Alec was the one who broke the silence. His voice was low and Magnus thought his voice was beautiful.

‘’ Magnus…You have just moved here right? Where did you live before?’’. Isabelle smiled with him, which made Magnus fell more comfortable.

‘’I lived in New York before. I just moved here 2 days ago’’.

‘’ You are Mr. Bane’s son right?’’ . Clary asked. ‘’ I always thought he didn’t have a family since he lives here alone. Why you suddenly moved here?’’

‘’Well…I…uh ….It’s…’’.Magnus stuttered.

‘’ His mother died 2 months ago, so he moved here to live with Mr. Bane’’. Raphael knew Magnus couln’t talk about his mother’s death, so he talked for him.

‘’Oh… I didn’t know that…sorry….’’. Clary gave him a sad smile. Magnus nodded.

‘’ I…. I have to use a bathroom…’’. Magnus stood up, Maryse pointed him to the left and Magnus said thank you, then he walked there. He didn’t realize that Alec also stood up and followed him.

‘’Oh my god…Did I just make him sad?’’. Clary sighed.

‘’it’s not your fault…’’.J ace patted her back.

\------------------------------------------

Magnus looked in the mirror, his eyes were red. 2 months had passed but he still felt hurt so bad when someone reminded him about his mother’s death.

< _Great Magnus….You have ruined the party…You need to calm dowm…_ >. Magnus talked to himself.

After few minutes, he took a deep breath and turned to the door. His heart nearly dropped to the floor when saw Alec was standing there.

‘’I…I didn’t know you were there…’’. His voice was shaking. He didn’t know why his body was trembling  when he saw Alec.

Alec was standing there, looking at Magnus. Then he slowly stepped forward, and Magnus stepped back.

‘’Are you shaking?’’. Alec asked him.

‘’No….I’m not….I…’’. Magnus tried to avoid Alec’s eyes. He didn’t want to get lost in there again.

Magnus’s back touched the cold wall behind him, his body couldn’t move. Alec slowly leaned in and touched Magnus’s hands.

‘’Yes you are. I can feel that you are shaking…I can feel that your cells, your breath, your skin, your heart beat…they are shaking because of me’’.

Alec looked in Magnus’ eyes, then he suddenly placed his head on Magnus’s shoulder, his nose was near Magnus’  neck,  Alec took a deep breath.

‘’You …you smelled so good…’’Alec whispered. Magnus wondered if he had heard correctly.

‘’Uh…thanks…it’s ..,it’s sandalwood…’’. Magnus tried to keep his voice calm.

‘’No…I’m not talking about your shampoo…’’. Alec was still smelling him carefully, like he was addicted. ‘’ I’m talking about your scent…it’s sweet…driving me crazy…’’.

Magnus just stood there, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if he should push Alec away or not. His neck was tingle, he didn’t know why Alec was smelling him, but it made him feel scared, like the deer was scared when the wolf came near to hunt them down. Magnus almost jumped when he felt  his neck wet and tickle. Alec was licking his neck. Magnus heart beat faster like it wanted to escape his chest.

Alec trailed his tounge along Magnus’ neck. He wanted to bite Magnus’ neck so bad, his fangs had already showed up. He wanted to insert his fangs in that beautiful neck and suck his blood,  wanted to taste his sweet blood, wanted to feel the warm liquid run down his throat, wanted to feel this pretty boy tremble in his hands while he was sucking his blood. He wanted to do that badly.

< _Stop, Alec,stop….It’s not the time yet…you have to wait…. >_ . Alec gapsed. Then he stood up straight , hid his fangs and let go of Magnus.

‘’We should get back. Everybody is waiting’’. He said and left the bathroom like nothing had happened.

Magnus watched Alec leave. Then he touched his neck with his shaking hand. Alec’s warmth was still there, it made Magnus fell dizzy. Magnus stood there until he completely calm, he sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He made a beeline to the living room, didn’t notice that in the dark of the corner behind him, Alec was standing there watching him with thirsty eyes.

 

 

                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not a shy and charming vampire like we had know about him in the books and the show, he has strong desire for Magnus' blood and he will be violent too. A vampire who is always stalking to his lover, he is dangerous, wild but also tempting, make his lover can'trun away from him. And because he is a vampire so he also love having sex a lot. I want to create my Alec like that. How do you think?


	3. Stay at night

Magnus walked into the living room, everybody was waiting for him. He looked around the room, Alec wasn’t there. He wondered why because Alec had left the bathroom before him. Raphael walked towards him, his hand touch Magnus’ cheek.

‘’ Are you OK ? Do you feel better…? ’’.

‘’ Yeah, I feel much better. Sorry for making you guys worry ’’. Magnus smiled.

When Clary saw Magnus, she stood up and ran towards him, she looked worried.

‘’ Magnus… I’m really sorry …’’.

‘’ It’s ok, I don’t blame you. I am really ok now .’’. Magnus comforted her.

‘’ Ok, now everybody comes here, Simon will open his presents ‘’. Maryse told everybody.

Magnus sat down next to Isabelle, and when he looked at his opposite side, Alec was sitting there. Magnus just couldn’t believe in his eyes anymore: just a moment ago, he didn’t saw Alec everywhere, he had looked around the room but he saw nothing and now Alec was sitting there talking with Jace like everything in the bathroom had never happened. Alec was talking with Jace, but sometimes his eyes stopped at Magnus' neck and then moved on, Alec just stopped for a short moment but Magnus could feel that Alec was watching him.

There were 8 gifts on the table. Simon started with the smallest one: it was Clary’s, she wrapped it with green and polka-dot packing paper. Simon opened it: it was a Marvel Enamel keychain looked like the front of Captain America’s trusty shield. Won’t come back to you if you throw it, though. Robert and Maryse gave him a new shoes, Isabelle gave him a book and Jace gave him a picture frame .

 ‘’ Seriously Jace ? Why do I need a picture frame with your picture in there ?’’

‘’  Well you can look at me whenever you want to ‘’. Jace smirked.

Magnus gave Simon a beautiful mug with well-known Star Wars icon on it. Simon opened Alec’s gift, it was a simply white shirt.

‘’ Really Alec ? A white shirt again, this is the 156th time you gave me this’’.

‘’ I don’t know what to buy OK.’’ Alec said lazily.

‘’ Thanks to you I have a lot of white shirts now. I counted it, 156 ones…’’. Simon sighed, then he turned to Raphael. ‘’ Honey, what did you bought me ?’’.

Raphael took out his present: it was a beautiful necklace with a cross on it. All the Lightwood family suddenly startled, liked they had a panic attack.

‘’ Wait wait… Honey, is that silver ?’’. Simon nearly jumped when he saw the necklace.

‘’ Yes, you don’t like it?’’. Raphael raised his eyebrows.

‘’No…Of course I like it…’’. Simon stuttered.

‘’ So why don’t you try it on ?’’.

‘’ I …. I…I will try it on later…in my room, I like being private…Honey, can you put it down, put it on the table for me?’’.

Raphael put it down, couldn’t understand his boyfriend’s behavior.

It was nearly 9:30 and it started to rain outside, the wind was heavily blowing. When Magnus came here he could see the forest out there clearly, but now the clouds were covering the sky, making everything become darker, he couldn’t see the forest anymore, with this weather they couldn’t go home. Raphael turned to Magnus and sighed.

‘’ Great, I have promised your Dad to drive you home at 10. Look at the sky, maybe the rain will last for more than an hour’’.

‘’ Oh, you guys can stay here tonight’’. Maryse told them.

‘’ I don’t know, maybe Raphael and I should go home…’’. Magnus said.

‘’ Don’t be ridiculous…It was raining heavily outside, I think it will take a long time to stop. You guys should sleep here, don’t be shy…’’.

‘’ Yeah you guys should sleep here tonight ‘’. Simon looked at Raphael and winked, Raphael blushed.

‘’ Yeah… We’ll stay here…thank you Mrs. Lightwood…’’.Magnus couldn’t find any reason to leave, so he gave up and nodded. ‘’ I’ll call my Dad…’'.

\-----------------------------------

Magnus stayed upstairs. The room was big and beautifully decorated. The bed overlooked the window, he could see the sky and high pine trees outside there. It was still raining, but less heavy than 2 hours ago. Magnus felt thirsty so he left the room and found the kitchen. He opened the door, all the house was completely silent and dark. He slowly walked down the stairs and passed the living room. At first sight he thought there was no one in the living room, but when he carefully looked into the dark, he saw there was someone sitting there. Magnus didn’t know who was sitting at this late time, it was so dark that he couldn’t see clearly. But he knew that person was looking at him. Magnus took a deep breath and walked towards that person. He stepped slowly and carefully. And he saw that was Alec.

Alec was sitting in the dark, looking at Magnus. Magnus didn’t know why Alec was still sitting here at this time, it was late and he must be in bed now. Magnus’ body trembled again when he saw those eyes were staring at him. He hated this feeling when saw Alec.

‘’ I… I’m thirsty… Can you …’’. Magnus stuttered.

Alec stood up and walked into the kitchen, Magnus followed him. Alec opened the fridge and took out the bottle, then he grabbed a glass and gave it to Magnus. Magnus reached his hand to take the glass and his hand touched Alec’s. It was cold, very cold, wasn’t like human’s natural temperature.

‘’ Are you …cold?’’. Magnus looked at Alec.

Alec didn’t say anything, he just stood there looking at Magnus. Then he slowly stepped towards Magnus and touched Magnus’ cheek, Magnus startled and dropped the glass. The glass fell onto the floor and broke into pieces. Magnus went on his knee and picked the broken glass up.

‘’ I… I’m sorry…Ouch…’’.

Magnus’ forefinger  was cut by the sharp broken pieces and it started bleeding.

Alec could smell Magnus’ blood spread into the air, it was like heaven to Alec. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and squeezed it, made more blood come out. Magnus frowned not only because of the pain on his finger but also because Alec was squeezing his hand so hard.

‘’ What…are you doing…?’’. Magnus asked with a shaking voice.

Alec looked at Magnus’ finger. The red liquid on Magnus’ finger looked so inviting to Alec. Magnus didn’t know what was wrong with Alec but he felt scared so much and hurt too. Alec was squeezing his hand harder and harder, Magnus wanted to push Alec away and  run away but his body couldn’t move. Magnus felt even scared when he saw Alec’s eyes, those eyes were fierce. Magnus wanted to scream but he couldn’t, like his voice was stuck in his throat. Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand harder and he breathed heavily, Magnus thought Alec had gone crazy.

The stream of blood ran down Magnus’ finger and his palm. Before it ran down to Magnus’ wrist, Alec hang his tongue out and the blood dropped to the apex of the tongue. Alec breathed out happily. Although human found their own blood to have a rusty metallic salt like taste due to the iron content in the hemoglobin, it in fact tasted like an unimaginable, and indescribable sweet heavenly nectar to vampires. Alec gulped it down his throat. He felt like his throat was a dry desert, like he had been thirsty for a thousand years until he could taste Magnus’ blood, it burned his throat with sweetness.

Alec licked Magnus’ finger, it wasn’t bleeding anymore. He regretfully let go of Magnus’ hand.

‘’ There…I licked it…It didn’t bleed anymore’’. Alec said, still felt Magnus’ blood on his tongue.

_< Oh… So he just tried to help >_. Magnus breathed out in relief.

‘’ Thank you…I … should go to bed….’’. Magnus said.

‘’ Yeah… You should go. I’ll clean the mess’’.

‘’ Thank you…’’. Magnus said and went back to the room.

Magnus closed the door and went to bed. His body was still shaking slightly. He covered himself with the blanket to calm down. It had stopped raining outside, there was no black clouds anymore, the sky was fresh and the moon was shining. Magnus looked out the window, he saw high pine trees outside beautifully bathing the moon's light. Then he saw on the pine tree, there was someone sitting there. At first sight he didn’t know who it was, but when the moon’s light reached that pine tree, Magnus recognized that person. It was Alec. Magnus eye widened and he breathed heavily. He thought Alec was still in the kitchen cleaning the mess. He didn’t know how Alec could go outside and clim on that high tree within a short time. Alec was eyeing Magnus through the window. Magnus lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, covered himself with a blanket. Inside the blanket, Magnus was shaking heavily.

_< It’s just a dream…it’s just a dream…Sleep Magnus, sleep… >_

He told himself to calm down but he could felt those eyes kept staring at him through the window. Alec sat on the tree for nearly an hour, when the dawn was coming, he jumped down the ground and  ran home. When Magnus felt there was no one eyeing him anymore, his body finally relaxed and he fell into a sleep.

\-------------------------------------

Magnus slept for 4 hours, then he woke up. The sun was shining warmly outside the window. He walked downstairs to find Raphael. When he walked down, Maryse was cooking breakfast for them. Raphael sat on the couch cuddling with Simon.It was morning but the house was dark because all the windows were closed, the sunlight couldn’t get through the house.

‘’ Hey you have woken up…Did you sleep well last night?’’. Simon asked when he saw Magnus.

‘’ Yeah…’’. Magnus nodded, he didn’t dare talk about last night.

Magnus saw Alec sitting on the couch next to Simon. Alec didn’t say anything, he was watching TV. Magnus sat across him.

‘’ Did you go out last night after cleaning the mess ?’’. Magnus carefully asked.

‘’ No, I went to bed ‘’. Alec said calmly.

Magnus nodded and felt more relaxed because it was just a dream. He didn’t know that Alec indeed went out last night to watch Magnus through the window.

‘’ Boys…Breakfast is ready…’’. Maryse said in the kitchen.

And that breakfast also had only Raphael and Magnus because everybody in the Lightwood’s house said that they had already eaten.

‘’ Did you feel anything strange last night ?’’. Magnus asked Raphael quietly, the Lightwood family was in the living room, only he and Raphael in the kitchen.

‘’ No, except that my boyfriend suddenly wanted to smell me in his room ‘’.

‘’ Smell you?’’.

‘’ Yes…he acted very strange…He just insisting on smelling my neck. If he hadn’t been my boyfriend, I would punch in his face because of that pervert thing’’.

‘’ Maybe all the Lightwood like to…smell…?’’.

‘’ Why you said that?’’.

‘’ Because… don’t tell anyone… Alec also did that to me’’.

‘’ Really? He did that to you? Did you two have something…?’’.

‘’ I don’t know…But I can feel that there is something strange about this family… I just want to go home…’’.

‘’ Don’t worry, we’ll go after we finish this meal’’.

After eating breakfast, they both said goodbye to the Lightwood’s family and went back home. Magnus felt safe when he stepped out of that house. He thought he wouldn’t meet Alec again, but he didn’t know that since that day, his life would attached to Alec even more, he didn’t know that he wouldn’t have a normal life like a normal boy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Magnus for having so much panic attack. But next chapter he'll get even more :)). Oh my god I'm so evil to Magnus.


	4. Why I kept fantasizing about you?

When Magnus walked into his house, he felt relaxed, there was no strange and mysterious Alec Lightwood eyeing him anymore.

‘’ Hey Magnus…Did you have fun last night?’’. Asmodeus was cooking in the kitchen.

‘’ Yeah…It was fun…’’. Magnus lied and went upstairs.

When he was about to open the door, he heard a strange noise in his room. There was someone in there. Magnus stepped back cautiously.

 _< Is that Alexander? What is he doing here? >_.

‘’ Dad? Is there anyone in my room?’’.

‘’ Oh…It’s a present, I bought it last night. You have come here for 3 days but I didn’t buy you anything. You should see it. I’m sure you will love it’’.

Magnus opened the door and looked on the bed. It was a cat. He breathed out in relief and thanked God it was not Alec. If he had seen Alec there, he would have fainted. He walked to the bed and lifted the cat up.

‘’ Hello there little guy. You are so cute’’. Magnus was rubbing the cat’s head.

‘’ Dad…Does he have a name?’’.

‘’ No…I haven’t named him. You can do that’’.

Magnus flung himself lightly on the bed, the cat was draped over his stomach and meowing.

‘’ Let’s see…What kind of name do you like huh?... Oh I know…Chairman Meow, it suited you…’’. Magnus drew his finger from Chairman Meow’s head to his tail, Chairman Meow stretched and purred. Magnus yawned, he didn’t sleep very well last night and now he was tired, so he decided to take a nap. He pushed Chairman Meow gently onto the ground, lay in the bed and closed his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------

When he woke up it was 5 in the afternoon. Chairman Meow had gone somewhere and Asmodeus had gone outside to do some business, he is the detective. Only Magnus at home. He stepped to the closet to find some clothes and went to the bathroom, he wanted to take a shower. The warm stream of water ran down his body, made all his muscle relaxed. Magnus touched his neck, he still remembered the feeling when Alec touched him, when Alec trailed his tongue along hismneck. Magnus rubbed his neck, he wanted to erase all that feelings about Alexander. But the more he rubbed, the more he remembered Alec’s tongue, his warmth when they stood too close. Magnus sighed, he had rubbed his neck until it turned red but he couldn’t stop fantasizing about Alec. He took a shower quickly and left the bathroom.

Magnus went to kitchen to make some salad, he was hungry. He was concentrating on making his food, he carefully sliced the ingredients: tomatoes, celery, and herbs. When he lifted his head up, he saw a figure passed a window. It was so fast that he couldn’t recognize who it was. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the window again, but there was no one. Magnus thought he had been dazzled, so he looked away and continued with his salad. But this time he couldn’t concentrate on his salad anymore, because he could feel clearly that someone was staring at him outside the window. Magnus took a deep breath and lifted his head up again, but there was no one. Magnus’ body started to tremble, he breathed heavily and stepped to the window. He looked outside: there was only the small garden with some apple trees and Asmodeus’ old stuff like a broken baseball bat and some wooden cases. Then he heard the doorbell rang, he startled and closed the window quickly. Magnus opened the door, it was Asmodeus.

‘’ Oh Dad…You already came home…I thought you would be home at 8’’.

‘’ Well I need to do some work at home…’’.

‘’ Hey Dad…Did you just…I mean did you just outside the garden?’’.

‘’ No…I didn’t go there. What’s wrong?’’.

‘’ It’s nothing…I just wanted to know you had seen Chairman Meow there…’’.

‘’ Don’t worry, that cat is always running way somewhere, but finally he will be home’’. Asmodeus patted his head. ‘’ Are you making dinner? Let’s go inside and eat together’’.

They were both eating and chatting together. Asmodeus took out some picture and showed him.

‘’ Magnus ’’. Asmodeus told him. ‘’ There was some people missing. I’m trying hard to find them. And yesterday we had found their bodies. They were killed in a nasty ways, they were exsanguinated’’.

‘’ Dad… We are eating… Can you not show these scary pictures? ’’. Magnus looked at the pictures and frowned. The girl in the picture was very beautiful but when she was exsanguinated, Magnus saw nothing but a dry dead body. ‘’ Who did this cruel thing …?’’.

‘’ We haven’t known yet…But I want you to be careful from now on, those dangerous people who did this still out there. You have to be careful OK?’’.

‘’ Yes Dad…’’.

\-----------------------------------------------------

It was 11 o’clock at night, Magnus was ready to go to bed. He turned off the light and lay on the bed. When he was about to fall asleep, a strange noise at the window wake him up. Magnus turned on the lamp next to him and looked at the window. Chairman Meow finally went home after running somewhere. Magnus sighed, he stepped to the window and closed it.

‘’ You little evil cat…Don’t scare me like that’’.

Then he turned off the lamp and went on sleeping. This time he also heard a noise at the window, he frowned and sighed.

‘’ Chairman Meow…Is that you again? I already closed the window, you can’t go outside anymore, don’t try to open it. You should lie down there and sleep’’.

Then he continued sleeping, but strangely the atmosphere around him suddenly changed. He felt the room more cold, stuffy and uncomfortable. He opened his eyes to see what happened, and his eyes stopped at the window. He had closed it a moment ago, and now it was open. Magnus looked down the floor, Chairman Meow was still lying there and sleeping, so why the window was open. He closed it again and returned to bed. He tried to sleep but that uncomfortable and stuffy feeling hadn’t gone, so he opened his eyes and glanced around his room nervously. It was dark, he saw nothing and decided to ignore everything to go to sleep, but when his eyes stopped at the corner of the room, he saw something. It was not something, it was someone, someone was standing in the dark looking at him. A cool shudder trickled down his spine. Magnus’ heart beat faster, he closed his eyes and tried to tell himself it was just his imagination.

Magnus heard the footstep clearly, that person was coming towards him. He felt his bed subside, that person was lying next to him. Magnus gasped, he didn’t dare open his eyes to see who it was. The person just silently lying next to him and watching him. Magnus felt like the time had become longer and longer, until that person touched his lips. Magnus felt cold, and he thought about Alec cold body. Magnus opened his eyes to look at the person next to him, but it was so dark he couldn’t see it.

‘’ Alexander… Is that you…?’’. Magnus reached his hand out of the blanket to turn the lamp on, but Alec held his hand back.

Magnus tried to look through the dark, he couldn’t see clearly but he could feel that person was Alec. Alec touched Magnus’ lips , then his cheeks, his cold hand ran down Magnus’ neck and stopped there. Alec’s cold hand gave Magnus the shivers. Alec moved closer to his neck and gently put a kiss on, and Magnus moaned. Magnus felt the room completely silent, only the sound of Alec’s lips kissing his neck. Then the gentle kiss slowly turned into a greedy kiss with licking and sucking.

‘’ Alexander… Stop… What are you doing?’’. Magnus gasped.

‘’ Shhh…Be quiet….’’. Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear. ‘’ You smell so good…I can’t stop myself…’’.

Alec was on top of Magnus now, he was looking at Magnus’ eyes, their heads were the same level. Alec slowly leaned in, so close Magnus could fell the cold scent coming from Alec’s breath, and Magnus felt their lips touched. Alec titled his head to the side just a little bit so that their noses are not in the way. Then, Alec gently squeezed Magnus’ upper lip between his lips for a few seconds, and then did the same with his lower lip. From squeezing Magnus’ lips between his, Alec titled his head slightly further to the side and opened his mouth a little more so that he could massage Magnus’ lips a little bit with his tongue. Magnus seemed to like this, Alec continued to use his tongue more and more.. Alec swallowed the gasp that flew past Magnus’ lips when he licked into his mouth and slid his tongue against the other man’s. It was Magnus’ first kiss so he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to breathe so he kept holding his breath while Alec was passionately circling motion around his tongue. Alec’s hand ran up and down Magnus’ body. The other hand ran through Magnus’ hair and gently scratched the back of the scalp. Alec went back to the start by squeezing Magnus’ lips between his lips and pulled away.

‘’ Breathe darling…’’. Alec said after pulled his lips away and Magnus gasped for breath.

‘’ Why did you do that…?’’. Magnus asked after calming down, but he didn’t see Alec anymore.

Alec had gone, Magnus turned on the light and looked around the room to find Alec, but he saw nothing, like Alec had never been here. Magnus wondered if that was just a dream. He turned off the light and went back to bed, this time he finally fell into a sleep.

\------------------------------------------

Tomorrow, Magnus went to school with a tired mood. He didn’t get Alec out of his mind. He wondered if that was just a dream, but that dream was so real that he couldn’t stop fantasizing about Alec. All day he kept thinking about last night, he had the exam today but he couldn’t concentrate on. And when he was in Math class, he didn’t pay attention so that he was scolded.

‘’ What’s wrong with you? You look tired…’’. Raphael asked him. They were sitting in the cafeteria.

‘’ No, I just had a bad dream last night…’’.

Then Raphael’s phone rang, it was Simon.

‘’ Hey honey, what are you doing?’’.

‘’ Stop calling me that, I’m still angry with you’’. Raphael tried to talk with a cold voice, but Magnus could see clearly that Raphael was very happy because Simon phoned him.

‘’ Oh honey…you are still angry? I said I didn’t hate your present…’’.

‘’ Oh, so why don’t you wear it…you hate it right?’’.

‘’ No, I’m not…’’

‘’ Oh yes you are. You don’t like the necklace I gave you so much that you didn’t want to touch it’’.

‘’ Wait… I can explain…’’.

‘’ Okay, so explain it…’’.

‘’ Because I love your present so much, I want it always looks new…’’

‘’ Which mean you never wear it right? Go fuck yourself’’. Raphael rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

‘’ Hey, can you ask your boyfriend that if Alec had gone out last night…?’’. Magnus asked Raphael.

Raphael sighed and called Simon again.

‘’ Honey…Are you not mad anymore?’’.

‘’ No, I’m still mad at you. I just wanted to know that if Alec, your brother had gone out last night’’.

‘’ No… He didn’t go out last night, he stayed home’’.

‘’ Okay I just need that ,bye’’.

‘’ Wait honey…’’.

Before Simon could say anything, Raphael hung up his phone.

‘’ He didn’t go out last night’’. Raphael told Magnus.

 _< So last night was just a dream >_. Magnus sighed.

\-----------------------------------------

‘’ Great, my honey baby is mad at me. It’s going to take a lot of effort to comfort him…’’. Simon sighed. ‘’ I can’t wear his necklace, it made by silver, it will hurt like hell to wear that thing on your neck’’.

Alec smirked after hearing Simon complaining.

‘’ Anyway why did you told me to tell them you didn’t go out last night? You indeed went out’’. Simon asked with curiosity.

‘’ It’s not your business’’. Alec was drinking blood from a blood bag.

‘’ But where did you go last night?’’.

‘’ Just go finding some fun…’’. Alec licked his lips secretly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec's first kiss :))  
> I'm going to go on a vacation with my family for a week, so I can't post new chapter. Sorry you guys but I promised I will post it when I go home, don't worry I won't drop this.


	5. It wasn't a dream

Magnus kept fantasizing about Alec for a week. He couldn’t stop thinking about Alec’s cold hand touched his skin, Alec’s cold lips licking his neck. He couldn’t sleep well, whenever he closed his eyes, he always felt Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. Magnus had dark circle round his eyes after many sleepless nights. He had to drink café to stay awake, but drinking too much café made him tired and led to a headache. Magnus thought he would be crazy.

‘’ Mr. Bane…’’. Magnus’ pre-algebra teacher looked at him with the dangerous eyes. ‘’ I have told you to pay attention for the fifth time. Why you are just dreaming in my class?’’.

‘’ Sorry teacher…I just …tired…’’.

‘’ You don’t like my lessons right?’’.

‘’ No…I was just tired, I can’t concentra…’’.

‘’ Stop. No more reason, you must stay at school tomorrow’’.

‘’ But…’’

‘’ No but…’’.

The bell rang, Magnus left the classroom immediately. He had had enough of being scolded for not paying attention to the classroom. He wanted to find Alec and yell at his face, he wanted to tell Alec to stay away from his mind.

Magnus saw Raphael talking on the phone with his boyfriend, he walked towards Raphael and tugged the phone from Raphael’s hand.

‘’ Hey…’’. Raphael looked at Magnus with curiosity.

‘’ Simon, I need to talk to your brother. Is he home?’’. Magnus tried to keep his voice down.

‘’ Uh…Who’s that? I'm talking to my boyfriend''.

‘’ It’s me, Magnus. Is your brother home?’’.

‘’ Uh…Who… Jace or Alec?’’.

‘’ It’s Alec…’’.

‘’ Why do you want to meet him ?’’.

‘’ You don’t need to know…’’. Magnus lost control and yelled at the phone. ‘’ I need to meet him right now, I need to talk to your fucking brother right away, immediately…Is Alec home?’’.

‘’ Yeah yeah…he’s home…so calm down…’’. Simon nearly dropped the phone when he heard Magnus swear.

Magnus hung up the phone and gave it to Raphael, who was still surprised.

‘’ I need to go ’’. Magnus said and left the school.

He walked alone in the forest. The forest was as silent as always, but Magnus didn’t care. He ignored everything, all he wanted to do right now was finding Alec. When he came to the Lightwood’s house, he pressed the doorbell and Simon was the one who opened the door.

‘’ Oh…you came…’’. Simon smiled when he saw Magnus. ‘’ I have told Alec you would come, he is waiting for you in his room’’.

Magnus nodded and entered the house. Simon led him to Alec’s room and left. Magnus didn’t know if he should knock the door or not. While he was still thinking, there was a voice behind the door.

‘’ Come in ’’.

Magnus took a deep breath and opened the door, he saw Alec sitting on the bed. When Magnus looked at Alec, all the uncomfortable feelings just disappeared. Just a moment ago, he wanted to yell at Alec’s face and vent his anger on Alec right away. But now…all that feelings and nerves were gone, Magnus didn’t know to say anything when he saw Alec.

‘’ Simon said you wanted to meet me ‘’. Alec broke the silence. ‘’ Is there anything you want to say?’’.

Magnus felt so empty, he didn’t know what to say.

‘’ I…I…I’m sorry…It’s just…there’s something I wanted to tell you…But it’s not important anymore…’’.

‘’ Then say it. You said you wanted to tell me something, say it’’.

‘’ I…I don’t know…’’.

‘’ You have walked from your school, through the forest just to tell me something right?. Then say it’’.

Magnus sighed. He regretted having come here, now he just wanted to go home. If he told Alec he had been fantasizing about him for a week, he would die because of embarrassment. But he couldn’t go on living with Alec in his mind, he couldn’t stand everyday dreaming about Alec. He had to say it.

‘’ It has been for a week…’’. Magnus’ voice was shaking. “ You…I always… think about you’’.

‘’ Think about me?’’.

‘’ I don’t know why…You always there…in my mind, in my dream…I couldn’t… stop…’’.

Magnus said and lowered his head, he didn’t dare look at Alec anymore. Alec was still silently staring at him. It was not a dream at all. Alec had been secretly stalking Magnus for a week. When Magnus was at home alone, Alec was eyeing him through the window in the kitchen. When Magnus went to the bathroom, Alec was outside his room. When Magnus went to sleep, Alec secretly climbed in the window and sat on Magnus’ bed, contemplated Magnus sleeping. But Magnus didn’t know that, so he just thought it was all his imagination.

‘’ What if I told you it wasn’t a dream?’’. Alec asked after a few silent moments.

Magnus lifted his head up.

‘’ So it wasn’t a dream…You… actually been there?’’.

Alec stood up from his bed and walked towards Magnus. Magnus startled when he saw Alec was coming near him, so he closely stepped back and his back touched the wall. Alec’s cold hands placed on Magnus’ cheek, his thumb moved in circles just under his eyes.

‘’ You are so addictive. Your scent, your voice, your body…Everything of you attracted me. You couldn’t get me out of your mind and neither do I. We attracted each other’’.

Magnus gasped after hearing Alec said. He looked at Alec’s beautiful face, his eyes, his nose, his lips…everything was so perfect, Magnus felt his heart beat faster and faster. They were just standing there and looking at each other.

‘’ Can I kiss you?’’. Magnus wished he had never been born after saying that.

But Alec just smiled and nodded. Magnus positioned himself closer and closer to Alec. Magnus let his lips graze and brush over Alec’s lips. It was a light touch. Magnus kept his movements slow and relaxed. But Alec didn’t want to stop there, he wanted to turn up the heat. Alec let his lips wrap around Magnus’ lower lip, so that he locked lips and got ready for tongue action. He allowed his tongue to slip into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus seemed to be ready for the kiss, he allowed himself to slightly open his mouth wider to get things more intense. Alec tagged Magnus’ tongue with his and then pulled back, made Magnus come to him to tag him back. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips, and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. They were kissing passionately, and the door opened.

‘’ Hey Alec, did you see my phone? I have been looking for i…’’. Isabelle and Clary stepped into the room, they both froze when they saw Alec and Magnus was kissing.

Magnus immediately pulled his tongue back and pushed Alec away, his face was as red as tomatoes.

‘’ Sorry…We didn’t know that you guys were busy…’’. Clary smiled shyly.

‘’ Yeah we didn’t know that…Did you see my phone big bro?’’. Isabelle giggled.’’ Can Clary and I do some searching in your room. You guys should continue, don’t mind us’’.

‘’ Jace took it, go ask him ’’. Alec said with irritated voice.

‘’ Okay…We’ll leave. Bye Magnus’’. Isabelle smiled at them and left the room with Clary.

The room went silent again. Magnus took the phone out to see what time it was. It was 5:40, he had to go home.

‘’ I…I have to go now…’’. Magnus stuttered and scratched the back of his neck.

‘’ Yeah. You should go home. I’ll see you later ’’.

Alec kissed his lips softly, Magnus smiled and left.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 o’clock, Magnus was ready to go to bed. He turned off the lamp and went to bed. When he looked at the window, Alec was sitting there.

‘’ How could you…?’’. Magnus frowned.

‘’ I said I would see you later’’. Alec smiled at him.

Alec jumped down from the window and stepped towards Magnus, he pushed Magnus down the bed and kissed him with so much passion that Magnus saw starts. Magnus felt Alec’s tongue run across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let their tongue explore each other’s mouths. Alec ran his finger through Magnus’ hair and pulled him closer. After kissing and teasing Magnus’ mouth, Alec pulled away completely so Magnus could catch a breath.

‘’ Wow…What was that for?’’. Magnus breathed, and put a hand to his tingling mouth.

‘’ That’s for our kiss at my house when Izzy and Clary interrupted us. We haven’t finished it yet’’. Alec grinned.

‘’ This is real…not a dream…right?’’. Magnus frowned.

‘’ It’s real. Everything is real, not a dream’’. Alec touched Magnus’ eyes. ‘’ You look so tired ’’.

‘’ It’s because of you. I haven’t slept well these days…’’. Magnus pouted and Alec smiled.

‘’ Then you should get used to it, because I will come to see you every night’’.

‘’ You don’t sleep?’’.

‘’ No, I don’t need to sleep’’.

‘’ You don’t feel tired?’’.

Alec’s thumb touched Magnus’ bottom lip. ‘’ No more asking, you don’t need to know that thing. Now go to sleep’’.

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. Alec pulled Magnus closer, the cold body made Magnus shivered slightly.

‘’ Why are you always so cold?’’. Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck.

Alec didn’t say anything, he positioned himself near Magnus’ chest and listened to Magnus’ heartbeat: slow and steady, and Alec thought it was the steadiest thing in his life. The room was completely silent, and Magnus fell asleep. Alec was still listening to Magnus’ heartbeat, his eyes were sad and shadowed, and unreadable. He was just lying next to Magnus, hearing his lover’s peaceful breath, feeling his lover’s warm body. When the dawn was coming, Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek bone and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry beacause this chapter is too short :((  
> I'm not good at describing kissing and cuddling scene. I have tried my best, hope you guys will enjoy.  
> P/S: I have just watched the sneak peak of episode 6, jealous Alec is so cute. Next chapter maybe I will make Magnus jealous beacause of Alec's ex-girlfriend. How do you guys think?


	6. Feeling empty

Alec and Magnus had been dating for a week, all the Lightwood family knew that, Raphael also knew that, everybody knew that except for Asmodeus. Magnus didn’t know how to tell his father about him and Alec, if he told Asmodeus, he would know that Magnus had gone to the Lightwood’s house.

Everyday Magnus went to school and Alec stayed at home, they usually talked to each other on the phone. Magnus never met Alec in the morning, except on cloudy and rainy days. In the afternoon, when the sky got dark, Alec would come to Magnus’ house by climbing in the window. They would kiss and cuddle on Magnus’ bed, sometimes Alec mentioned having sex but Magnus wasn’t ready, so he always beat around the bush and changed topics. Alec didn’t force him, they usually talked and cuddled until Magnus fell asleep, then Alec would stay next to him and contemplated his lover sleeping, sometimes Alec kissed and smelled and licked his neck or his body. Before the sun rose, Alec would leave through the window. Their love was just simple like that, Magnus thought there would be nothing could break his beautiful love story with Alec, but maybe he was wrong.

“ What’s wrong with you? You don’t feel happy when we come to your boyfriend’s house?’’. Magnus asked Raphael. They were walking in the forest, Raphael had been sad and silent these days, Magnus didn’t know why.

“ I’m not in the mood, I don’t want to see him’’. Raphael looked even more sad when they mentioned about Simon.

“ What’s wrong with you and Simon? Are you still angry with him because of the necklace?’’.

‘’ No…It’s not about that…I just felt…Simon is very strange…’’.

 “ You already knew that Simon and Alec and all the Lightwoods were strange right?’’.

“ Yes I knew that, but this time it’s different…Maybe Simon is hiding something from me, he doesn’t want me to know…’’.

“ Maybe you are too sensitive, Simon has nothing to hide from you’’.

Magnus comforted Raphael but Raphael just nodded and sighed. They continued walking to the Lightwood’s house, nobody said anything, Raphael didn’t feel like talking and Magnus didn’t want to make him sad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came, Isabelle was the one who opened the door. Magnus was still embarrassed about being caught while kissing with Alec, so he didn’t dare look into Isabelle’s eyes, but Isabelle didn’t mind that. Maryse and Robert had gone to work, Jace and Clary had gone on a date, only Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Magnus with Raphael stayed at home. And they had one more guest. It was a beautiful girl with long blond hair, she was sitting next to Alec in the living room. When Simon saw Raphael, he smiled and walked towards his lover, but Raphael just lowered his head and didn’t say anything.

“ This is Lydia Branwell, she is my friend, and Lydia, this is Magnus and Raphael”. Alec said and stood up to kiss Magnus’ lips slightly.

Magnus blushed, he didn’t get used to making out in front of many people. Isabelle had gone outside to meet her friends, Simon led Raphael to his room to talk, their relationship had turned worst these days, only Alec and Lydia and Magnus stayed. Lydia was a lovely and beautiful girl, she was sociable and easy to talk to.

They chatted about Alec and Lydia’s friendship, how they met each other, how they became friends. Lydia told Magnus a lot of Alec’s story when they first met, and suddenly Magnus felt so empty and sad. When he heard Lydia talked about Alec, he realized that he didn’t know anything about Alec. He just knew that his boyfriend was a strange person who loved to cuddle and smell and lick his neck, he just knew his boyfriend didn’t go out in the morning and didn’t sleep at nights. That’s it, he only knew that. What his boyfriend liked to do, what was his boyfriend’s favorite color and food and other stuff…Magnus didn’t know anything. Magnus felt uncomfortable and stuffy, all his happy feelings when seeing Alec suddenly disappeared. They hadn’t had a first date at all, which made Magnus feel even more sad.

“ I have bought donuts and lattes on the way here, do you want some?”. Magnus tried to ignore all the sad feelings, he took out a box and placed it on the table.

Alec looked at the food and frowned, he looked confused.

“ You don’t like this?”. Magnus asked when he saw his boyfriend’s expression.

“ No…I have already eaten, I’m full now’’. Alec laughed off and looked away.

Magnus felt sad and angry at the same time, whenever Magnus wanted Alec to eat with him, Alec always said like that. _I have already eaten…I’m full…I don’t like this kind of food…I don’t feel like drinking right now…_ Magnus fed up with all that things, why he couldn’t eat together with his boyfriend, what would happen if Alec had dinner with him, and they even never had a real dinner or a date, Magnus wanted to explode but he tried hard to calm down.

“ Oh…Alec can’t eat this. I’ll take him something else”. Lydia smiled and stood up, she walked towards the kitchen. After a few moments preparing something, Lydia went back to the living room and gave Alec a vacuum bottle."Here…You should drink this”.

“ Magnus, I’ll eat with you”. Lydia smiled and took one donut from the box and a paper cup of latte.

Magnus didn’t know what was inside that vacuum bottle. Alec took it and smiled to Lydia, he turned his back to Magnus so that Magnus couldn’t see what he was drinking, and Alec drank the liquid in that bottle. Magnus looked at Alec and said nothing. He felt completely uncomfortable and irritated right now. Alec never wanted to eat or drink whatever Magnus gave him, but when Lydia gave him some fucking bottle he immediately took it, Magnus wanted to swear even though he didn’t like to do that.

“ What?”. Alec looked at Magnus’ expression after drinking _“ some fucking bottle”_ , according to Magnus.

“ Nothing…”. Magnus sighed and looked away, he didn’t feel like talking anymore. He just kept silent and ate donuts during the conversation between Alec and Lydia. Magnus felt so lonely and empty instead of angry and irritated.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raphael and Magnus went back home after seeing their boyfriends. At first only Raphael was the one who was sad and silent, but now even Magnus was like that too. Both of them didn’t say anything, Raphael didn’t feel happy after seeing Simon, and Magnus didn’t feel comfortable when Alec gave him a goodbye kiss. Magnus knew that Alec would come to see him tonight, but he didn’t want to see Alec. So Magnus decided to stay at Raphael’s house tonight to avoid Alec. That night Magnus and Raphael both suffered from restless sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow morning, Raphael and Magnus went to school together. Today they had to go into the forest to find some trees for their assignment in biology class. Imogen was the biology teacher, she gathered the class together and led them to the forest. They found some trees in the west of the forest, the Lightwood’s house was in the east, the distance was far so Magnus and Raphael couldn’t see Alec and Simon.

Raphael and Magnus separated from the class to find some trees. On the way they tried not to mention about Alec and Simon, they had been very sad yesterday and they just got better this morning. The sun was shining through the forest dominated by trees, made the surroundings around them look more beautiful. Magnus and Raphael was walking and chatting together, they had found three kinds of trees and there was one left. They kept wandering around for nearly 30 minutes but couldn’t find it, and they were lost.

“ _Dios_ …We are lost now because of that fucking stupid tree”. Raphael kicked at the tree near them and began to swear.

Magnus looked around worriedly, he couldn’t know where they were, everything around them was trees and trees. Magnus and Raphael tried to find the way to get back to their class but they couldn’t.  3 hours had passed and they still got lost. They would have come home at 5 o’clock but now it was nearly 6. The sky was getting darker and darker. Magnus looked around to find the way out, he wasn’t careful and he fell onto the ground after stumbling over something.

“ Are you okay?”. Raphael helped Magnus stand up and asked worriedly.

“ Yeah I’m fine…Maybe I just stumbled over something…”.

Raphael and Magnus looked onto the ground covered with leaves and they froze. There was a hand under the leaves.

“ Is that…a hand?”. Raphael’s voice was shaking.

“ I…I think so…”. Magnus gasped and carefully walked towards the hand. He took all his nerves and used his hands to sweep the leaves away. Magnus nearly fainted at the sight, it was a dead body. Magnus remembered all the pictures that Asmodeus had showed him while they were eating dinner together. All victims were exsanguinated to death, they were not human anymore, they were only dry dead body. The body lying in front of Magnus was the same too.

“ Raphael…We are in trouble right now…”. Magnus said with shaking voice.” My father said there was some crazy bastard who loved to exsanguinate people around here…The dead body was here…which means…we are lost in the forest with some crazy killers…”

“ WHAT???”. Raphael breathed heavily, his body trembled harder, he couldn’t keep calm anymore.

“ We need to get out of here as soon as possible…”. Magnus stood up and placed his hands on Raphael’s cheek to comfort him.

“ But we don’t know where we are Magnus…”. Raphael’s tears dropped.” I’m…I’m scared Magnus…”.

Magnus had never seen Raphael like this, he was also scared but he knew that he had to calm down to find the way to get out of this place.

“ Shhhh….calm down Raphael…it will be ok…”. Magnus’ thumb was circling under Raphael’s eyes.” I didn't bring my phone, did you bring it with you?”.

“ No…I’m sorry…”. Raphael sobbed.

“ It’s ok…it’s ok… First we need to find some places safe…”.

Raphael nodded and they went to find a shelter. On the way, Magnus unluckily stepped onto a metal animal trap. Raphael had took nearly an hour to get the trap out of Magnus’ foot. Magnus felt so hurt, his foot was bleeding badly and he couldn’t walk anymore, Raphael had to give him a piggyback. Finally they found a shelter and sat in there waiting for the sun to come.

“ I’m fine Raphael…”. Magnus smiled to comfort Raphael, who had been so worried because of him.

Raphael just nodded and sat there silent. Right now, Magnus suddenly missed Alec so much, he regretted not being home last night. If he had been home last night, he could have kissed Alec and cuddled his lover on his cosy bed. Magnus missed Alec’s cold body, he wanted to see Alec right away, wanted to kiss him passionately. Magnus was also sad when he thought about Alec and Lydia. There was something Lydia knew about Alec but he didn’t. He felt so jealous. His foot was hurt and inside his chest also hurt too, Magnus wanted to cry. Magnus looked at Raphael, Raphael was sitting silent but Magnus could see that he was shaking slightly.

“ Are you crying Raphael…?”. Magnus asked quietly.

Raphael lifted his head up and Magnus saw his eyes sparkled with tears.

“ You miss Simon…?”. Magnus knew that Raphael also missed Simon like he missed Alec right now.

Raphael nodded.

“ What’s wrong with you two?”

Raphael sighed and looked out the forest, his voice was so sad.

“ Simon…maybe he didn’t want me to know something…He didn’t like my necklace I gave him… He never wanted to go out to eat dinner with me…He’s always hiding something when I asked about his family, his past…And 4 days ago…”. Raphael sobbed and continued. “ I saw him secretly meeting someone in Taiki…It was a beautiful girl…Simon called her Camille…I don’t know who she was…but she… I saw she kissing Simon’s neck….When I asked him, he didn’t want to tell me and tried to change the topic…And last night…when I came into his room, I touched his bottle on the table…he tried to take it back…I didn’t give him…and he pushed me hard against the wall…”

“ He hurted you…?”

“ He said he didn’t intend to do that. After that I felt he was hiding something from me…it makes me sad…maybe he doesn’t love me…”.

“ Alec is like that too…”. Magnus sighed and said with sadness in his voice. “ He also acted like Simon…Maybe…they are the same…maybe we shouldn’t have loved the Lightwood…they are so strange that we’ll never understand…”.

The shelter was completely silent, Magnus and Raphael both looked out the forest with sadness and shadow in their eyes. Raphael had stopped crying, they just sat there and waited for the sun to come. Then they heard some footsteps and they saw someone was coming towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who???


	7. In the dark forest

The forest was so dark that Magnus and Raphael couldn’t see clearly the one who was coming towards them. Magnus just saw it was a slim and tall figure, and when he blinked his eyes, that figure was gone. Magnus looked around but there was nothing.

“ Hey Raphael…Did you see that?”. Magnus asked quietly, suddenly he had a bad premonition.

“ Yeah…I saw a tall man…just a moment ago…but now he was gone…”.

“ A man…?”. Magnus felt strange. He couldn’t see clearly but he knew that it wasn’t a man, that slim body, that posture…it couldn’t be a man. “ Are you sure Raphael…I think it was a woman…”.

“ It couldn’t be a woman… “. Raphael looked out the dark forest and frowned. “ Maybe…there was 2 people outside there…”.

 Magnus looked again and this time he saw there were 2 figures staring at them, a cool shudder trickled down his spine. He remembered the first time he met Alec, he also had this feeling: scared and breathless. Magnus could feel their strange eyes run up and down his throat, Alec also did that but Magnus get used to it. He hoped that those eyes were Alec’s, but those eyes were colder and scarier, it was different from Alec. Magnus narrowed his eyes, tried to see who they were but they had quickly disappeared.

“ Raphael…Did you see where they had gone?”. Magnus started to become panic, he had tried to calm down when he saw the dead body and when his foot was injured, but now he couldn’t do it anymore, his body was trembling heavily.

 Before Raphael could answer, Magnus heard a soft voice near his ears.

“ Well well…You are injured…Your leg is bleeding…”.

Magnus startled and turned around, he saw a beautiful woman with long curly black hair, her lips were as red as cherry and her skin was pale and cold. Magnus looked at Raphael, behind him was a beautiful man with white hair and green eyes. Magnus staring at the man and the woman in disbelief, he didn’t know how they could approach them without even a sound. Raphael frowned when he saw the woman behind Magnus.

“ I know you…”. Raphael said with a cold voice. “ You were the one who was with Simon at Taiki…Camille right?”.

Camille looked at Raphael with an amuse in her eyes, she grinned and touched Raphael’s face.

“ Maybe I had seen you somewhere…Oh I remembered…I had seen you around my Simon before…”.

“ He’s not yours… And don’t touch me”. Raphael frowned after hearing she said “ my Simon” and tugged her hand heavily.

“ You knew these two Camille?”. The man who had been silent up until that point asked Camille with irritated voice.

“ No Sebastian…I had just seen this beautiful boy with my Simon sometimes…”

“ They smell good…”. Said Sebastian with a grin and watched Raphael and Magnus avidly, almost hungrily. “ Really…really good”.

Alec always smelled Magnus when they were together, but when Magnus saw Sebastian do that he just wanted to punch into his face.

“ Who are you?”. Magnus asked cautiously, he could feel that these people were very dangerous. “ The dead body in the forest…You two did it right?”.

Both Sebastian and Camille laughed after the question.

“ You shouldn’t know about that. You are injured and got lost right? You should care for yourself”. Camille stood up and looked down at Magnus with a huge grin on her face, she slowly looked at Magnus leg and smiled. “ You are right Sebastian…They smell really good’’.

Magnus wanted to get out of this place, he didn’t feel like being together with these people. He wanted to stand up and run away, but his leg was hurt and he even couldn’t walk. Raphael looked very pale and tired, Magnus didn’t know that if Raphael had enough strength to run away or not. Magnus just sat there and tried to think to find the way, he didn’t notice that Camille had sat down next to him and watched him the whole time. Suddenly Magnus felt his leg hurt badly, Camille was squeezing his leg hard and her nails bit into Magnus’ leg. The blood from the injury came out more and more, Magnus shrunk and yelped in pain. Raphael tugged her hands out but Sebastian held him back.

“ Ummm…So good…”. Camille licked Magnus’ blood on her hands and breathed happily, Magnus looked at her with disgust on his face, he looked very pale as if he might throw up, he didn’t know that there was people who loved to taste human’s blood. The pain made Magnus feel sick and exhausted.

Sebastian grabbed Raphael and pushed him down, his fangs were about to show up and he felt his hands burning with pain. Sebastian and Camille turned around them, they saw a group of people coming towards them, the girl with blond hair whipped Sebastian with a whip made by silver. His skin burnt when it came in contact with the whip and Sebastian yelped in pain, Camille looked at Magnus regretfully and grabbed Sebastian’s hands, they both quickly disappeared.

“ Are you ok?”.

 Magnus looked up, he realized that voice, it was Lydia.

“ What are you doing here?”. Magnus tried to stand up, and he frowned after his movement.

“ Teacher Imogen called the police, she said her students had got lost in the forest. My father is a sheriff, I’m coming with him to find you guys”.

Magnus saw a group of police approach them to check if they were safe. He also saw his father, Asmodeus. Asmodeus hugged Magnus, and then checked him carefully, Raphael’s mother had cried a lot when she heard that her son were lost. Magnus and Raphael thanked Lydia, if it hadn’t been for her, they would have ended up being killed by Camille and Sebastian. Magnus felt a cold hand touched his shoulder, he turned back, it was Alec. Magnus’ body completely relaxed when he saw his lover coming for him.

“ Lydia called me. She said you and Raphael had got lost in the forest. I was very worried”. Alec touched Magnus’ face to make sure he was fine and kissed him, he bit Magnus’ lip until it bled and licked it, Magnus frowned because of the pain and tried to pull back. Alec’s hand ran down Magnus’ body and stopped when it touched Magnus’ injury on the leg. Alec looked at the red stream of blood hungrily and gasped. Magnus saw Alec’s eyes suddenly changed, it was not charming and warm anymore, it was shadowed and unreadable. Magnus felt scared when he saw Alec looking at him with those eyes, Magnus couldn’t breathe, his body was trembling and his heart beat faster, he felt creepy.

“ Alec…”. Lydia touched Alec’s shoulder and Alec startled. “ Can you talk with me?”.

Alec nodded,  left Magnus’ side and came with Lydia. Magnus breathed in relief after Alec had gone, he couldn’t know what was wrong with Alec. A doctor came near him and helped him with his leg, Magnus sat there let the doctor bandage his leg. Magnus watched Alec and Lydia talking to each other secretly, he didn’t know what they were talking about and he felt sad about it. Lydia was the one who saved him so Magnus didn’t hate her, but when saw Lydia with Alec Magnus still felt irritated.

Simon also came with Alec, he was so worried about Raphael. When Simon saw his lover sitting next to Magnus and trembling, his heart broke into million pieces. Simon checked Raphael’s body carefully, then kissed him and hugged him and comforted him, Raphael buried his face in Simon’s neck and cried quietly.

Asmodeus drove him home. Magnus was very happy when he could come back home, Chairman Meow greeted him with a warm hug. Magnus drew his fingers from Chairman Meow’s head to his tail, Chairman Meow stretched and purred happily. Magnus sat on his bed and waited for Alec to climb in the window, but that night Alec didn’t come to see him, Magnus didn’t know why. He sighed sadly and covered himself with his warm blanket, he turned on his phone and listened to a song. He had been very tired after everything in the forest, he closed his eyes and hoped that Alec would come. He waited and waited, until the slow song lulled him to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“ Sebastian had killed so many people…He even tried to kill Raphael. If Lydia hadn’t been there, my boyfriend would have died”. Simon said worriedly.

 All the Lightwood family were sitting together. Valentine had been killed by Maryse and Robert, and now Sebastian was the new leader of his clan. They knew that Sebastian would take revenge one day, so they were very worried.

“ Are you sure that was Sebastian?”. Maryse sighed and looke at Lydia. Lydia was not a vampire but her ancestor had good relationships with Maryse and Robert, so Lydia had become friends with the Lightwoods.

“ Yes. And I also saw Camille. She had joined Sebastian’s clan”.

Simon sighed after hearing that. Camille was his maker, when Simon was changed into a vampire, he had to live with Camille. But Simon hated her because she was the one who loved to kill innocent people for fun and drink their blood. So Simon ran away and joined Robert’s clan, and now Camille was back.

“ Camille already knew that Raphael is your lover, so she and Sebastian will try to kill him to take revenge on Lightwood us ”. Maryse sighed.

“ Why? Camille wanted me, she had nothing to do with you”. Simon raised an eyebrow.

“ Because we took you into our clan, we took her progeny”. Isabelle said and continued looking at her nails.

“ I think she doesn’t have interest in Raphael, because when I came there I saw her tasting Magnus’ blood”. Lydia said and looked at Alec.

“ What?”. Alec, who had been silent up until that point, said with cold voice. “ She was drinking Magnus’ blood?”.

“ Calm down Alec, she didn’t bite him, she just licking his blood on her hands”.

“ That bitch…”. Alec ground his teeth. “ Why you didn’t kill her Simon?”.

“ He can’t, Camille is his maker, the maker is much stronger than its progeny”. Jace rolled his eyes at the question, every vampire knew that.

“ I’ll help you kill her”. Alec ignored Jace and looked at Simon. He didn’t like whoever touched Magnus, he didn’t want anyone to taste Magnus’ blood except for him, if anyone did that he wouldn’t forgive.

“ Enough…”. Maryse cut them off. “ First of all, did you and Simon tell Raphael and Magnus the truth?”.

Alec and Simon both lowered their heads.

“ If you guys didn’t want to tell them the truth so you guys should break up with them to keep them safe from these dangerous things”. Maryse continued.

“ NO…”. Simon and Alec said at the same time. “ I’ll never break up with him”.

“ So tell them the truth”.

Alec and Simon lowered their heads again after hearing Maryse said that.

“ I didn’t know how to tell him, what if he hated me?”. Simon sighed and Alec nodded in agreement.

“ You two should consider it”. Maryse said and stood up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed, Magnus’ leg had got better, he could walk now. Magnus hadn’t seen Alec for 2 days and he missed Alec so much, so he decided to get dressed and came to his boyfriend’s house. It was in the morning so Magnus didn’t feel scared when he went into the forest alone.

When Magnus came to the Lightwood’s house, he was about to pressed the doorbell but he realized that the door didn’t lock. So Magnus just opened it and stepped into the house. All the windows were closed, there was no sunlight could get through the house. Magnus didn’t know why the Lightwood never opened the windows in the morning. There was no one at home, Magnus walked upstairs to find Alec. He was too eager to see his boyfriend , Magnus’ foot was still hurt so he stepped slowly and carefully. Magnus saw Alec’s room didn’t lock and opened it. His heart broke into million pieces at the sight. Alec and Lydia was standing close to each other, Lydia titled her head to the side and Alec’s mouth was on her neck. Alec’s fangs were close to showing up but when he smelled Magnus’ scent in his room, he looked up and saw Magnus standing there looking at him and Lydia with a sad and hurtful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Raphael will find out the truth soon. :)


	8. Hickeys and jealous

Alec had been very tired. Sebastian and his clan had gone to the Lightwood’s house for 2 nights and tried to kill them, the Lightwoods and Sebastian’s clan had a violent and bloody battle during that 2 nights in the forest. The Lightwood had killed Sebastian’s 5 progenies but they couldn’t kill Sebastian, they just made him badly injured. Sebastian had to withdraw with Camille, but they knew that he would find more members for his clan and come back. Alec had fought for 2 nights, so he hadn’t had the chance to see his lover, and right now he was very tired, he needed to eat to recover.

Alec went to the kitchen to find blood, Maryse and Robert always kept blood bags in the kitchen.

“ Fuck you Jace…”. Alec began to swear when he couldn’t find any blood bag, probably Jace had drunk all of it because Jace was badly injured in the fight with Sebastian. It was morning so Alec couldn’t go outside to hunt some animals, and their house had run out of blood, Alec groaned and kicked the table in the kitchen.

“ Are you okay Alec?”. Lydia stepped into the kitchen and looked at the mess Alec had done.

“ Jace had drunk all of blood here. I’m really starving right now”. Alec breathed heavily, he really needed to eat right away. “ I can’t go to hunt in this daylight”.

Lydia looked at Alec and frowned, she didn’t know where to find blood for Alec. She considered going to the hospital, but Alec was very hungry right now and it would take more than an hour to go to the hospital, she didn’t know if Alec could wait that long or not. Lydia watched Alec gasp and flare up at the table, she knew that Alec couldn’t be calm anymore.

“ Alec, you can drink my blood”. Lydia suggested.

Alec looked up at her and shook his head. “ I won’t do that Lydia”.

“ But you have no choice Alec, I know you are very hungry and tired, you need to eat right now”. Lydia tried to convince Alec. “ Who knows what you could do when you lost your temper”.

After a few moments hesitated, Alec nodded. “ Come to my room”.

Lydia and Alec came to his room. Lydia pulled her white shirt collar down and titled her head to the side so that Alec could easily drink her blood. Alec gasped, his hands hung on her shoulders and he leaned closer, positioned himself near her neck. He opened his mouth, before his fangs could show up, Alec suddenly smelled a very familiar and sweet scent in his room. Alec knew this scent, it was his favorite scent from the one he loved most, it was the sweet blood’s scent he had been thirsty for every night. Alec looked up and he saw Magnus standing there looking at him and Lydia with a sad and hurtful face.

 Magnus stood at Alec’s doorway, staring at the man he has strong feelings for, and at the woman who he deeply hated at the moment. Magnus wanted to cry and storm in there, cursed the living hell out of the couple in front of him but Lydia was the one who saved him so he couldn’t do that, he quickly turned away and ran out of the Lightwood’s house.

“ Wait Magnus…”. Alec let go of Lydia’s shoulders and ran after Magnus. He grabbed Magnus’ hand but Magnus pulled back and ran to the front door.

“ Magnus stop…Listen to me…”. Alec tried to explain to his lover but Magnus opened the door before Alec could do that. Alec yelped in pain when the sunlight burned his hands, he stepped back into the shadow and watched his lover run away.

“ Damn it…ughhh…”. Alec groaned, holding his hands.

“ Alec are you ok?”. Lydia ran down the stairs to help him.

“ Close…close the door for me…”. His hands were badly burned and blistered.

“ Where’s Magnus?”. Lydia came near to Alec and looked at his hand worriedly.

“ He ran away…”. Alec gasped because of the pain and the hunger.

The door opened and a cute girl stepped into the house. She was Maia, who volunteered at Maryse’s hospital, Maryse usually asked her to bring the blood bags for her family.

“ Oh my god, are you ok Alec?”. Maia asked when she saw Alec’s hands.

“ Give me blood…”. Alec hurriedly took the box from Maia and opened it, he took out one blood bags and drank greedily. The blood ran down his throat made Alec feel much better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus ran out of the forest, his chest was hurt, like someone had stabbed him with a sharp knife. Magnus gasped after running. Alec hadn’t seen him for 2 nights, _<_ _probably because he had fed up with me >_, Magnus thought and cried. Magnus didn’t know how Alec’s expression was, but whether it be guilt, sadness or anger Magnus didn’t care anymore. He just stood there and let the tears run down his cheeks. He had run so fast that he forgot his leg was still injured, and now the injury was torn and it was bleeding, but Magnus didn’t care. He didn’t want to go home because there was nobody home at this time and he needed someone he could talk to, so Magnus decided to go to Raphael’s house. Despite the pain, he slowly hitched to Raphael’s house.

Raphael looked even more sad and dispirited than Magnus. Raphael always looks so beautiful, but now his hair was a mess, it went in every direction, and he had dark circle round his eyes, Magnus even smelled the alcohol on his body.

“ What’s wrong with you Raphael ?”. Magnus asked nervously, he hadn’t seen Raphael like this before.

“ Broke up…”. Raphael hiccupped and then continued. “ We broke up Magnus, Simon and I…”

“ He dumped you?”. Magnus asked with disbelief in his voice.

“ He said _We should take a break_ …”.

“ Oh he didn’t dump you”.

“ When somebody said that, which means he had fed up with this relationship and considered breaking up or not…”. Raphael said and continued drinking his beer.

Magnus looked at Raphael and sighed, then he thought about Alec. Maybe tonight Alec would climb in his window and say like that: _We should take a break._ Magnus didn’t know if he could handle that pain or not, perhaps he would retreat into his shield and drink a lot of beer just like Raphael.

“ Why you looked so sad Mags…?”. Raphael asked after finishing his beer. “ Your leg is bleeding, come here I’ll help you…”

Magnus sat down let Raphael bandage his leg and sighed. “ I came to see Alec today, and I saw…”. Magnus bit his bottom lip bitterly. “ Alec and Lydia….”.

Raphael hugged him and patted his back. “ Oh poor you Mags…Look at us, all broken because of 2 Lightwood boys…Maybe we should go find some fun for ourselves tonight, you know…forget about Alec and Simon and have fun…”

“ Tonight? You knew that we have to go to Emma’s engage party tonight right?”. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“ Of course I know. Her party is at 7 and it’s 2 o’ clock now. We can go to play until 6 and then come to her party, or we can go there at 8, nobody cares if we are late”.

Magnus nodded, he was very sad and he needed to find some fun to forget about Alec.

“ Okay we should get dressed”. Raphael said happily and stood up to get ready.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael and Magnus went to drink coffee, and then they went to buy some new clothes and presents for Emma’s engage party with Jules. Magnus had bought Raphael a new pair of dress shoes, black skinny jean, and a lavish velvet shirt with gold floral patterns. Raphael dressed Magnus in something rather provocative. Black skinny jeans with a tight, glittery maroon shirt. His hair was styled rather messily, and his eyes were lined .Then they went to the game center and stayed there for 2 hours. When they had played enough, Raphael suggested going to a gay club. Magnus protested at first but he thought again, he wanted to forget about Alec so he agreed.

The club had the smell of alcohol and the general smell of sex. Hundreds of bodies were grinding on each other, hands groped body parts. Magnus was standing at the bar while Raphael was dancing with some beautiful boy. Magnus suddenly felt tight, firm hands placed themselves on his hips. The stranger pulled Magnus closer to him and Magnus turned to face the man. The man was built massively and at least 6’ feet.

“ Do you want to go somewhere else more private baby?”. The man’s hands ran up and down Magnus’ body, and he kissed Magnus’ beautiful neck.

Magnus thought about Alec, he missed Alec’s cold lips kissing his neck every night. The more he thought about Alec, the more his chest pain. Magnus suddenly didn’t feel like being with the stranger anymore, so he pushed the man away.

“ I’m not interested…”. Magnus said and walked away.

He scanned the room to find Raphael. He saw Raphael kissing the boy dancing with him, the boy unbuttoned Raphael’s shirt and touched his chest, and smooched Raphael’s neck. Magnus walked towards them and grabbed Raphael's hand.

“ Sorry, we have to leave…”. Magnus ragged Raphael out of the club.

“ We shouldn’t do that Raphael…”. Magnus said and helped Raphael buttoned his shirt.

“ Yeah I’m sorry…”. Raphael sighed.

“ Where do you think you are going baby?”.

Magnus saw the man kissing his neck in the bar coming towards him and Raphael. The man didn’t come alone, he had 3 guys coming with him.

“ What do you want?”. Raphael said with ice in his voice.

“ Nothing…I just want you two beautiful come and _have some fun_ with us…”. The man said and laughed dirtily.

“ Go fuck yourself”. Raphael punched into the man’s face and grabbed Magnus’ hand, then they quickly got into Raphael’s car. Magnus saw the man and his friends got in their car and ran after them.

“ Hurry up Raphael…they are coming towards us…”. Magnus said nervously.

Raphael turned the corner, nearly tipping the car over in the process. He whipped the car around, nearly running into a tree and driving over a few pedestrians who were like crazy, waving at him to tell him to stop, screaming, running away. Magnus felt a bit dizzy and wanted to throw up. The man’s car had run into a tree and he was left behind, Magnus and Raphael both laughed and high fived. They didn’t notice that there was a kid passing the street.

“ Watch out….”. Magnus screamed and Raphael quickly turned the steering wheel and they lost control, their car ran into a tree.

“ _Dios_ …My mom would kill me…”. Raphael got out of the car and checked it, the hood of the car was completely broken.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came to Emma’s party, it was 8 o’clock, they had been late for an hour.

“ Raphael…We are in trouble…I had 28 missed calls from my Dad…”. Magnus sighed after turning his phone on, he had shut down his phone when he was at the bar.

“ Yeah and I had 35 from my mom…”. Raphael said and showed his phone to Magnus.

“ They must be very mad right now…”.

“ Don’t worry, I’m sure that the party is outside, we’ll go into the house and say that we had been staying here all the time”.

Magnus nodded and they silently walked into Emma’s house, Magnus breathed in relief when there was no one inside, but he was wrong. When they stepped into the living room, suddenly all eyes were on them. Emma and Jules stopped talking and looked at them, Asmodeus and Raphael’s mother was checking their phones, the Blackthorn children also looked at them, Magnus was even more surprised when he saw all the Lightwoods were there too. Magnus didn’t know that the Lightwoods and the Blackthorn were friends. Alec was sitting on the couch and staring at him, Magnus tried to avoid eye contact with Alec.

“ Raphael Santiago, where have you been, why you didn’t answer my phone?”. Raphael’s mother walked towards him.

“ Magnus and I went to buy Emma presents”. Raphael said and gave the presents to Emma. “ Happy for you Emma, sorry because we are late”.

“ It’s ok, thanks you two”. Emma smiled and took the presents.

Raphael and Magnus was about to sit down but Asmodeus came near them and stared carefully at Magnus’ neck.

“ Is that hickeys…?”. Asmodeus frowned, Magnus’ hand quickly covered his neck. “ Magnus…where have you been?”.

“ Nothing Dad, just… went some places…”. Magnus stuttered. Suddenly he felt a cool shudder run down his spine, and he saw that Alec was staring at his neck with a murderous look.

“ You went some place and got hickeys on your neck…?”. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. “ I could smell alcohol on your body…Did you go to a bar and get a drink Magnus?”.

“ And you too Raphael…What did you do?”. Raphael’s mother pulled down Raphael's shirt collar and looked at the hickey.

“ It’s just a bar okay?”. Raphael groaned and tried to hide his neck.

“ _It’s just a bar?_ You two are still underage, you can’t go to a bar and drink and have sex with whoever you like…”. Raphael’s mother’s voice went higher and everybody in the room looked at them.

“ _Dios_ … We didn’t have sex okay?”.

“ Okay you didn’t have sex, but why you two didn’t answer our phones? Did you two forget what happened in the forest? What if you guys got lost again?”. Asmodeus glared at them. “ Magnus, your leg is still injured right?”.

“ It got better Dad…”. Magnus lied, his leg had been hurt since he ran away from Alec’s house.

“ Enough…You two had gone to a bar without permission and _nearly_ had sex with a stranger, and you two didn’t answer our phones…you two are grounded”. Asmodeus pointed at them. Both Raphael and Magnus rolled their eyes.

“ No TV, no phone, no laptop, no car…”. Raphael’s mother added.

“ Uh Mom…About the car…”. Raphael scratched his neck. “ We have broken it…”.

The room became silent.

“ You did WHAT???”. Raphael’s mother yelled, which made both Raphael and Magnus startled.

“ There were some guys chasing us, so we had to drive very fast and I lost control, then the car ran into a tree…”. Raphael tried to explain to his mother.

“ CAR CHASE???”. Asmodeus yelled and glared at them. “ Oh you two are so grounded…”

“ Dad….”. Magnus groaned.

“ No phone, no TV, no laptop, no going out except for school, and no Raphael…”.

“ No Raphael?”.

“ Yes, you two are not allowed to talk to each other for a week from now on”.

“ You have banned everything, what I’m supposed to do in my free time?”.

“ Study of course…”. Asmodeus said and Raphael made a weird face.

 Asmodeus turned to face Emma. “ Sorry Emma for interrupting your party, please continue”.

Everybody continued the party. Magnus and Raphael pouted and stayed silent, when they tried to talk to each other, their parents would glare at them. Magnus didn’t know that Alec was glaring at him, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. Alec was very possessive and when he saw the hickey on Magnus’ neck, he just wanted to kill the man who did it. Simon was the same too, he was smiling and talking with Isabelle but inside he just wanted to push Raphael down and bite his neck.

When the party was over, Asmodeus received a phone call and he had to go to the police station to do some business.

“ I’ll drive Magnus home Mr. Bane, you just go”. Raphael volunteered to take Magnus home.

“ No thank you Santiago. You are grounded remember?”. Asmodeus looked at his watch, he really needed to go right now. After a moment considering, Asmodeus walked towards Alec Lightwood. “ Alec, can you take my son home?”.

Before Magnus could protest, Alec nodded in agreement.

“ Sure Mr. Bane, don’t worry I’ll drive Magnus home”.

“ Dad, I don’t want….”. Alec gave Magnus a murderous look and Magnus shut up. Right now Alec looked very, very angry and his face was scary just like he could kill someone immediately, so Magnus didn’t want to get on his nerves.

“ Thank you, I have to go right now”. Asmodeus got into his car and drove away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Magnus and Alec both kept silent during the way home, nobody talked to each other. Magnus was unnerved by the way Alec kept staring at him so he didn’t dare say anything. He looked out the car window and felt strange, this is not the way to his home, this is the way to Alec’s house, he frowned and turned to Alec. The way was dark and somehow made Magnus felt scared, he didn’t know what Alec intended to do. Alec stopped the car at the entrance of the forest and turned to face Magnus. Magnus’ body was trembling slightly, what would Alec want to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keep you guys waiting. I will be very busy from now on, I can't post new chapter regularly but don't worry I won't drop this.  
> P/S: Next chapter 9: The truth :)


	9. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some violent and brutal scene in this chapter, you guys should consider before reading it.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy :)

The sky was pure black with silvery dots, swaying trees were connected to mysterious rustling of dry leaves at night. Everything on the way was completely quiet, Magnus heard a drum, but it was the furious beat of his heart. Alec stopped the car and turned to face Magnus, but Magnus looked away because he didn’t dare look into those hazel eyes. The car air conditioning made the atmosphere in the car a bit cool, but Magnus felt even colder because of Alec’s body temperature next to him. Alec gazed at Magnus’ neck, his jaw clenched and his muscles were tense.

“ Do you know why I’m angry Magnus?”. Alec ground his teeth when he talked, Magnus could feel the ice in Alec’s voice, he thought maybe he should explain but he considered again, Alec had no rights to angry with him because he also had had an affairs with Lydia, so Magnus pretended not to understand. “ I don’t know and you have no rights to be angry with me? I didn’t do anything wrong…”.

After saying that, Alec glared at him even fiercer and Magnus wished he hadn’t said anything, it was wrong to make Alec angrier.

“ You are mine, but you went out and played away from home, were you so lustful, you wanted somebody to fuck you so bad?”. Alec’s voice higher and he hit the steering wheel.

Magnus felt his eyes burning and his chest was hurt too. He raised his voice and glared back at Alec. “ You have no rights to call me that”. He said with a mock in his voice. “ How about you Alec, you were with Lydia too, I had saw everything, don’t lie to me. You also fooled around with her so you can’t judge me like that…”.

“ Lydia and I had nothing”. Alec tried to lower his voice.

“ _Nothing_ , so what exactly did I see you two doing in your room ?”. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Alec sighed and shook his head.” You don’t need to know”.

“ _I don’t need to know?_ I’m your boyfriend Alexander, and I need to know that and I have rights to know that”. Magnus became angrier, he yelled at Alec. “ I hate every time you said that, why you are always hiding something, it’s not worth telling me huh?”.

“ I said you don’t need to know”. Alec yelled and Magnus went silent. “ Why you can’t ignore it, it’s not important, why we can’t just like before?. I’m getting tired because of these things”.

“ So now you think I’m annoying huh?”. Magnus smirked. “ I can’t ignore everything about you, I want to know more about the one I love, is that wrong Alexander?”. Magnus softened his voice and looked into Alec’s eyes. “ We are lovers Alexander…Lovers share everything they have, they are one in the bond of love, they want to know more about their partner so that they can understand them, so that they can touch your secrets and your heart…And I want to do that too Alexander…”.

Alec just looked away after hearing Magnus. “ There are some secrets you shouldn’t know…”.

Magnus became angrier, he unfastened his seat belt and stormed out of the car, he slammed the door and walked away.

“ Where are you going?”. Alec’s voice came from the car.

“ HOME!”. Magnus yelled, he even didn’t care turning around to see Alec, he just walked away.

“ Walking? Magnus your leg is still injured”.

“ Yes I’ll walk home, and I don’t need you to care about my leg. I’d rather walk home with my injured leg than be in the same place with someone like you”.

Alec got out of the car and grabbed Magnus’ hand, tugged Magnus’ shoulders to make Magnus turn to face him. Magnus rolled his eyes and mocked. “ What do you want Mr. Grumpy?”.

“ Look…can we forget about everything tonight?”. Alec sighed.

“ No Alexander, if you don’t want to tell me I guess we shouldn’t be together. I can’t stand loving you without knowing anything about you, you can share it with Lydia but you can’t with me…”.

“ I said Lydia and I had NOTHING…”. Alec ground his teeth.

“ Yes you two have something…”. Magnus tugged his hand back. “ I’m jealous because she knew something about you that I don’t know, I’m being selfish enough to want my boyfriend to share his secrets with me Alexander, but you chose to share it with her instead of me…”.

“ FINE…”. Alec raised his voice. “ You want to know it so badly? Then I’ll show you”.

Both of them went silent, Magnus’ heart beat like a drum and he gasped heavily, waiting for Alec to tell him. Alec stood there, eyes locked on Magnus. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and placed it on his chest, Magnus shuddered at Alec’s cold body.

“ Do you know why my body is always this cold?”. Alec asked with a cold voice, Magnus felt his voice was even colder than his body’s temperature. Alec’s eyes were shadowed and unreadable, which made Magnus tremble slightly. Something inside Magnus warned him not to listen to Alec, something told him that he shouldn’t know about this. Magnus had a premonition that this secret would be very bad. Right now Magnus felt regret, he wished he had never asked Alec.

“ Do you know why I only see you at nights?”. One more question and Magnus’ body trembled harder.

“ Do you know why I always have excuses to avoid eating with you?”.

Magnus was really scared right now, he wanted to tell Alec to stop but he couldn’t say it. _Stop, stop,_ he didn’t want to hear it anymore, he didn’t know what that secret was but he knew that if he knew this he would feel regret for the rest of his life.

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ neck and slightly rubbed it with his fingertips. “ Do you know why I always feel like smelling and licking your neck?”. Magnus shivered because of the sudden cold.

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes and trembled, Magnus felt all his strength suddenly disappear, he couldn’t stand straight because of the fearful feelings. His knees were shaking heavily and he had to cling to Alec’s torso. Alec watched Magnus with cold gaze, and he leaned closer to whisper in Magnus’ ear.

“ Do you remember Simon’s birthday? You stayed at my house for a night and saw me on the tree outside the window…”. Alec continued. “ It was not your imagination, I indeed was there, watching you…Do you know how I could do that?”.

Magnus gasped, he couldn’t believe that Alec was really there.

“ And last question…”. Alec whispered. “ Do you feel anything?”.

Magnus frowned, he looked confused as he titled his head trying to understand something.

“ _Do.you.feel.anything?_ ”. Alec repeated and squeezed Magnus’ hand which was on his chest.

Magnus still couldn’t understand, he stared at his hand placed on Alec’s chest. He hadn’t noticed because he was too scared, but now he realized something was not right. Alec’s heart wasn’t beating. His chest was all quiet, not even a small thump. Magnus couldn’t believe, he stared at Alec with frightened eyes, his hands was shaking. Magnus slowly pulled his hand back and stepped backward.

“ Who…who are you…?”. Magnus stuttered.

Alec stared at him coldly. “ I’m not a human Magnus. I’m not alive anymore, I had died many years ago”. Alec watched Magnus’ eyes widen and continued. “ I can’t stand under the sunlight, I can’t eat human's food, my body is always cold like ice…”.

Alec stepped towards Magnus and whispered in his ears. “ Do you know what I eat?”. Magnus lowered his head as he wanted to avoid Alec’s eyes, it made him uncomfortable. Alec ‘s hand touched Magnus’ chin and lifted his face up so that he could looked directly into Magnus’ eyes. “ It’s something that flows in your body”. Magnus gasped when Alec leaned closer to nibble his neck. “ Blood, that’s what I eat”.

Alec stepped back and slowly opened his mouth, Magnus saw two razor- sharp pointy and long fangs, they looked dangerously enticing.

“ I’m a vampire”. Alec told him. Magnus remembered everything in the forest. He remembered that Camille and Sebastian could approach Raphael and him without even a sound. He thought about the dry dead body in the forest, he remembered that Asmodeus had told him all the victims were cruelly exsanguinated. He remembered how Camille hungrily tasted his blood on her hands. Magnus was shaking, he couldn’t be calm anymore, he felt so scared, he scared of Alec. Magnus slowly stepped backward, then he turned around and ran away. Alec watched Magnus run away from him, he felt sad and angry at the same time.

Magnus ran as fast as he could, he felt his lungs burning. Tears dropped down his cheeks, Magnus couldn’t handle this, he didn’t know that the truth would hurt him so much. Magnus stumbled over something and fell onto the ground. He turned his face back to see what it was. It was the dead body, this is the second time Magnus had stumbled over the dead body. He recognized the dead man in front of his eyes, it was the policeman that Asmodeus worked together. The man’s body was all blood, Magnus looked at the man’s neck and he saw two deep holes. _< Vampires >,_ Magnus thought and shivered.

Magnus stood up, he lifted his head up and saw Alec standing in front of him, which made Magnus nearly drop his heart. Alec stepped towards Magnus but Magnus cried out. “ Don’t come near me”.

“ Magnus…”. Alec softened his voice.

“ No…”. Magnus cried. “ I said don’t come near me, I don’t want you…You…you killed him right?”.

Alec looked down at the dead body.

“ No, it’s not me. Magnus…”. Alec stepped closer but Magnus stepped back.

“ You suck human’s blood…”.

“ I SAID I DIDN’T DO IT”. Alec yelled, he became angry because Magnus didn’t believe him. Alec approached Magnus quickly by his vampire’s speed and grabbed Magnus’ hand. Magnus pulled back, he was too scared. Magnus saw the gun in the dead man’s paints pocket and quickly pulled it out, he pointed the gun at Alec.

“ Don’t come near me Alexander…I’m scared…”. Magnus’ voice was shaking.

Alec looked at the gun barrel, it was pitch-dark.

“ You think I’m a monster?”. Alec laughed and glared at Magnus, he was really, really angry now. “ Then I’ll show you what a real monster are”.

Alec pushed Magnus down and slammed his head on the cold ground, Magnus frowned because of the pain. He tried to run but Alec was too strong. Magnus’ tears dropped down, Alec was making him scared. Alec tugged the gun from Magnus’ hand an and smirked.

“ You think this little thing can kill me?”.

Magnus gasped when Alec pointed a gun to his head. Alec looked at Magnus’ scared face, his cold hand touched Magnus’ cheek. “ You shouldn’t play with gun Magnus, it doesn’t suit you”.

“ Alexander…please stop…”. Magnus cried.

Alec whipped his tears away, his thumb slowly circled under Magnus’ eyes. “ You wanted to kill me Mags…”. Alec ground his teeth and said with an angry voice. Magnus’s body trembled heavily, the skin on his neck was being tugged, nipped, bitten, and marked. Alec tore Magnus’ shirt apart and kissed his torso roughly.

“ Stop…Alexander…”. Magnus tried to pushed Alec away.

“ Be quiet…”. Alec glared at him, his voice was cold, Magnus didn’t dare move anymore. Alec was digging his hips into Magnus’. Alec pulled Magnus’ tight jeans down and touched his thighs.

“ Stop…”. Magnus cried. When Alec didn’t notice, Magnus tugged the gun from Alec’s hand, he didn’t want to shoot Alec but his hands were shaking heavily and Magnus shot Alec’s shoulder. Alec looked at his shoulder, blood was coming out from the hole after the bullet ran through.

“ You are too naïve….”. Alec took the gun back. “ This thing can’t kill me, and I told you not to play with guns remember?…”.

Alec pointed the gun to the tree on the roadside and pulled the trigger, the bullet came out with a loud sound. Alec looked down at Magnus, who was still shaking heavily because of being scared. Alec’s cold hand ran up and down Magnus’ thigh. “ You didn’t listen to me…So you have to be punished…”. Alec said and pressed the muzzle of the gun on Magnus’ thigh.

“ Aaaaaa……”. Magnus cried out when the hot muzzle of the gun touched his thigh. Alec pointed the gun at the tree again and pulled the trigger, another bullet came out. Alec lifted Magnus’ leg higher and placed it on his shoulder, this time he pressed the gun on Magnus’ hamstring. Magnus yelped in pain, he could feel his skin burning when it came into contact with the hot muzzle of the gun. Alec watched Magnus crying but he didn’t stop, he continued shooting at the tree and then pressing the gun’s hot muzzle around Magnus’ thighs until the gun ran out of bullets. Magnus was too tired to beg Alec to stop, he felt hurt, his skin was burned.

Alec trailed his cold tongue along Magnus’ thigh and stopped to lick the burns on Magnus’ skin. Magnus sobbed, he wanted to pushed Alec away but he didn’t dare, he didn’t know what Alec could do if he made Alec angrier. Alec’s fangs showed up and he positioned himself near Magnus’ neck. Magnus trembled, he thought he would be end up being exsanguinated like the dry dead body he saw in the forest. Alec breathed in Magnus’ scent, Alec loved this sweet scent very much, it made him crazy.

“ I have always wanted to suck your blood”. Alec smooched Magnus’ neck.

“ Alexander…I don’t want this…”. Magnus softened his voice, tried to convince Alec.

“ Hush, it’ll be alright…”. Alec whispered. “ I promise you it’ll be very good, you’ll love the feeling when your blood is being sucked…”.

“ No no…stop Alexander…”. Magnus burst into tears. He placed his shaking hand on Alec’ cheek and slightly rubbed it. “ Please Alec…I don’t want this…I’m not…ready…”.

Alec looked into Magnus’ teary eyes, all his angry feelings slowly disappeared. Now he felt regret for everything he had done, he didn’t want to scare Magnus like that but he was so angry and lost his temper, he couldn’t handle the fact that Magnus thought him was a monster.

“ I’m so sorry Magnus…”. Alec retracted his fangs and stood up. “ You’re right…We shouldn’t be together…”.

Alec turned away and quickly disappeared into the forest. Magnus sat there holding his knees and crying. He remembered Alec’s cold voice whispering to his ears: _There are some secrets you shouldn’t know._ Magnus felt his chest hurt, really hurt, Alec was right, this is the secret he should never know and now he felt regret, he wished he had never asked for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys hate me after reading this chapter?


	10. I knew that I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting too long.  
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Magnus had been shutting himself in his room for 3 days after everything that night. He didn’t want to eat, just lying in his bed and sometimes crying. Asmodeus was very worried for Magnus, he didn’t know what had happened to his son, he had asked but Magnus refused to talk and told him to go away. After that night, Alec didn’t come to see Magnus anymore, which made Magnus think they were over. He missed Alec, but also being scared of him. Every night he hoped Alec would come to see him and cuddle him like they used to do, but he couldn’t absorb the fact that Alec was a vampire, Magnus was stuck in this war of hearts.

“ Still don’t want to tell me?”. Asmodeus stepped into his room and placed the dinner down the table. Magnus didn’t want to eat anything but Asmodeus forced him to do it.

“ Go away…”. Magnus groaned and buried his face in the pillow, he didn’t feel like talking and meeting anyone.

“ Whatever had happened, you shouldn’t shut yourself in a room all day”. Asmodeus patted his head slightly. “ You should go outside and do something healthy…”.

“ I’m still grounded remember?”. Magnus lifted his head up and pouted. “ You said I couldn’t go anywhere except for school…”.

“ It’s your fault so don’t be grumpy”. Asmodeus laughed, pinching Magnus’ cheek, Magnus groaned and turned away. “ You can’t go outside but at least you have to brighten up, you had been miserable and crying for 3 days. Look at you, your hair is very messy and it goes into every direction like a porcupine, you have dark circle round your eyes, and your eyes are red and puffy. You have even lost your weight… You are really a mess right now, seriously “.

“ I don’t know…”. Magnus rubbed his face with both hands. “ I just want to stay in bed…”. Asmodeus sighed and shook his head. Magnus suddenly thought about something and asked his father with cautious tone. “ Dad…How is everything…?”.

Asmodeus sighed again. “ We have tried a lot, but we can’t find the culprits. We have been so close, but when we nearly found them, they would quickly disappear. I have no idea how they could do that…”. Magnus looked down, trying to pretend that he didn’t know anything, he knew that vampires are the ones who changed many innocent people into dry dead bodies but he didn’t dare tell his father. _Vampires_ , Magnus remembered Alec’s white sharp fangs and shivered slightly.

“ Dad…”. Magnus lifted his head up. “ Don’t try too hard…”.

“ I know”. Asmodeus rubbed his messy hair. “ I’m just worried for you. You had accidentally found 2 dead bodies, you must have been very scared. I should have driven you home that night…Speaking of that night, I’m still angry because Alec left you even though I told him to drive you home…”. Asmodeus was really, really angry when he knew that Alec had left his son half-way and Magnus had to walk home with his injured leg. If Alec hadn’t left Magnus, Magnus wouldn’t have found the dead body. Asmodeus remembered Magnus calling him with his voice shaking to tell him there was a dead body, he remembered his son nearly crying on the phone and he just wanted to kill Alec immediately. Asmodeus even got angrier when he knew that Alec was a Lightwood, he had never let Alec drive Magnus home if he had knew it.

“ I told you he was busy…”. Magnus flinched when he heard Alec’ name, he was still scared so much. Alec had been so cruel to him, the burns around his thighs didn’t hurt him anymore but they were still not dimmed. Every time Magnus went to take a shower and saw those burns, he would remember about that night, remembered how brutal Alec was.

“ I should have known that he was a Lightwo…”. The phone rang before Asmodeus could finish his sentence, Asmodeus sighed, picking up the phone. Magnus watched his father frown, maybe there was something very serious.

“ I have to go right now”. Asmodeus hung up the phone. “ Remember to eat your dinner”.

“ Dad…”. Magnus didn’t know what happened but he could feel it would be very bad. “ You should be careful…”.

Asmodeus patted his head and left immediately. Magnus looked at his dinner and frowned, didn’t feel like eating, he hadn’t eaten anything for 3 days but he didn’t feel hungry. Magnus suddenly heard a noise from his window and froze. _Could it be Alec?_ Magnus’ heart beat faster, he was happy and nervous at the same time, he took a deep breath and walked to the window. Disappointingly, it was Raphael. Raphael was standing at the front yard and throwing small rocks at the window to call Magnus’ attention.

“ What are you doing here?”. Magnus opened the window, sticking his head out.

“ I come to see you. I knew that your dad had gone, can I come in?”.

Magnus walked downstairs, opened the door for Raphael. Raphael frowned after seeing Magnus with messy hair and tired face.

“ _Oh mi dios_. Look at you, you are…”.

“ I know, you don’t have to say…”. Magnus rolled his eyes. “ Come in…”.

They went to Magnus’ room, Raphael looked at the dinner on the table, glaring at Magnus. “ Magnus, you have lost your weight, why you don’t eat?”. Raphael was sly and also rather conceited, arrogant, and condescending, but he also care for people he loved, and that’s the reason why Magnus loved to be friend with him.

“ I don’t feel like eating…”. Magnus said and immediately shut up when Raphael glared at him again. Raphael slammed the food on the table, sat on the edge of the bed, sighing. “ I had been worried for you when my mom told me you found another dead body, but my mom took my phone so I couldn’t call you. Today she went out to meet her friends, so I had a chance to come here. Tell me what happened?”.

Magnus was hesitant, he didn’t know if he should tell Raphael or not, he didn’t want to make his best friend scared. “ Raphael…”. Magnus said confusedly, Raphael looked into his eyes. “ Do you know that…”. Magnus paused and rubbed his face, which made Raphael titled his head with curiosity.

“ Know what?”. Raphael asked him calmly.

“ Did Simon tell you something?”. Magnus wondered if Simon had told Raphael the truth. Raphael immediately rolled his eyes when he heard his boyfriend’s name.

“ We are still in the cold war. My stupid nerd- hot boyfriend…”. Raphael ground his teeth and said with mocking in his voice. “ He even didn’t get jealous though he knew that I had fooled around with someone else. I haven’t seen him after Emma’s party, maybe he had forgotten about me, about having a boyfriend whose name is Raphael Santiago…”.

Magnus chuckled after hearing that, he felt much better when Raphael was around. So Raphael still didn’t know the truth, Simon hadn’t said anything to him. Magnus decided not to tell him, he didn’t want to make this boy worried, who knows what Raphael would react.

“ Alec drove you home that night, did you two make up?”. Chairman Meow suddenly jumped into the window, that cat always slunk wherever Magnus couldn’t know. Raphael cradled the cat and gently stroking him in different patterns.

“ We broke up…”. Magnus said seriously, Raphael stopped cuddling Chairman Meow and looked up with a surprised face. “ Break up? Are you sure? Or he just…”.

“ Yes we _broke up_ ”. Magnus rolled his eyes. “ I mean really broke up, we are over. It’s not like you and Simon just take a break. Alexander goes his way, I go my way, we don’t need each other in our life anymore”.

“ So you two broke up with each other in peace?”. Raphael continued rubbing Chairman Meow’s fur, didn’t notice that Magnus suddenly trembling. Magnus thought about that night and shivered, he and Alec didn’t break up in peace. He sat on the bed, hugging his knees in a cold sweat. Alec was so scary, he slammed Magnus down the road and tried to rape him, Magnus gasped when he remembered that. Magnus could still feel his skin burning when the hot muzzle of the gun touched his thighs even though his thighs had got better. Everything was gone but the scary feelings were still in Magnus’ mind, he couldn’t handle this pain.

“ Are you okay Magnus?”. Raphael felt Magnus’ silence and looked up, he saw Magnus shivering and his eyes widened with fearfulness. Raphael immediately put Chairman Meow down and leaned closer to Magnus, hands rubbed his cheeks slightly. “ _Dios_ …You are shaking in cold sweat…What happened that night Magnus? Tell me”.

“ Not…nothing…really…”. Magnus stuttered, a gaggle of goose pimples laminated his frigid, naked skin.

“ You said this is _nothing_?”. Raphael yelled. “ Look at you…What did Alec do to you? Tell me. Did he hurt you?”.

“ There’s…nothing…”. Magnus nearly cried, his hands rubbed his thighs hard, his legs felt like they were no longer his and he began to tremble the same way they did in deep winter cold. Raphael watched Magnus rubbing his thigh with fearfulness, he tugged Magnus’ hands. “ What’s wrong with your leg, why you keep rubbing them? Alec had done something to your leg right? You can’t fool me Magnus, let me see”.

“ No Raphael, I don’t want…”. Magnus pleaded, tightening his paints so that Raphael couldn’t pull it down.

“ Hush…”. Raphael patted Magnus’ back to make him calm down. “ It’ll be okay, just show me Mags. Alec is not here, he can’t hurt you…”. Magnus slowly calmed down as Raphael slightly patting his back, his muscles relaxed and he wasn’t shaking anymore.

“ Show me?”. Raphael asked after Magnus had calmed down. Magnus nodded, he unzipped his paints and slowly pulled it down to his knees. Magnus would feel scared and shy when he had to take off his clothes for Alec, but this is Raphael so Magnus didn’t feel that. Raphael and him were just like family, they felt normal even they had to strip to the skin.

“ _Dios_ …”. Raphael took a deep breath when he saw the burns on Magnus’ skin. “ What did he do to you?”.

“ He got angry and pressed the hot gun on my thighs”. Magnus breathed a sigh. “ He didn’t mean to do that, he just got angry and…”.

“ I don’t care he did it on purpose or not”. Raphael said with angry voice. “ You have 17 burns around your thighs, this is rape Magnus. Did you apply ointment on the burns?”.

“ Yeah, it was hurt like hell at first but it got better now, you don’t have to worry”. Magnus smiled and pulled his paints on, then zipped it.

“ Hey…”. Raphael lifted Chairman Meow up, the cat was draped over his stomach and meowing. Raphael drew his fingers from Chairman Meow’s head to tail, the cat stretched and purred happily. “ You must have been very sad these days. Do you want to go out?”.

“ You do know that we are still grounded right?”. Magnus raised an eyebrow, he bet that Raphael knew it. “ Our parents would be very angry, besides I don’t feel like finding someone else now, I need time to overcome this”.

“ _Idiota_ , I’m not telling you to go out to find someone else”. Raphael snorted. “ I mean you should go for a walk or do something to help yourself feel better. You can’t shut yourself in a room and cry like a baby because of that bastard”.

“ But we have to stay home”. Magnus rolled his eyes to remind Raphael again.

“ They all had their business so you don’t have to worry”. Raphael smirked. “ Besides, we just go out for an hour”.

Magnus breathed a sigh, he knew that he had to forget about Alec and everything that night so he nodded and got out of his bed to get dressed. He wore a light blue T-shirt and a jeans, it was simple, not making up and wearing glitter like the time he went to the bar. Magnus locked the door carefully before he left, he didn’t want to go home and find some thieves in his house.

It was a peaceful night, Raphael and Magnus walked slowly together. Stars winked at them from the endless arch of void-black beyond the moon’s corona. They were birthstone-blue and beautiful, all a glitter in their heavenly finery. The ones furthest away were like flashing pinpricks in a veil of darkness. They had a faint, silver tint and they looked like they were the distant, glittering sparks from angel fire. All of them were beacons of hope for all the lost souls of the world, or so Magnus thought. Magnus looked elegantly slender, he felt much better when he could walk under the beautiful sky and forget all the bad memories. Magnus and Raphael were walking and talking when a girl suddenly ran towards them. Her body was scratched and she wore bloodstained clothes, she looked frightened.

“ Help…help me…”. The girl cried, clinging to Magnus’ torso, she was whimpering under her breath.

“ What happened?”. Magnus asked nervously, he reached out and touched her back, rubbing it gently as if this strange girl was his own sister. “ Calm down…Tell us what happened…”.

“ My friend and I was walking in the forest then suddenly we were attacked by some people…I ran here but…”. She cried out. “ My friend is still there, please help me…”.

“ You call the police, we will go find your friend”. Raphael said and the girl nodded, then he and Magnus ran towards the forest. The forest was dark, the trees were staring at them like silent sentries. In the dense shadows, spiders clutched their snare-strings. Their webs shimmered like meshed steel dipped in silver. Magnus couldn’t breathe because of the stuffy air, all his muscles were tensed, he had a bad feeling about this. Magnus and Raphael wandered in the silent forest to find the girl’s friend, but they didn’t see anybody. Suddenly they heard a strange noise like someone was slurping. Magnus turned around to see what was happening and he wanted to throw up at the sight. A beautiful girl was sucking the man’s neck. The man looked horrible, his body was badly scratched, maybe he had been tortured before. Blood came from his neck like a waterfall and the girl was sucking it greedily. Perhaps the girl could feel there was someone looking at her so she stopped sucking and lifted her head up. Magnus immediately recognized her, it was Camille.

“ Ohhhh…It’s you beautiful boy, we met again”. Camille’s face lit up when she saw Magnus, her fangs were glistening after sucking blood. “ I’m very happy to see you here Magnus…”.

Magnus quickly grabbed Raphael’s hand and ran away. “ Run Raphael, don’t let her catch you, we need to get out of here right now”.

“ What’s wrong Magnus?”. Raphael frowned, he didn’t understand what was happening. “ Why we have to run?”.

“ She is not a human...”. Magnus knew he had to tell Raphael the truth, Raphael should know this. “ She is a…”. Camille jumped out like a flash of lighting before Magnus could finish his sentence, she stood between her two progenies Walker and Archer, and Sebastian was with them too. Magnus gasped, he grabbed Raphael’s hand, not wanting to let it go, he knew that he couldn’t run away from 4 vampires.

“ It’s nice to see you two again”. Sebastian stepped towards them, Magnus and Raphael stepped back cautiously. “ I have wanted to kill you two but the Lightwoods always keep an eye on us, they have killed my progenies so they have to pay for it”.

“ We are over, the Lightwoods and I have nothing to do with each other anymore”. Magnus said, trying to hide his shaking voice.

“ Oh but I don’t think so…”. Sebastian looked at them and smirked. “ You two are Alec and Simon’s lovers right? I wonder how their expressions would look like when they knew their boyfriends were exsanguinated, I’m looking forward to see it”.

“ Magnus’ blood is mine, you guys can have that boy”. Camille looked at Magnus hungrily, which made Magnus feel uncomfortable and disgusted.

Walker and Archer approached Raphael and tugged his hand. “ No Raphael…”. Magnus tried to tugged it back but he was slammed down by Camille, his head felt hurt. Archer was gripping Raphael’s hands hard so that he couldn’t escape while Walker smelled Raphael’s neck. Raphael struggled but they were too strong, he couldn’t move.

“ Don’t be selfish Camille”. Sebastian approached Camille and tugged Magnus’ wrist, placing it on his mouth. Sebastian opened his mouth, Magnus saw Sebastian’s white sharp fangs showed up , he struggled, trying to escape.

“ Stop struggling, you’ll be dead anyway”. Camille smirked and leaned closer to his neck, licking it hungrily. Before she could insert her fangs into Magnus’ neck, there was someone tugged her hair and threw her away, Camille frowned when her back slammed hard against the tree. Sebastian, Walker and Archer let Magnus and Raphael’s hands go, they stood up and saw the Lightwoods were there. But there were only Alec, Jace and Simon.

“ I have warned you Sebastian”. Alec ground his teeth, he looked angry and furious, his arms crossed over his chest. “ I said I would kill you if you lay even your finger on him”.

“ You can’t win us”. Sebastian smirked. “ We outnumbered you guys”.

“ Watch your mouth Morgenstern”. Jace glared at him. “ I’ll make you feel regret of saying that, we’ll tear out your tongue”.

Camille quickly came next to Sebastian. The Lightwoods and Sebastian’s clan were baring their teeth to each other, both sides displayed their fangs to threaten their enemies.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus breathed out in relief when he saw Alec standing there, and for that second Magnus knew that he missed Alec so much, he knew that he couldn’t live without Alec, he just wanted to run into Alec’s chest and hug him tightly.

“ Stay there, don’t come near here Magnus”. Alec said but didn’t look at him, still glaring and baring his fangs to Camille. Alec wanted to tear the world apart when he saw Camille trying to suck Magnus.

“ Enough talking”. Sebastian’s expression was some-where between snarl and sneer, the tone alone could start a fight. “ Die Lightwoods”. Sebastian immediately assailed, trying to cut off their heads. Camille and her two progenies also began to attack. Walker was the weakest among the clan, Jace and Alec grabbed his arms when he jumped into them. They used all his strength and tugged Walker’s arms hard, two arms disjoint his body, blood came out like a waterfall. Both Magnus and Raphael felt so scared when they saw that. Camille cried out when her progeny was dead.

“ You killed my progeny…”. She hissed. “ You have to pay for this, I’ll kill him”. Camille approached Magnus as quickly as a flash of lighting, but Alec was faster. He pushed Camille away, vampire was very strong so Camille flew out with great force.

Jace and Sebastian was struggling to each other. Archer ran towards Raphael, trying to kill him but Simon quickly approached Raphael and tugged Archer’s arms, throwing him at the tree with great force.

“ Are you okay honey?…”. Simon reached Raphael, caught him, and pulled him close. His fingers traced over Raphael’s face as if checking for bruises or damage.

“ You have to explain everything to me Simon…”. Raphael was still shocked after witnessing Jace and Alec break that man’s arms.

“ I have thought a lot these days…”. Simon was muttering. “ About me, about us, and I decided to tell you…”.

“ Simon watch your back….”. Raphael yelled when he saw Archer jump into Simon. They struggled. Archer’s left hand crossed Simon’s face, clawed at his eyes. Simon bit it, clamped down for his life, Archer howled as Simon’s fangs hit.

“ Honey…”. Simon used all his strength and slammed Archer down hard. “ Do you have silver?”.

“ Silver? Why do you need it?”. Raphael frowned. “ You still not tell me the truth”.

“ It’s not time to be sulky right now my cinnamon bull”. Simon gasped, struggling with Archer.

“ Stop calling me that…”. Simon couldn’t believe his lover could be so grumpy at this time. Raphael may be grumpy but Alec even worse, Alec was grumpy all the time.

“ I’ll tell you later I promise, so do you have anything made by silver?…I’m kinda dying here…”. Simon was slammed down hard.

“ Here, I still kept the necklace for your birthday…”. Raphael took the necklace out of his pocket. “ What do you want me to do?”.

“ Tighten his neck…”. Simon yelped in pain when Archer’s long nails dug into his left shoulder.

“ You want me to kill him?”. Raphael looked at Simon as if his boyfriend was crazy. “ I’m not a sick killer”.

“ Do you want to see me die?”. Simon yelled. “ Please baby, I’m your boyfriend, I know you love me so do it…”.

Raphael’s heart broke into millions piece when he watched his boyfriend being tortured like that. Raphael quickly crossed the necklace over Archer’s neck and squeezed it hard, Archer’s skin immediately burnt and he yelped in pain. Raphael could see smoke came from his burning neck, he didn’t know why the necklace could make his skin burn. Simon placed his hands on Archer’s head, he used all his strength and cut off the head. Archer now was only a disjoint body, Raphael’s face went pale when he watched blood erupt from Archer’s neck, he felt a little bit dizzy.

“ We killed him baby…”. Simon smiled and stepped towards Raphael, wanting to hug him but Raphael stepped back. “ Put that head down Simon, or I’m going to break up with you”.

Simon dropped the head down and scratched his neck. “ Can I hug you now?”.

“ You have to explain everything to me first”. Raphael glared at him even though he also wanted to hug his boyfriend now.

“ I know but I want to kiss you right now”. Simon grabbed Raphael’s hands and pulled him closer, he let his lips graze and brush over Raphael’s. Raphael also let his lips wrap around Simon’s lower lip, before they got ready for tongue action Simon heard Alec’s voice.

“ Simon…”. Alec ground his teeth, his shirt was torn apart, his shoulder and chest now covered in blood. “ You can fuck your little boyfriend later, now come here and help me”.

“ Wait here baby, I’ll go help Alec, I promise I’ll tell you everything later…”. Simon said and quickly came for Alec. Camille was also looked as tired as Alec, she knew that she couldn’t win if Simon joint their battle, so she ran away. Sebastian also tried to escape but Jace tugged his arms and slammed him down. Sebastian was stronger, he pushed Jace away and quickly ran towards Magnus. Magnus was so scared, he didn’t know what to do when seeing Sebastian coming towards him. Alec grabbed Magnus’s arms, pulled him into his chest and used his body to shelter Magnus. Sebastian’s nails insert into Alec’s back so deeply that Magnus could also see Sebastian’s knuckle dig into it. Alec roared as Sebastian ran fingers down his back, the thick, dark red liquid slowly oozed out of the wound.

Jace quickly approached Sebastian from behind and tugged him out of Alec, Magnus knelt down when Alec collapsed. Simon helped Jace hold Sebastian’s right arm.

“ Alec let do this…”. Jace grabbed Sebastian’s neck. “ Let’s kill him together”.

Alec was badly injured, his back covered in blood and had 6 deep long scratches on it, the scratches were so deep that you could see red muscles. Alec was so tired, but he tried hard to stand up, he grabbed Sebastian’s left arm. Sebastian struggled but he couldn’t escape since Jace, Alec and Simon kept a tight grip on him.

“ Time to die Sebastian”. Jace smirked, used all his strength to cut off his head. Alec and Simon also tried hard to cut off Sebastian’s two arms. Sebastian was dead, blood erupted from his neck and his two shoulders, blood came out like waterfalls and Magnus bathed in Sebastian’s blood. Magnus’ body covered in blood, all his hair and all his face, the metalic smell made him want to throw up.

They heard the police alarm outside the forest, the police finally came after receiving the call from the firl whose friend Magnus and Raphael tried to find.

“ We have to go”. Jace helped Alec stand up. “ The police are coming here, we can’t let them see us. Simon let's go, you can see your boyfriend later".

“ Alexander…”. Magnus called Alec’s name nervously, he didn’t want Alec to go.

Alec looked at him and Magnus’s heart skipped a beat, Magnus hadn’t seen Alec since that night and now he realized he missed Alec so much, he missed those beautiful hazel eyes looking at him. Alec still remembered how cruel he was that night so he thought he didn’t deserve Magnus, he didn’t know if he would hurt Magnus again. Alec looked at Magnus as if he was a stranger. “ Let’s go Jace…”. Alec turned away and the Lightwoods quickly disappeared. Magnus was shock when Alec left him like that, his heart broke into millions piece and he wanted to cry, he cried out Alec's name but Alec was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Magnus forgive Alec???


	11. I'll do anything to win you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating new chapter for too long. I'm really, really sorry you guys. So this is new chapter, hope you will enjoy this.

The police came after Alec had left, all the forest was immediately blockaded. The smell of blood stuck in the air made Magnus feel sick, blood covered his face and made his hair sticky. Magnus couldn’t hold back anymore, he felt his stomach flip, he fell to his knees and throw up. Since he hadn’t eaten anything for 3 days, he only vomited yellow bile. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Asmodeus. Asmodeus patted his son’s back, he had been very worried on receiving the call from the police.

After making sure both Magnus and Raphael were safe, Asmodeus drove them to the hospital. Once they got into the car, Asmodeus began to scold them. Magnus knew that his dad was very worried so he just let him hammer away, and so did Raphael. Only when they headed towards the hospital did Asmodeus stop.

“ I guess being grounded couldn’t keep you two apart. Okay, fine, you two are not grounded anymore, just…try to be safe okay. Next time, don’t toss my heart around anymore than this”. Asmodeus sighed, he thought he would have a heart attack. Both Magnus and Raphael nodded.

“ Dad, I want to go home”, said Magnus.

“ Oh no you guys can’t go home”. Asmodeus immediately protested. “ I need you two stay here for one night to make sure you are okay”.

“ But I’m really okay. You have checked me…”. Magnus tried to convince his father.

“ I know you are physically okay, but what if you had mental problem?  If the police didn’t come you would be killed like 3 bodies in the forest, being cut off heads and arms, which were horrible. Maybe you are not injured but what if you suffered from shock or being mentally hurt?”

“ I told you I’m okay…”

“ No you are not okay. You have just bathed in blood Magnus, I saw you throw up. I know you can’t handle this”.

“ It’s just blood Dad, I throw up because of its sickly smell…”

“ Oh yeah? Are you sure?”. Asmodeus touched Magnus’ hair. “ There’s still blood on your hair…”

Asmodeus showed Magnus the thing on his hair, Magnus felt his stomach flip again and he retched.

“ See? You are not okay so stay here for one night, you can go home tomorrow. I have to leave now”. Asmodeus patted his head and hurriedly left the hospital. Magnus and Raphael had to check with the doctor to make sure they are okay.

“ I’m so tired, I’m going to sleep right now”. Magnus said after a complicated examination. Raphael and him stayed together in the same room.

“ Hey Magnus…”. Raphael was about to ask something but Magnus had already slept, he was too tired to stay awake. Also feeling tired, Raphael lay on the bed and decided to go to sleep. The room was dark, Raphael suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and startled. It was Simon.

“ How could you…?”.Raphael looked at his boyfriend with surprise on his face.

“ I said I would tell you the truth…”. Simon lowered his voice in order not to wake Magnus up.

“ You have to explain everything for me”. Raphael looked directly into Simon’s eyes. “ No lies, no hiding, okay?”

“ Yeah, no lies, no hiding at all…”. Simon mumbled. He frowned as if he was finding the right words to tell his boyfriend. Raphael looked at him, waiting.

“ I’m a vampire”. Simon finally spit it out after a few moments hesitation. All the room went silent, Raphael wondered if he had heard his boyfriend correctly.

“ You are…what?”

“ A vampire…”. Simon began to babble. “ You know…A creature that drinks blood, oh you can call it bloodsucker too… and…and…we vampires have long sharp fangs, we can’t eat food. Vampires are thought to sleep in the coffin but I don’t enjoy that very much. I mean the coffin is quite comfortable but I’m very sociable so I enjoy the hectic pace of life more…”

“ Simon…I…”. Raphael’s eyes widened, he couldn’t keep up with his boyfriend.

“ You know that vampires can’t walk in the sunlight right. If we do that, we will get burn. You know Edward Cullen, he sparkles when he walks in daylight, but that is simply not true, vampires burn in sunlight. Always have, always will. I wish I could be like Edward but that never happen…by the way, I’m cuter than him right, right…”

“ Simon…You are cuter than him but…”

“ I knew it…And you know that we suck blood to survive…personally I prefer AB blood type, but I think O+ is good, too…it’s sweet and…and…like sugar, honey…even thought I forgot how honey taste…And A+ is…”

“ SIMON”. Raphael yelled and Simon immediately shut up.

“ Sorry, I babbled again…”

“ _Dios_ …You are talking too much…”. Raphael sighed, his voice was slow. He covered his face, trying to absorb all the details. Simon sitting there and watched his boyfriend nervously, he was waiting for an answer, what if Raphael didn’t accept him? After a few moments, Raphael lifted his head up.

“ You said you were a vampire…”. Raphael said and Simon nodded. “ So…about the gift I gave you, you can’t take it…”

“ Yeah, I can’t touch silver honey…Not only does it burn, but it also has a paralyzing effect, making vampire cannot pull the silver off of itself…”.

“ And about our first date, you didn’t take me to the restaurant I like…”

“ Yeah…I can’t eat…”

“ And when I was very tired, I called you to go to my school to pick me up, you refused and I have to walk home by myself…”

“ Yeah…it was morning baby, I can’t pick you up. And it took a lot of effort to slow down your anger. Seriously, you hadn't talked to me for a week…”

Raphael snorted.

“ So, what’s your answer?”. Simon asked nervously.

“ Answer what…?”. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“ Do you…still want to be with me…after knowing the truth…?”

Raphael looked at his boyfriend and smiled happily. “ Of course, _idiota_ ”.

Simon beamed after hearing that, and they leaned forward, closer and closer. Their lips met and they kissed, long and slow and steady.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“ What? You two have already made up? When?”. Magnus asked with disbelief in his voice. He just slept for one night at the hospital and everything changed.

“ Last night. In the hospital, I told you”. Raphael sighed. They were sitting in the cafeteria. They had just left the hospital this morning, Raphael knew that Magnus couldn’t stand being in a hospital so they left as soon as possible.

“ But I was with you last night”. Magnus pouted.

“ You slept like a log”.

They were chatting when a boy came to their table. He was tall and cute, both Raphael and Magnus looked at him with surprise.

“ Hi, I’m Woolsey Scott”. The boy smiled, he seem very friendly.

“ What can we do for you?”. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“ Can I talk to you?”. The boy looked at Magnus and winked, which made Magnus blush.

“ Okay…Maybe I just have to leave…”. Raphael stood up and left with his coffee.

After Raphael had left, Woolsey Scott immediately sat down in front of Magnus. Magnus looked at him awkwardly, he didn’t know what to do.

“ Magnus…”, said Woolsey. “ I…We are going to have a party this Friday night. I wonder if...I mean... Do you want to come…with me?”.

“ I…I don’t know…”.

“ It’ll be very fun, you should go, you can bring your friend if you want to”

Maybe he had to move on after everything with Alexander, he had to forget about all vampires things and had a normal life. So Magnus agreed.

“ Yeah I’ll come”.

“ Great, see you there”. Woolsey winked at him and left.

“ _Dios_ …He has just invited you out”. Raphael suddenly jumped out from nowhere, which made Magnus startled.

“ It’s just a party okay”. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“ It’s not just a party, I saw everything, the way he looked at you, the way he smiled, and he even winked at you. So…you will go with him?”.

“ Yes, you can go with me if you want to”.

“ I think Woolsey Scott wouldn’t very happy if I come with you. Besides, I think this is an opportunity for you to forget about Ale…”

“ Don’t bring up his name”, said Magnus. He was trying to forget about Alec, but it was too hard. He always thought about that night in the forest, if Alec hadn’t come he would have been killed by Camille and Sebastian. He remembered Alec’s back was badly scratched because of saving him, Magnus wanted to forgive Alec but he also couldn’t forget about the cruel thing Alec did with him. Magnus sighed, he had to move on.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Alec was sitting on the couch and watching TV with Simon and Jace. His eyes were on the TV but he didn’t pay attention, he didn’t even know what he was watching. Right now, he missed Magnus so much. Alec had recovered well after the night they killed Sebastian, since when he didn’t go to see Magnus. He told himself that he should move on and forget about Magnus but he couldn’t.

“ Hey dude, stop making that grumpy face”. Jace threw a cushion at him and laughed.

Then there was a sound coming from Simon’s phone. Jace looked at the screen and smirked. " You got new message from your boyfriend".

“ Give me that”. Simon was about to grab his phone but Jace was faster, he took the phone and slide to open it. Jace began to read the message out loud.

  _**Dios, there was a cute guy flirting with Magnus today, and he invited Magnus out. Guess what, Magnus agreed.**_

After reading that, all the room went silent. Both Jace and Simon looked at Alec, who was in very bad mood right now.

“ What did you say?”. Alec glared at Jace.

“ Hey, look…they have found who is the murder…”. Jace pretended to look at the TV.

“ There was a guy inviting Magnus out?”. Alec turned the TV off, he was really irritable now.

“ Look Alec”, said Jace. “ You and Magnus are over, so don’t care about the boy who invited Magnus out okay?”.

“ How can I don’t care? That guy is asking my boyfriend out”.

“ Ex- boyfriend, actually”. Simon added.

“ That’s it. I can’t do this anymore”. Alec stood up. “ No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t forget about him. I want him, I won’t let some fucking random guys flirt with my boyfriend. HE IS MINE”. Alec hit the table and it broke.

“ Maryse will kill you dude”. Jace looked at the pitiful table.

“ Screw it”. Alec said and walked towards the window, then he jumped down, ran to Magnus’ house.

With his vampire speed, it only took Alec 2 minutes to get to Magnus’ house. Alec climbed through the window and got inside. It was 12:56 pm and Magnus was sleeping. Alec carefully crawled into bed but suddenly his hands touched something soft and furry. It was Chairman Meow, who had tucked himself under the covers, the cat yowled and darted off the bed, causing Magnus to sit up, blinking.

“ Shit”. Alec quietly cursed the cat.

“ Chairman Meow, what happened?”. Magnus was awoken, he slightly rubbed his eyes. Magnus opened his eyes again, and the sight made Magnus nearly fainted. Alexander was in his bed, looking at him.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus trembled. “ What are you doi…uhm…”.

Before Magnus could finish his sentence, Alec leaned forward, nibbling his bottom lip. Magnus tried to pull back but Alec cradled Magnus’ face with his hands on Magnus’ cheeks and neck.

“ Alexander, sto….”. Magnus opened his mouth to protest and Alec slid his tongue in. “ Uhm…stop Alec…”. Magnus frowned, he placed his hands on Alec’s chest to push him away. Alec was faster, before Magnus could push him away, he pulled his tongue back, moving down to Magnus’ chest.

“ Why are you here Alexander?”. Magnus gasped for air. “ We are over, so don’t…ahhhh…”. Magnus moaned when Alec curled up in his shirt and bit his nipple. Alec’s cold arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist, which made Magnus felt a little bit cold. In the room were there only Magnus’ moan and the sound of Alec kissing his chest. After a few moments, Alec lifted his head up and kissed Magnus lightly on the mouth, hands still wrapping around Magnus’ waist.

“ I heard that there was some guy asking you out, is it true?”, said Alec.

“ How could you know?”. Magnus tried to escape from Alec’s arms but Alec wrapped his waist tighter.

“ So it’s true”.

“ It’s not your business. We are over Alexander”.

“ No we are not. I know that you still love me”.

“ Alec, I can’t forgive you”.

“ I know”. Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead, then his nose, his cheeks, and his mouth. “ But I can’t stand being without you. I don’t want you to love someone else, you have to love me, only me Magnus”.

“ You can’t force me Alexander”. Magnus breathed a sigh. “ You should go home, there’s only 3 minutes before the sun comes”.

“ So you still want to go with that guy?”. Alec unwillingly pulled his arms back.

“ Yes, I’ll go with him. You can’t stop me from doing that Alexander. Now go home”.

Alec looked at the window, then looked at Magnus. He kissed Magnus right on the mouth, nibbling and biting his lips. Magnus frowned because of the rough kiss, he could feel blood in his mouth. Gently sucking Magnus’ blood from his mouth, Alec breathed out happily because of the sweet taste.

“ I have to go now, but I won’t let that guy have you”, said Alec after pulling back.

“ You can’t”. Magnus gasped for air.

“ Yes I can Magnus. Anything, I’ll do anything to win you back”.

Alec hurriedly jumped down the window and ran home. Magnus touched his lips, they were get bruised and swollen after the rough kiss. Magnus sighed, trying to sleep again but he couldn’t stop thinking about Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Alec'll be a party crasher next chapter, or perhaps he'll be a cockblock between Magnus and Woolsey. How do you guys think?


	12. Suck and Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's new chapter. Hope you will enjoy and sorry if there were mistakes~~

The bell toned, Raphael closed his book and put it away. Standing up from a chair, he headed towards the cafeteria. He bought a cup of hot coffee and scanned the room for Magnus. Once he was spotted, Raphael strutted his way over to Magnus. He was about to sit down but he froze when he realized there was other people here. It was Woolsey Scott. Magnus and Woolsey were chatting and sometimes giggling, which made Raphael surprised.

“ That was so funny”. Woolsey looked up when he realized Raphael was looking at him. “ Oh hi Raphael, have a sit”

“ Did I interrupt you guys? Maybe I should leave”.

“ Raphael, we are just talking”. Magnus grabbed his hands and pulled him to sit down.

“ Don’t forget the party tonight, I really want you to come”, said Woolsey. “ And you Raphael, you can also come if you want to”.

“ Yeah, I’ll be there with Magnus”. Raphael said, taking a sip from his coffee. “ I just hope it’s not a crazy party. Last year I was invited to the sex party. _Dios_ it was terrible, everybody there was totally insane. There was a guy that wanted to bang me but before he could do that, I kicked his balls and left”.

Magnus choked on his water and coughed hard after hearing Raphael said that.

“ Are you okay Magnus? Your face is red”. Woolsey said, frowning.

“ It’s *cough*… okay *cough*…I’m fine”. Magnus grabbed a hold of his napkin and began to clean off his face. “ Sorry”

“ It’s okay. You still have water on your face, here, near your lips”. Woolsey reached out his hand, placing it on Magnus’ lips and wiped water drop away.

“ Thanks…”. Magnus blushed.

And then there was a flash light. Raphael just took a picture of them. “ _Oh mi dios_ , you guys are so cute”.

“ Raphael, stop taking pictures”. Magnus rolled his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“ He said yes, and then I kissed him”. Simon told Clary and Isabelle about that night with Raphael, both girls were listening attentively.

“ Ughhh…Can you stop?”. Jace and Alec groaned since they couldn’t shut Simon up.

_Ting Ting…_

The sound was from Simon’s phone. He stopped the story and picked his phone up, sliding to unlock the screen.

“ Oh shit”. Simon’s eyes widened after seeing the picture Raphael sent him. He swiped  on the phone and saw another picture. “ Oh…”. Then another picture. “ Shit…shit…oh my…oh…oh”

“ What’s wrong?”. Jace lifted an eyebrow.

“ Uhhh….nothing”.

“ Give me that”. Jace tugged the phone and had the same face with Simon’s when he saw the pictures. “ Oh shit”.

“ What’s that?”. Both girls were curious.

“ Nothing”.

“ Oh don’t you dare not show me”. Isabelle tugged the phone. She and Clary froze when they saw the pictures. “ Oh my….”

“ Okay what’s that? Show me”. It was Alec that was also curious.

“ No you can’t see this Alec”. Isabelle tried to hide the phone.

“ Why I am the only one who can’t see it?”. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ Cause you are very grumpy, you’ll be even more grumpy when you see this”, said Clary.

“ I don’t care, give me that”.

“ No you can’t…”

“ Clary….”

“ Trust me Alec, you don’t want to see this, it’s only good for you…”

_“ Clary. Give. Me. That”_.

Clary sighed, passing the phone to Alec. Alec looked at those pictures on the screen, clenching his teeth. It were Magnus and Woolsey, they were happily talking with each other. Next picture, Woolsey said something which made Magnus blush. The next picture, they were sitting close to each other, Woolsey’s hand was on Magnus’ lips, helping Magnus to wipe water drop away.

Alec banged the phone on the table, everybody went silent.

“ I’m gonna kill that guy”. Alec clenched his teeth, standing up from his seat.

“ No Alec, it’s morning. You can’t go outside, the sunlight will make you burn and turn into ash”. Jace tugged Alec’s arms back.

“ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck”. Alec began to destroy things in the room. “ I have to stay here while that fucking guy is flirting with my boyfriend. Damn it”.

“ Stop Alec…”. Everybody tried to stop him from destroying the house. Jace hold Alec’s two arms and Simon grabbed his torso to keep Alec from struggling.

“ What are you guys doing?”, said Maryse, who suddenly  headed towards the living room. Maryse looked at the mess Alec had done and froze: broken chairs and table, the TV screen was badly cracked, glass pieces on the floor. She began to be panic. “ Alec, you had just broken the table yesterday, and now are you going to destroy the house?”.

“ Sorry mom….”, said Alec.

“ What’s wrong with you?”. Maryse asked but Alec said nothing. “ Is it about Magnus?”.

 Alec passed the phone for her. Maryse looked at the screen and sighed. “ Alec, if you and Magnus are over you should let him go…”

“ You know I couldn’t do that”. Alec snapped at her. “ I tried hard but he didn’t want to forgive me”.

“ What exactly did you do with him that night?”, said Isabelle. Alec groaned at the question. “ Tell us Alec so that we can help you”.

After a few moments hesitation, Alec sighed and ruffled his hair, making it messy. “ I…I”

“ Spilt it out”. Clary snapped at him.

“ I nearly raped him”.

“ You did what?”. Maryse lifted an eyebrow.

“ I nearly raped him okay. Just _“ nearly”_ , not _“ already”_ so don’t misunderstand”.

“I have to text Raphael, otherwise he would be angry with me”. “ I need to go to the toilet”. Both Jace and Simon immediately stood up and left the room.

“ Fuck you, you two said you would help me”. Alec threw a cushion at them but they already left.

“ Look Alec, you just need to talk to him, be gentle, don’t push him too much”, said Maryse.

“ I don’t know if I could do that…”. Alec ruffled his hair.

“ It’s easy Alec, just be nice with him”. Clary smiled. “ Simon said that Magnus and Raphael would come to Woolsey’s party tonight right? You should go there and tell him that you love him”.

“ I’ll try…”. Alec rolled his eyes. _Clary said as if it was easy._

\---------------------------------------------------------

The party was great. It was a bunch of people standing around drinking, talking, playing beer song. Woolsey beamed when he saw Magnus and Raphael. He grabbed his friend’s arms and headed towards Magnus.

“Magnus”. Woolsey cheered. “ You came”.

“ Yeah, the party is great, I love it, thanks for inviting us”, said Magnus, looking at the man standing next to Woolsey. He was a muscular and-broad shouldered guy at six and a half feet tall. He had dark skin, brown eyes, and a square jaw. He also had a thick scar along his right cheek where silver powder burned his face, and a crater- shaped scar on his right arm.

“ This is my friend, Bat. And Bat, this is Magnus and Raphael”. Woolsey introduced them to each other.

“ Nice to meet you two”. Bat reached out to shake their hands. “ So this is Magnus, who you have a big crush on….Ouch”. Woolsey stepped on his toes and Bat shut up.

“ Bat can you help me with the guest list?”, said Woolsey.

“ Okay”. Bat headed towards the entrance of the house.

 Woolsey turned to Magnus and Raphael. “ Let’s go inside the house, I’ll get you two a drink”. They headed towards the house.

\---------------------------------------------------

“ Jace are you done?”. Alec groaned, waiting for Jace, who was taking a shower.

“ Almost, wait a minute”. Jace shouted back from the bath room. “ We are going to a party Alec, I have to make myself look good”.

“ We’re going there to get my boyfriend back, not enjoying the party”. Alec rolled his eyes. “ Besides, Clary will kill you if you flirt with some girls there, so you don’t have to look good”.

“ Okay okay, I’m done okay? Let’s go”. Jace finally stepped out of the bath room.

Simon, Jace and Alec came to the party within 2 minutes since they had vampire speed. They were about to step in when they were blocked by a tall guy.

“ Name?”. The tall and scar-faced guy asked them.

“ Alec, Jace and Simon”. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ Sorry but you guys are not on the list”. Bat said after checking the list.

“ I don’t care, my boyfriend is inside so let me in”. Alec chuckled.

“ I don’t know and don’t care who your boyfriend is, you guys should leave before I make you leave”.

Alec burst into laugh when he heard Bat threaten him. “ We are much stronger than you so don’t try any shit. You let me in or you will get hurt”.

“ Wait Alec, calm down dude, let me do this”. Jace grabbed Alec’s right arm, then he turned to Bat. Jace’s eyes suddenly changed, they flickered like wavering candle flames and Bat lost his mind when he looked into those eyes.

“ Can you let us in?”. Jace smiled, mesmerizing Bat. Bat nodded without thinking. “ Thank you”. Jace beamed and they headed towards the house.

“ See? It’s easy to get in. Don’t you remember we can use _encanto_ to mesmerize human?”, said Jace.

“ You know I don’t like to use it”. Alec rolled his eyes.

Alec scanned the room for Magnus. Once he was spotted, Alec was about to walk to Magnus when he realized Woolsey was also there. They laughed and smiled, leaning too close to be just friendly.

“ Damn, bro, are you sure you’re alright?”. Jace slide beside Alec at the bar, leaning in to whisper with him.

“ I’m fine Jace”. Alec said, still looking at Magnus and Woolsey.

“ But Alec”, said Jace, clearly unconvinced. “ You look like you are about to murder someone”.

“ That’s ridiculous”. Alec snapped back, rolling his eyes. “ You don’t have to worry Jace, I’m so fucking fi…ne”. Alec frowned when he saw Woolsey stumble and cling to Magnus’ torso. Alec knew that Woolsey just pretend to take a chance on Magnus. Alec’s eyes were narrow, rigid, cold, hard. “ I’m going to teach that guy a lesson and drag Magnus out of this party. Wait here Jace”. Alec clenched his teeth, heading towards Woolsey.

“ Wait Alec”. Simon tugged his arms. “ It’s not a good idea. If you do that, Magnus will never forgive you. Remember what Isabelle and Clary said? You should be nice, be a gentle man, don’t do things that Magnus don’t like”.

 Alec sighed, trying to calm down his anger. “ Okay…So what should I do now?”.

“ Just go there and say hi”. Simon said and three of them headed towards Magnus.

Magnus was talking to Woolsey and Raphael then his words died on his lips when he suddenly felt a cold hand land on his shoulder and spin him around. He froze at the sight, Alexander was standing in front of him with grumpy face as usual. Magnus was so surprised that he couldn’t say anything.

“ What are you doing here? You guys are invited too?”. Raphael was also surprised when he saw Simon and his siblings here.

“ Of course. That’s the reason why we are here”. Jace snorted.

Then there was a long and awkward silence and they could sense it until finally Woolsey spoke up. “ You guys are…?”.

“ Jace”. Jace reached out to shake Woolsey’s hand. “ And this guy is Simon”. Jace pointed to Simon.

“ Simon Lewis, I’m Raphael’s boyfriend”, said Simon, shaking hands with Woolsey.

“ And this is….”. Jace turned to Alec.

“ Alec”, said Alec, his voice was cold and distant. Woolsey reached his hand out, waiting for Alec. Alec looked at Woolsey’s hand, rolled eyes and shook it. But instead of shaking hands normally, Alec squeezed Woolsey’s hand so tightly that he felt hurt, as if Alec was trying to break his hand.

“ Alexander….”. Magnus said before Alec went too far. Alec looked at Magnus, then looked at Woolsey, and let go. Woolsey breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his hand back, secretly rubbing his hand, which made Alec smirked.

“ What are you doing here Alec?”. Magnus whispered so that only Alec could hear, but he forgot that Jace and Simon could also hear it since they were vampires.

“ To take you home”, Alec whispered.

“ No”. Magnus snapped at him. “ I’m not going anywhere. If I want to go home I can go by myself, I don’t want to go with you”.

“ Magnus…”. Alec clenched his teeth, trying to be gentle. “ You’d better go home with me when I’m still happy, I don’t know what I could do when I’m angry”.

“ Don’t talk to me like that, you can’t force me”.

“ Magnus…”. Alec reached out to hold Magnus’ hand.

“ Don’t _Magnus_ me”. Magnus tugged his hand back.

“ Okay I’m sorry, I don’t force you anymore, can you go home now?”. Alec sighed, softened his voice to calm down his boyfriend.

Magnus was about to say something when there was a guy and two girls coming towards them. The guy was a tall, brown- skinned rocker boy with long, dark hair that tumbled over his forehead and down his neck in curls, and had long, thick eyelashes. On both arms, he had tattoos that look like scrolling script winding around his skin. The girl with  straight, dark hair was Lily, and the other girl with pale blonde hair was Maureen. They were Woolsey’s friends.

“ Guys, let’s play games”, said Jordan.

“ Games?”. Woolsey lifted an eyebrow. “ What do you have on your mind?”.

“ Well…How about…”. Jordan put his hand in his jeans pocket, rummaging something, then he took out a playing cards. _“ Suck and Blow?”_.

“ That sounds good”. Maureen and Lily cheered. “ Come, we’ll play here”. They headed towards a corner.

“ What the fuck is _Suck and Blow?”_. Alec lifted an eyebrow.

“ It’s a game Alec”. Simon explained to him. “ You’ll pass a playing card back and forth between people by using your lips”.

“ _Humans_ …”. Alec rolled his eyes. Maybe today he had rolled his eyes too much.

“ It’s fun cause you have to use your mouth to pass the card. If you drop the card, you’ll have opportunity to kiss the person next to you”, said Jace.

“ What a stupid game! Who wants to play this game is also stupid”. Alec snorted.

“ I don’t think so Alec”. Jace pointed to Woolsey, who was sitting next to Magnus. “ I think Woolsey sits next to your boyfriend intentionally so he can drop the card and kiss Magnus right on the mouth. See? He’s not stupid. I bet that his friends choose this game to help him and Magnus to become a couple”.

“ I won’t let him do it”. Alec clenched his teeth, turning to Jace and Simon.” What are you waiting for? Let’s play”.

“ But I thought you said it was stupid”, said Simon.

“ Your boyfriend is also there Simon. Are you willing to let him _suck and blow_ with someone else?”. Alec snapped at him.

“ Okay, let’s play”. Simon looked at Raphael and hurriedly came towards him.

Woolsey was about to sit next to Magnus, but Alec was faster. When everybody around was busy dancing and talking, he moved to the position next to Magnus, fast like lighting, and sat down. Woolsey looked at Alec with surprise, Alec was standing there right a moment ago and in the blink of an eye he was sitting next to Magnus. Alec looked at Woolsey and smirked.

Everybody already sat in a circle. The group were going to pass the card clockwise : Jordan, Lily, Maureen, Jace, Simon, Raphael, Magnus, Alec and Woolsey.

Jordan went first. He pulled one card from a deck of cards and placed the card on his lips and sucked in air to keep it stuck there. Then he passed it to Lily, and Lily passed to Maureen, Maureen passed to Jace, Jace passed to Simon. Simon sucked the card on his lips, staring at Raphael. They leaned in closer, Raphael was about to suck in to receive the card when Simon intentionally drop it. The girls cheered then awwwe when Simon held Raphael’s cheeks and kissed him passionately. Jace giggled, Alec rolled his eyes.

After pulling back, Raphael placed the card on his lips and turned to Magnus. Raphael was about to blow the card to Magnus, but he saw Alec look at him with the evil eyes as if Alec was trying to say _“ Don’t you dare drop the card, my eyes can burn a hole in your face”._ Instead of feeling scared, Raphael thought it would be funny to tease Alec. When Magnus leaned towards him, Raphael breathed out the air and the card dropped.

“ _Oops_ , my bad”. Raphael picked the card up, looking at Alec with amusement.

“ He did it on purpose”. Alec gave Raphael the murderous eyes.

“ Rules are rules”. Maureen snapped at him. “ Kiss. Kiss. Kiss”

Raphael smirked, staring at Alec as if he was saying _“ Yeah I drop the card, what would you do with me Mr. Grumpy? Oh I’m so scared”_. He leaned towards Magnus and smooched his lips, Alec glared at Simon with the meaning _“ keep your boyfriend away from my boyfriend”._

Magnus placed the card on his lips and turned to Alec. _Okay Magnus, you just need to pass the card for him, carefully and fast, don’t drop it so that you can avoid kissing him._

Magnus sucked in the air to keep the card to stuck on his lips, leaning towards Alec. Their face were too close now, Magnus could feel the cold air when Alec breathed. Their heads were now the same level, Magnus lowered his eyelids so that he could avoid eye contact with Alec. They leaned closer and closer, until the card touched Alec’ lips. Magnus blew on the card to push it to Alec.  Instead of sucking in to receive the card, Alec let it drop so that he could kiss Magnus. But Magnus wouldn’t let him do that, the card was the same level with Alec’s abdomen before it fell down the floor, Magnus immediately leaned his head down to chase the card. He bit the small edge of the card, trying hard not to drop it. He didn’t want to kiss Alec. He slowly regulated the position of the card by his mouth but it was too hard, his jaws felt weary.

Alec watched Magnus arduously keeping the card with amusement in his eyes, he wouldn’t let Magnus succeed.

“ Need help?”. Alec smirked, Magnus pretended not to listen to him.

Alec didn’t care, he leaned forward Magnus and sucked the card in. Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking Alec would pass it to Woolsey. But when Magnus was off his guard, Alec suddenly pushed him down, Magnus frowned when his head hit the floor. Alec used his mouth and placed the card on Magnus’ lips.

“ You don’t want to drop the card right? So you’d better not move”. Alec looked down at Magnus.

Then he approached Magnus’ neck and smooched it. Alec was nibbling and biting Magnus’ neck. Magnus used his hands to push Alec away but Alec grabbed his hands so tightly that he couldn’t move. Lily and Maureen, also Jace shouted excitedly. Alec continued kissing Magnus lower and lower, when he was about to unzip Magnus’ pants, Magnus struggled.

“ Alexander stop that…”. Magnus shouted, didn’t know that he had dropped the card.

“ You drop the card”. Alec smirked.

“ What… _uhm_ ….”.

 His words died on his lips when Alec gripped his collar and kissed him passionately. Magnus suddenly gasped when Alec bit his bottom lip, seeking an entrance. Magnus tried to move his hands but it was no avail. Alec’s Hercules-strength was an insurmountable grip. That was when Magnus unconsciously moaned. Earning a wide smirk on Alec’s lips, yet Alec didn’t stop there. He deepened the kiss, knowing perfectly Magnus did not know how to fight back. Alec was sucking his air. The girls went crazy when watching them kiss. Magnus gasped for air after pulling back.

“ That was hot dude”. Jace patted Alec’s back.

“ Yeah that was so hot”. Simon said excitedly. “ You are fucking wild. You pinned him down and kissed him in front of every single person. And when you slid your tongue in his mouth oh it was so fucking hot and I was like _Yessss finally. It was so beautiful_. Oh my god I love you guys so much. I'm so proud of you…”.

“ Do your boyfriend have an off button? He talks too much”. Alec turned to Raphael.

“ I’ll tell him to shut up. Don’t judge my boyfriend”. Raphael snapped at him. “ Besides, while we are still talking here Magnus and Woolsey had sneaked off. Jealous?”.

“ Where is Magnus?”. Alec asked irritably, scanning the room but he didn’t see Magnus anywhere. But Alec was a vampire, he could fell Magnus’ blood scent so he knew exactly where Magnus was. Alec followed the sweet scent in the air, there were humans’ blood scent everywhere but Alec only desired for Magnus’ blood. The scent led him to go outside. Alec felt more comfortable when he left the noisy party room. Outside were there Magnus and Woolsey, they were talking something privately. But Alec could hear it all since his senses were much more sensitive than humans.

“ Magnus…”, said Woolsey. “ I really, really like you…”

“ I’m sorry Woolsey”. Magnus sighed, his voice was sad. “ I have just gone through a bad relationship and I’m… not ready to move on”.

“ Give me a chance Magnus….”

“ No, it won’t be good for you and me…”.

“ How could you know if you didn’t even try?”.

“ I’m sorry but I can’t, it’s too hard for me to move on. I always think about him so I can’t be with you, I don’t want to hurt you Woolsey, so please…”

“ Magnus please…”. Woolsey grabbed Magnus’ hands.

“ No Woolsey…”. Magnus pulled his hands back, was ready to turn and leave.

Woolsey suddenly grabbed him, turned him around and mashed his lips on Magnus’. Magnus was stunned so he just sort of stood there for a second, when he realized what was happening he tried to push Woolsey off.

Alec saw Woolsey force Magnus to kiss him, he became angry. In his mind it sounded like a bomb exploding, a train rushing past blowing its whistle loudly for all to hear. His face was as read as lava, or steam coming out of his ears. He was on edge, a second away from exploding, he clenched his hands and headed towards Magnus. Woolsey was kissing Magnus when he suddenly felt hurt. Alec placed his right hand on just above his right collar bone below the neck and squeezed it hard. It was so hurt that put Woolsey on his knees.

“ He don’t want it so don’t touch him”. Alec clenched his teeth.

“ Alexander. Stop, you are hurting him. Let go Alec”. Magnus hold Alec’s left arm to tell him to stop.

Alec finally released his hand. Woolsey slowly stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

“ Is it because of him?”. Woolsey pointed to Alec. “ Is it because of him that you don’t want to be with me?”.

“ Who wants to be with you? He’s _mine”_. Alec snapped at him.

“ He’s not yours. You two are over. Go away, don’t bother us”. Woolsey pushed Alec’s shoulder.

“  We are over doesn’t mean that you can have him”. Alec tugged Woolsey’s collar and lift him up. Alec was so angry that his fangs had already appeared. Magnus had a fearful look on his face when he saw Alec’s fangs, he afraid that Alec would suck Woolsey’s blood to death.

“ Alexander don’t do that”. Magnus tugged Alec’s arm. “ Let him go”

“ Get your filthy hands off me”. Woolsey struggled.

“ Don’t make him angry Woolsey”, said Magnus. “ Alec I said let go”

Alec let him go but Woolsey didn’t stop there, he punched into his face. Alec pinned him down and punched Woolsey.

“ Both of you. Let go. Are you guys crazy?”. Magnus shouted, trying to hold Alec’s arms back.

Three of them were struggling then Jace and Simon ran towards them. Jace hold Alec back and Simon pinned Woolsey down.

“ _Sleep, sleep…_ ”. Simon’s eyes changed, his brown eyes turned into golden, flickering like wavering candles, his voice sounded so mesmerizing. Woolsey looked into those eyes for a while, and he passed out.

“ Alec, retract your fangs or somebody will see it”, said Jace. Alec finally calmed down.

Magnus was ready to turn and leave then Alec hold his hand back. “ Magnus I…”.

“ Don’t Alec, don’t say anything. I don’t want to talk to you”. Magnus sighed.

“ I’m sorry for losing my temper, but he… he forced you Magnus, and I couldn’t stand it”.

“ He did force me but you would kill him if Jace didn’t stop you”.

“ I didn’t intend to kill him”. Alec voice was higher, nearly yelled.

“ But you almost”. Magnus raised his voice, giving him a cold look.

“ What can I do? Standing there and watching that guy kissing you?” Alec said flatly.

“ But you didn’t have to hurt him like that”. Magnus shook his head.

“ Oh my god”. Alec stood taller, growing very clearly annoyed. “ I said I’M SORRY. But he also punched me. Why didn’t you see that?”.

“ He’s only human. And you, you are much stronger than him. A punch he gave you was just like a scratch”. Magnus gritted his teeth.

“ Okay okay I get it. I’m sorry okay? Satisfied?”. Alec shouted. “ I was just trying to protect you so stop defending him and blaming me”.

“ We are over, we are so DONE so don’t try any shit”. Magnus snapped at him.

“ Why Magnus?” Alec shouted. “Aren’t you ever going to forgive me? I know that I was wrong but you are wrong too. You didn’t even try to open your heart, to accept the truth that I’m a vampire. You didn’t try even once, you are too scared to do that. I tried to be good, to fix my mistakes but you still didn’t give me a chance. The one who is cruel is you”.

Magnus couldn’t say anything, everything Alec said completely shut him up. Alec looked at him and sighed. “ I’m not human Magnus, I’m a vampire, a monster and nothing could change that. If you can’t accept who I really am, I guess I should give up”.

Alec said and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alec gave up. They both gave up each other. (Maybe that's the end of the story...Just kidding *smile*)


	13. I'll try this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. This is new chapter, hope you will enjoy, and sorry if there were mistakes.

“ Alec, get up. You have to go to hunt with me, you haven’t eaten for 3 days”. Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the couch, on which her brother, Alec, was lying. Alec was totally a mess , his hair went into directions, he had been tearing his hair out whenever he thought about Magnus. Since he hadn’t drunk blood for 3 days, his eyes appeared a bright red that completely covered the sclera and a few enlarged blood vessels that look like wiggly red or pink lines across the “white” of the eye.

“ You are so pathetic”. Isabelle shook her head, sighing at her brother.

“ Why don’t you tell Clary to go with you?  I’m not in the mood right now”.

“She went with Jace yesterday so you have to go with me. Not having drank blood for 3 days and if you continue this longer, your body can’t handle it”.

“ I know my limit okay, you don’t have to worry. Now excuse you, can I go back to sleep?”. Alec snapped at her and buried his face in the couch again.

“ You know that we vampires don’t sleep right?”. She raised an eyebrow.

“ And I’m gonna change that. I’m going to lying here all day until I can fall asleep…Ouch”. Isabelle suddenly jumped into Alec and tugged his arms, trying to drag him out of the couch.

“ GET. YOUR. ASS. UP. MY.FUCKING.DEAR.BROTHER”. She yelled into his ears, which made Alec frowned.

“ Get off me”. Alec groaned.

“ NO. I’LL GET OFF UNTIL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING CHILD. BECOME MORE MATURE ALEC”.

“ You are so annoying. Leave me alone”.

Isabelle gasped and stood up to fix her hair. “ You…I don’t care about you anymore. Just lying there and STARVING”. She yelled the last word into his face and stormed out of the door. Alec just groaned, buried his face into the couch again.

\--------------------------------------

Magnus wasn’t better than Alec. He had thought a lot about what Alec said. _What was he really scared of? Alec was a vampire? Or because Alec hurt him? Alec lied to him, Alec hurt him, Alec tried to rape him and tried to suck his blood. Yeah, Alec did all these bad things so you should stay away from him Magnus, stay away from him forever. But…Alec trusted him right? Alec trusted him and told him the secret that he should never know, Alec tried to fix his mistakes, and Alec came for him that night when Camille was about to kill him, Alec saved him, sheltered him in his chest so that Sebastian couldn’t kill him. Maybe Alec wasn’t bad at all. You knew you still loved him, so why you didn’t give him chance? What were you really scared of?_

 _Knock knock…_ Magnus was lost in his mind then he heard there was a sound coming from his window. Magnus was very surprised when he saw Isabelle standing outside, she looked gorgeous and beautiful as usual.

“ Hey, can I come in?”, said Isabelle.

Magnus sighed, opening the window and Isabelle climbed in.

“ Lightwoods style… Never comes through the front door”. Magnus mumbled.

“ You know that I can hear you right?”. Isabelle smirked.

“ Sorry…Do you…I mean…do you need anything?”. His mom had told him that he had to be a gracious host whenever your guest came, but now Magnus wondered what should he do, should he get her coffee or tea, but she was a vampire so she couldn’t drink those. Great, so maybe he should get her some blood. Where could he get it?

“ No no…I’m fine”. Isabelle snorted.

“ Why do you come here? I don’t think we have something to say”.

“ Oh don’t be so distant”. Isabelle rolled her eyes, looked around his room and saw a cat sleeping in his bed. “ You have a cat”. She beamed as if she had discovered something very interesting.

“ Yes, his name is Chairman Meow and it still doesn’t explain why you come here”. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

“ We used to have one, a grumpy cat whose name is Church. But he wasn’t comfortable when living with us so we gave him to one of my family’s friends.”

“ Okay so you came here just to say that?”. Magnus titled his head.

“ Well, I came here to talk about Alec”.

His shoulders stiffened when he heard that name. “ I don’t know why we have to talk about your brother when we are over”.

“ C’mon Magnus. I know that you still love him so give a chance to fix his problem”, said Isabelle. “ He’s miserable, he’s sorry about what he did. You should see him right now, he’s totally a mess. He hasn’t drunk blood for 3 days, I know that he can stand longer but if he continues, seriously, he will die”.

Magnus said nothing, just frowned and slowly sat on the bed.

“ Look, I know my brother has done some stupid things that hurt you but he’s really sorry. Alec…he is not good in relationships. When we were…very long time ago, when Alec was still human…”

 Isabelle stopped for a moment, Magnus looked at her as if he was waiting for her to continue.

“ Alec used to be a very shy boy, always hiding his sexuality. We used to live when, you know, people still disliked homosexuality”. Magnus nodded, and Isabelle continued. “ Becoming a vampire had changed him, he was more confident, stronger, out of the closet, but never find someone he could truly love. He tried to date somebody, but never ended well. I feel bad for him because he’s always alone”.

She smiled sadly. Magnus didn’t look up but she knew that he was listening attentively.

“ When Clary and Simon first came to our clan, he disliked them very much. Oh my god Alec was really terrible at that time. He doesn’t like anybody. He used to look at Clary as if he was trying to say _Hey red head why are you still in my house,_ and always rolled his eyes whenever Simon opened his mouth”. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and laughed.

“ Until you came Magnus”. She continued. “ I have never seen anyone get under his skin like that. He was really happy when he was with you, but he didn’t know how to be in a real relationship and messed everything up, hurt you, threatened your friend, acted like an asshole. If he…If Alec…doesn’t know how, you should…teach him? Everybody has a monster inside, you just need to guide him. He has changed a lot since he met you, and I know that he’ll change even better if you show him how, if you accept the monster inside him, if you give him…one more chance”.

They kept silent for a moment, then Isabelle walked to the window. “ Okay, thanks for listening to me, I have to go now, I’m really starving”.

“ Oh… One more thing Magnus”. Isabelle put one leg on the window ledge, face turned to Magnus. “ We are vampires, we can mesmerize or force you to drink your blood, but Alec didn’t do that, he really cares about you”. She said and quickly jumped out of the window.

Magnus sighed when Isabelle was gone. Suddenly his room door open, which made Magnus startled. Raphael was standing there.

“ You scared me”. Magnus sighed. “ It’s 11, why you come here at this late time?”.

“ Well, my mom won’t be home tonight and I don’t like to be home alone. I came here and your dad let me in”. Raphael took his jacket off and placed it on the table.

“ Is outside cold? Do you need hot chocolate or coffee, I’ll get you some”.

“ Yeah, today is freaking cold. Hot chocolate please”. Magnus immediately stood up from his bed and walked downstairs. Raphael crawled under the blanket and waited for Magnus. After a few minutes, Magnus came back with two hot chocolate mugs, he took one and gave one to his friend.

“ You don’t have to go outside, you can call Simon to come over if you don’t want to be alone”. Magnus took a sip.

“ That’s the point. I’m trying to avoid him now”, said Raphael.

Magnus frowned. “ I thought you guys had made up”.

“ Yeah, but there’s a new problem and I don’t know how to deal with it”. Raphael sighed.

“ What did he do wrong this time?” Magnus smirked. “ Let me guess. Babbling too much? Always talking about Star Wars and other things while dating with you?”

“ Hey, that’s cute”. Raphael snapped at him.

“ So what is it?”. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“ He didn’t do anything wrong. But this is very hard to say….”

“ Just tell me”.

Raphael sighed, leaning into Magnus’ ears. “ Have you ever…let Alec…”.

“ Hey guys”. Simon suddenly climbed into the window, which made both Magnus and Raphael jumped. “ _Dios_ ”. Raphael said as the hot chocolate spilled on his shirt, luckily it had been cool so he didn’t get burned.

“ Seriously, maybe I should have bars fitted on my window like what Uncle Vernon did to Harry Potter so that no one could get in anymore”. Magnus sighed, stood up to get another shirt for Raphael.

“ Actually I can break it easily”. Simon shut up when Magnus glared at him.

“ Why are you here?”, said Raphael.

 Simon beamed when seeing his boyfriend. “ I came to your house but you weren’t there so I thought you had gone to Magnus’ place, and I came here”.

“ Next time call me when you come. Don’t scare me like this okay?”. Raphael said.

Simon nodded and crawled into the bed with his boyfriend. “ What were you guys talking before I scared you two?”.

“ Nothing”. Raphael smooched him on the cheek.

“ You can stay Sheldon, but don’t do anything dirty in my bed”. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“ My name is not Sheldon…”. Simon tried to protest, but his phone rang, he sighed and took out his phone. It was Clary. “ This must be an emergency”. Simon mumbled and answered the phone.

“ Hey what’s wrong?”, said Simon. He frowned when Clary said. His voice changed, worried and cautious. Something serious must have happened. Both Raphael and Magnus looked at him. Raphael was the one who sat next to Simon so he could hear clearly what Clary said. Magnus bit his bottom lip, he had bad premonition about this.

“ Okay, I’ll be there right now”. Simon said and hung up his phone. He stood up and walked to the window. “ I have to go now”.

“ What’s wrong? Tell me what happened”. Magnus’ voice was shaking, he didn’t know why. Simon was too quick, he had jumped out of the window and disappeared into nowhere before he could answered Magnus.

“ Magnus, it’s Alec”, said Raphael. “ Alec was attacked by Camille when he was hunting. I heard Clary said that Alec’s condition was really bad ”.

Magnus gasped. “ How…how bad?”

“ Had a pretty bad cut on his neck, he was able to escape before Camille totally cut off his head, but he lost too much blood. Besides, he hadn’t drunk blood for 3 days so he is very weak right now, couldn’t fight. Maryse and Robert are out of town now but they are on their way coming back, Jace and Isabelle are following Camille, Simon goes to help them”.

“ Alec…he will be okay right?”. Magnus tried to keep his voice from shaking. “ I mean…he is a vampire… He will be fine”.

“ Magnus…”. Raphael frowned. “ Simon told me if a vampire was completely drained of their blood, they could become comatose, and eventually perish. What if Camille finds him, and if she doesn’t, Alec will also die because of blood loss. Maryse is not there to help him. Alec is not okay, he is going to die Magnus”.

 Magnus gasped, couldn’t hear anymore. _What if Alec dies? No no, I have to calm down._ “ I… I have to find him”.

“ No Magnus”. Raphael grabbed his arm. “ You can’t go inside the forest now, Camille is still there.”.

“ But I have to find him Raphael”. Magnus tugged his hands back. “ He can be dead, I can’t let that happen”.

“ Don’t. Stay here, I won’t let you go. It’s dangerous”. Raphael tried to convince him but Magnus pushed him up the wall so hard that his head hurt, Raphael frowned and groaned, knees down, hands rubbing his head.

Magnus ran downstairs quickly, finding a key. He hurriedly put the key into the keyhole, his hands were shaking.” C’mon, open, you damn door”. Magnus mumbled. And _click_ , the door opened, Magnus quickly ran outside. Asmodeus had gone to bed, didn’t know that his son was running to the forest right now. After the hurt feeling had gone, Raphael slowly stood up to gain his balance, he looked around the room, but Magnus had run away.

 “ Shit”. Raphael hurriedly ran downstairs, became more panic when he saw the door open. “ MAGNUS”. He shouted and ran outside.

\--------------------------------------------------

Magnus had forgotten to bring his coat, the weather outside was so cold but he didn’t care. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest, his lungs felt like burning while he was running towards the forest. A blast of arctic air speared through his shirt, prickled along his skin, sinking down to his very bones.

 Magnus stopped when he saw the forest, rummaged through his pocket to find his phone, he needed to turn on the flashlight, the forest was so dark. Magnus took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the forest. He had to find Alec before Camille. Magnus thought he would never come here again, but now he was here. The noise all around him by night seemed to be magnified by the thousands. Magnus gasped, he didn’t know how he could find Alec in this big forest, where the fuck could Alec be? Magnus took a deep breath, he had to try.

He had been wandering around for more than 20 minutes but he thought like many years had passed. Magnus felt more nervous every minute passed, his body was shaking not only because of feeling cold but also because of the bad premonition. Magnus felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he startled and looked back. Clary was standing behind him, there was blood on her face and her clothes.

“ What are you doing here Magnus? Go home, it’s very dangerous. Camille is here”, said Clary.

“ I know”. Magnus gasped. “ But I have to find Alec, do you know where is he?”.

 “ Listen Magnus”. Clary grabbed his arms. “ Go to the forest behind our house. Alec is there, just find him. Go, hurry up. I have to go to help Jace now”.

 Magnus hurriedly ran towards the Lightwoods house, hoping that Alec was still okay.

\--------------------------------------------

“ I’m coming”. Simon jumped down form the tree, ran next to Isabelle.

“ Hurry up guys”, said Jace. “ We can’t let Camille run away, she is very fast. I called Clary, she’ll be here”.

They were running very fast, to the point of becoming a blur to regular humans. When they accelerated, a distinct whooshing, vacuum-like sound could be heard. Vampires become faster with age, Camille was much older than all of them, she almost seemed invisible all together, which gave her the advantage.

“ Sorry I’m late”. Clary said, trying to catch up with them. “ I met Magnus on the way here”.

“ Magnus?”. Jace frowned. “ What is he doing here?”.

“ Find Alec”, said Clary.

“ How could he know?”, said Isabelle.

 Simon sighed. “ Must be Raphael”.

“ Good job Simon”. Jace mocked.

 “ Sorry okay?”. Simon rolled his eyes. “ But my boyfriend isn’t here, right?”.

“ No, I don’t see him”, said Clary.

“ That’s good”. Simon smiled. “ If he was here, I would be very worry….What the hell?”. Simon frowned when he looked to the right side. Raphael was in the forest, looking for someone. “ Why is my boyfriend HERE?”. Simon yelled.

“ Take him Simon”. Isabelle sighed. “ You can’t let him here alone”.

Simon quickly turned right, using his super speed and grabbed Raphael. Simon squatted down, placed one arm around his boyfriend and the other arm around the bend in his knees. Then, he moved upward, lifting Raphael up. Raphael was shock, just a moment ago he was looking for Magnus then someone suddenly lifted him up. Raphael breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that Simon was carrying him.

“ Why are you here? Did you lose your mind?” Simon said, carrying his boyfriend while running after Camille with his friends.

“ Excuse you”. Raphael snapped at him. “ My friend ran here so I have to find him, now can you put me down?”

“ No, it’s too dangerous to leave you alone, you have to go with me”.

“ What about Magnus?”, Raphael frowned.

“ He’s with Alec now”, said Clary.

\----------------------------------------------------

Magnus did as Clary told, he ran to the forest behind the Lightwood’s house but he didn’t see Alec there. The forest was so dark and quiet, even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in the ears. The sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere close and thick.

“ Alec…”. Magnus called Alec’s name, but nobody answered.

Magnus bit his bottom lip, steeled himself to keep moving. The air was several degrees cooler and soon he began to shiver. On his frequent stops, he listened for signs of life around him, but there came none.

“ Alexander?”. Magnus tried again, this time his voice was shaking. “ Where are you…?”.

Magnus kept moving and calling Alec’s name, his heart beat like a drum with every steps. He took another step and found himself stopped again. There was a crack sound coming from the ground. Magnus frowned, didn’t know what would happen. Then suddenly a hand emerged from the ground, grabbing Magnus’ right ankle. He was shock, trying to struggle, gripping his hands in the ground. He looked back and saw a head, and then shoulders, and a vigorous torso emerged from the ground, he wanted to scream but his voice was stuck in his throat. He was too scared to say a word. He tried to struggle, when he was about to stand up, he was pulled back by a great force. The man from the ground slowly crawled on Magnus’ body, a cold hand touched Magnus’ cheekbones.

“ No…”. Magnus tried to push the man away. “ Don’t touch me”.

“ Shhh….”. The man grabbed Magnus’ wrist to stop him from struggling. “ Shhh…It’s me Magnus…Don’t be scared…”.

Magnus stopped when he heard a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes, and he saw Alexander was looking down at him. There was dirt covered on Alec’s hair, body and his face. His eyes appeared a few enlarged blood vessels that look like wiggly red or pink lines.

“ Alec…It’s you”. Magnus gasped, gently used his hands to wipe all the dirt on Alec’s face and hair away. “ Why you…Why you were…underground?”.

“ I was badly injured, really bad, so I have to inter myself in the ground to rest, gain strength and power”, said Alec.“ And you? Why are you here?”.

“ I…I…”. Magnus stuttered. “ I come here to see you”.

“ Why?”. Alec’s voice was cold and distant.

“ I… I’m worried about you”.

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, then slowly stood up. “ Go home Magnus. Don’t come near me”.

Magnus was shock, he ran all the way here to see him but Alec just told him to go home. Magnus stood up, his voice was shaking. “ Alexander…I…”

“ I told you to go home”. Alec gritted his teeth, didn’t look back. “ I don’t want to see you”.

Magnus bit his lip, threw a small branch near there at Alec. “ But I want to. Look at me Alexander”.

Alec reluctantly turned back. “ You don’t have to care about me. You hate me, I’m just a monster in your eyes so don’t care about me. Besides, I’m very thirsty now, I haven’t drunk blood for many days so don’t come near me, I don’t know what I would do to you”.

“ Alexander I’m sorry…”. Magnus said, nearly cried. “ I…I’m really sorry. I’m scared Alec, I’m scared that you are a vampire and I’m scared that you could hurt me, but I can’t stand being without you. I missed you Alexander. You tried to fix your mistakes and I denied all of your attempts, but this time I don’t want to push you away anymore, I want to be with you. When I knew the truth, I ran away, I was scared of what you really are and now I’m still scared, but this time I’ll try, try to accept who you really are”.

Alec pulled Magnus close to his chest, hands cupped Magnus’ cheeks and kissed him so hard that he saw stars. Magnus moaned when their lips touch, wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. Magnus felt Alec licking his bottom lip, seeking an entrance. Magnus gasped when Alec bit his lip so hard that he could smell blood. The kiss wasn’t a kiss anymore, it was like they were crushing and biting each other’s lips. When their kiss ended, Magnus gasped for air, arms still wrapped around Alec’s neck.

“ I’m sorry too”. Alec said, kissed his forehead. “ For hurting you. I know that you couldn’t totally forgive me now, but I’ll wait, just give me chance”.

“ I will”. Magnus smiled.

Alec’s cold hands touched Magnus’ cheeks. “ But you have to go home now. I’m really thirsty, seriously. I need blood to gain strength and power, I’m really weak right now. I don’t want to hurt you anymore”.

“ No. I don’t want to leave you alone”.

“ Magnus, this is serious. You will be scared of me more”.

“ I know that, but I said I would try this time, remember?”. Magnus smiled. “ Can you show me your neck?”.

Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek and lifted his head up, revealing his neck. Magnus gasped yet again, another gust of cold air entering his lungs. There was a pretty bad cut on Alec’s neck. The skin on his neck was cut very deep and large, exposed the red muscles below. Blood still oozed and bleed from the wound. If Alec were human, he would be dead many hours ago.

“ It must be very painful. Camille did this?”. Magnus asked, still staring at the bloody wound.

“ Yeah, with her nails”. Alec laughed. “ Very, very long and sharp. Izzy and I argued, then I decided to go outside, who knows that Camille was there”.

“ It’s nothing funny to laugh”.

They were just sitting there, both silent. Magnus still looking at Alec’s neck, gently used his hands to touch the wound. “ Why your neck doesn’t heal?”.

“ I’m thirsty and tired now. The healing process would take a lot of time”.

“ Drink mine”.

“ What?”. Alec frowned, wondered if he had heard correctly.

Magnus stopped staring at the wound, his eyes now met Alec’s. “ Drink my blood Alexander”. He repeated.

“ What? No, no”. Alec shook his head. “ I won’t do that”.

“ I don’t want you to die”, said Magnus. “ Nobody can help you but me”.

“ I could handle this until my mom come back, she’s on her way”.

 “ No. Look at you. Thirsty and tired, lost too much blood. You can’t handle this alone”. Magnus gently touched Alec’s cheek and kissed his nose. “ I allowed you Alexander, so you don’t have to worry. I want to do it”.

Alec gasped. He leaned closer to Magnus’ neck. He breathed in the scent of blood flowing in Magnus’ body, it was so sweet and tempting. Alec extended his fangs, looked up to see Magnus. His boyfriend was shaking slightly when he saw Alec’s white, sharp fangs.

“ Are you sure Magnus?”. Alec held Magnus’ hands. “ Your hands are shaking. You don’t have to, you know”.

“ I’m still scared Alec”. Magnus gasped. “ But I don’t want to stop”.

Alec kissed his cheeks. “ Last time, answer me Magnus and I won’t ask again. Do you really want it? I f you say no, I’ll stop”.

“ Do it Alexander”. Magnus swallowed. “ Is it hurt?”.

Alec kissed his cheeks. “ I’ll be gentle”.

Alec kissed and trailed his tongue along Magnus’ neck. Magnus’ heart was beating so fast that his chest wanted to explode. His hands were shaking, gripping in Alec’s shoulder. The wet feeling when Alec’s tongue running along his neck made him shiver. “ Relax your body Magnus”. Alec’s voice was like poison, it mesmerizing him. Magnus did as he told, tried to relax his muscles. And the wet feeling suddenly gone, another feeling that Magnus had never known came. It burned because the skin had been broken and blood oozed out. It hurt really bad when Alec sank his teeth in, but then he felt his neck was starting to fall asleep, and at the same time he started to like it. It was like an adrenaline rush along with being turned on. Magnus grabbed hold of Alec’s hair and let out a moan, eyes rolled to the back of his head, shining with tears.

Alec felt like he was in heaven, even though heaven was not the place for vampires like him. His fangs sank deep into Magnus’ neck and blood oozed out, hit his lips. The sweet taste first spread his mouth, and ran down his throat. His throat was burn with sweetness. Alec adored this warm liquid, each swallow made him stronger. It was sweet, it was wholesome, and it was what he need.

Alec left Magnus’ neck. Blood running down from the holes Alec inserted his fangs. There was blood on his mouth and his fangs, Magnus looked at him with dazed eyes. Alec leaned closer, and they kissed. Magnus frowned when he tasted his own blood, it was like metal. Alec suddenly pulled back, which made Magnus confused. Alec sank his teeth in Magnus’ neck again, wanting to taste his blood one more time. Magnus moaned and gasped, tears running down his cheeks.

Magnus’s head was spinning around, he couldn’t think clearly anymore.

“ Alex..ander…”. Magnus gasped. Everything was so blur, turning grayish and hazy. Then things got fuzzy. “ Alec…Stop…”. His voice sounded so quiet that Alec couldn’t hear him. His limbs felt sore, felt like he was drowning. Everything then was nothing but black.

Alec left Magnus’ neck, moaned when he felt the sweet taste still in his throat. “ Magnus…”. He called his boyfriend but suddenly he felt something strange, his boyfriend didn’t answer. Magnus’ body was so cold, he was shivering and gasping, his lips turned purple and his breath was shallow.

“ Magnus?”.


	14. Find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there was mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy~~

Maryse was preparing all of the tools and equipment she needed handy and made sure that any materials were fresh and sterile. Magnus was lying in bed unconsciously, his breath was shallow and he was shivering. Alec was sitting on the couch, watching his mother open the IV bag and set up an IV line. Magnus was going to have an intravenous drip because his blood pressure dropped too low.

“ Mom…”. Alec looked at Magnus worriedly. “ Is he okay?”

“ No he is not okay”, said Maryse, still preparing the IV line. “ Maybe he hasn’t eaten very much for many days. He went to see you right, tonight is cold so probably he is having a fever. And thanks to you Alec, you drank his blood too much until he fainted, he is very weak right now”.

“ Fuck myself”. Alec mumbled.

“ And you Alec?”. Maryse put on sterile gloves and applied a tourniquet to swell up for easy insertion. “ Are you okay? How about the bad cut on your neck? Do you want me to check it?”.

“ I drank Magnus’ blood so I’m fine now. It’s good that you came home at the right time. Otherwise, I didn’t know what to do when Magnus passed out in my arms”.

Maryse tore open a fresh alcohol wipe and applied it to Magnus’ skin, she wiped gently but thoroughly, ensuring an even coat of alcohol. “ Don’t worry Alec, he’ll be fine”.

“ Mom…”. When she was about to insert the needle through the skin, Alec stopped her.

Maryse looked at him, raised an eyebrow. “ Yes?”.

“ Be gentle. Don’t hurt him”. Alec said and Maryse rolled her eyes. Her eldest son was so in love with this boy.

The door opened and all the Lightwood’s kids walked in. Jace groaned and walked to the couch, sat down next to Alec. Clary and Isabelle went to the kitchen to find some blood, they were really exhausted. Simon walked in while carrying his boyfriend, who was yelling and struggling.

“ Put me down Simon”. Raphael gritted his teeth.

“ Raphael and I will be in my room”. Simon talked to them and quickly dragged his boyfriend to his room.

 “ How is Camille? Did you guys kill her?”, said Alec.

 Jace started to groan. “ No. She is too fast. We lost her track”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ Great. You, Izzy, Clary and Simon, four vampires but can’t kill her. I’m so damn proud of you guys”.

“ Thank you very much”. Jace smirked.

“ Don’t be grumpy my dear brother”. Isabelle was drinking blood from the bag she took in the kitchen. “ How is your neck? You can sit here and criticize us so I guess you are fine, right?”. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ Oh my god…”. Isabelle beamed when she saw Magnus lying in bed unmoving. “ Look at his neck. You drank his blood?”. She stepped closer to see his neck clearly. There were two small dots with a puncture in the center, around the wounds was slightly red, the blood dripping from the wound had been dry.

“ Stay away from him Izzy”. Alec’s gaze settled on the unconscious boy.

“ How does it taste?”, said Clary.

Alec frowned. “ What?”.

“ You know what she is talking about. How is Magnus’ blood?”. Jace patted his shoulders.

“ I’m not telling you guys”. Alec rolled his eyes.

Isabelle smirked. “ Is it sweet?”. She liked teasing her brother most. “ Or delicious?”.

“ I don’t want to talk about this Izzy”. Alec gritted his teeth.

“ Did you get high while drinking it?”. Isabelle continued.

“ Izzy…”. Alec frowned.

She giggled. “ I wonder what his blood taste like? Look at his neck, I want to bite it. It’s just one bite so it okay right?”.

“ Izzy”. Alec yelled at her this time, which made everybody look at him.

“ I’m just joking”. Isabelle groaned. “ Who dares touch your little boyfriend?”

“ Enough. Don’t go too far Izzy. All of you should return to your room and rest. If you guys keep staying here and yelling, Magnus can’t sleep. He’s very weak, can you guys let this boy sleep?”. Maryse snapped at them and they all went back to their room, except Alec.

“ You too Alec”. Maryse raised an eyebrow as if she was trying to say _Why you don’t leave?_

Alec didn’t listen to his mother, he stepped to Magnus’ bed instead. “ I want to stay here with him”. He gently rubbed Magnus’ cheeks, and then crawled into the bed, lying next to his boyfriend, wrapping his strong arm over Magnus’ waist.

“ You should let him rest Alec. He is a patient now and you can’t dispute the bed with him”, said Maryse.

“ I’m just lying here, I won’t do anything bad to him so you don’t have to worry. What do you think I could do? I drank his blood so I’m full now, I can control myself”.

“ You two are in love. And you know that when two love birds sleeping in the same bed they will probably…you know…”. Maryse was trying to find the right words.

“ Fuck?”. Alec raised an eyebrow.

 Maryse cleared her throat. “ I mean they can’t control themselves and may have some sexual intimacy”.

Alec snorted. “ Please. I’m not a teenager. Besides, Magnus is sleeping now. I’m not that kind of pervert”.

“ Well, so I’ll leave you two alone. Don’t do anything bad to him okay?”. She said and left the room, Alec rolled his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Magnus slowly opened his eyes. He felt confused, dizzy and ill for a while. He closed his eyes, stayed there for a few minutes and tried to open again. He looked around and realized that he wasn’t in his room, and it took a few more minutes for him to recognize it was Alec’s.

“ You’re awake”, said a familiar voice next to him.

Magnus tried to move but he whimpered when he felt the agonizing throbbing.

“ Take it slow”. Alec placed a soft pillow behind his back and helped his boyfriend sit up. Magnus touched his forehead, there was a damp washcloth placed on it. He frowned when he moved his right arm, he felt a sudden sharp pain radiating along his right arm as the IV was inserted.

“ Are you okay Magnus?”. Alec cupped his face and lifted up.

“ I’m fine, just a bit tired”. Magnus smiled. “ What time is it?”.

“ 6 in the morning. Wait here, I’ll be back”. Alec quickly ran into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of juice. Everything happened so fast, Alec just gone and when Magnus blinked his eyes, Alec was next to him again. Magnus frowned, he was so tired and Alec made it worse. Maybe from now on he had to try to get used to this.

“ Drink this”. Alec gave him the glass of juice. “ Mom said it would provide your body with vitamin C, folate, vitamin K, help you absorb iron and form red blood cells, or whatever I forgot…Just drink it”.

Magnus snorted and took a few big gulps.

“ How is your neck?”, said Magnus.

Alec lifted his head up so that Magnus could see. “ It’s fine now. See? Don’t worry about me, you should worry about your health”.

Alec leaned closer, until their head were the same level, he took the damp washcloth on Magnus’ forehead away and placed it on the table next to the bed. His forehead touched Magnus’. “ You are having a fever, your forehead is so hot, your breath is hot too. Mom said you haven’t eaten much, so your body is very weak. And…uhh…”.

Alec pulled back, biting his bottom lip. “ You lost too much blood”.

Magnus just _“oh”._

“ I’m sorry”. Alec said. “ I couldn’t control myself and…drank too much. I’m really, really sorry”.

“ It’s okay. I’m not mad. I allowed you, remember?”. Magnus smiled,

“ Why haven’t you eaten much?”, said Alec.

“ Well, I didn’t have mood to eat when we broke up…”.

“ Don’t do that again, okay?”.

“ Will do”. Magnus smiled and smooched Alec’s cheeks.

Alec beamed at Magnus. “ And…How’s your neck? How do you feel?”.

Magnus thought about the bite that Alec gave him. He remembered the tremors running down his spine when Alec sank his fangs deep into his neck. He remembered the hurt feeling when Alec’s sharp fangs cut through the thin blood vessels and red liquid began to spill out. And then he felt so good, felt like he was high and like his mind was floating. Magnus remembered all of that and blushed.

“ It’s…fine”. Magnus guessed.

Alec looked at him, raised an eyebrow as if he was trying to say _Just fine?._

“ Did I hurt you when I inserted my fangs?”.

Magnus looked away, avoiding eye contact with Alec. “ Uhh…No. You did great”.

Alec seemed disappointed with the answer. They were just sitting next to each other on the bed, remaining silent. Then Magnus felt Alec’s cold arms around him. Alec bent back Magnus’ head across his arms and kissed him, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made Magnus cling to him. Alec’s insistent mouth was parting Magnus’ shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves. Magnus was kissing him back, arms wrapping around Alec’s neck, shivering when Alec slid his tongue in. Alec slipped his cold hands under Magnus’ shirt, his hands skimming up Magnus’ rib cage. Magnus let out a moan when Alec’s touched his nipples, stroking and pinching them.

“ Alec…”. Maryse cleared her throat. Magnus blushed and gently pushed Alec away.

“ Yes mom?”. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ Can you talk with me? Magnus, can I borrow him?”. Maryse looked at them.

Magnus nodded. Alec groaned and stood up, followed his mother. Magnus sighed when they had left. Raphael entered the room, walking to the bed and sat next to Magnus.

“ How are you feeling?”, said Raphael.

“ Good”. Magnus gave him a small smile. “ I’m…sorry, for punching you”.

Raphael just snorted. “ It’s ok. I’m not mad. If I were in your situation, I would do the same thing. But are you sure you want to be with Alec?”.

“ Yes”. Magnus nodded. “ I want to be with him”.

 Raphael chewed on his bottom lip. “ I’m happy for you. But I still don’t like him”.

Magnus laughed. “ Oh my god, you are acting grumpily just like him. Do you want to go home or stay—Shit. Home. My dad will kill me”. He groaned.

“ _Dios_ ”. Raphael frowned. “ I forgot about your dad. He will kill me, too. Did you lock the door when we left?”

“ Why you ask me? You were the last one to leave”.

“ We need to go home. Now”. Raphael stood up, ready to leave.

Magnus carefully removed an IV, he felt dizzy when standing up so suddenly.

“ Where are you going?”. Alec came back after the conversation with his mother, he quickly walked to his boyfriend, helped him gain his balance before falling to the floor. “ You are sick so lie down there”.

Magnus frowned because of the headache. “ If I don’t go home now, my dad will kill me”.

“ Just call him”. Magnus could sense the anger coming from Alec’s voice.

“ And say what? Tell him we are at your house? That would add fuel to the fire. Raphael and I have been in many bad situations and now this, my dad would be very angry”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ No, stay here”.

“ No, I want to go home”. Magnus protested.

“ Stay here”. Alec said, crossed arms over his chest.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus pleaded.

Alec tried to look away, his boyfriend was pleading him with those kitty eyes.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus continued.

Alec groaned, totally gave up. “ Fine. It’s morning so I can’t take you home, can you go by yourself?”.

“ I’m not a kid. Raphael will go with me”. Magnus smiled.

“ Hey…”. Alec said before they left. “ Remember to eat when you go home. You need to take care of your body”.

Both Magnus and Raphael rolled their eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“ Where did you two go last night?”. Asmodeus said, almost yelled when he saw Magnus and Raphael walk in the house. “ I woke up and walked downstairs, finding the front door open and you two were gone. I thought the thief had broken in the house and kidnapped you guys. Oh my god, what’s wrong with you two? Went to the bar, car chase, lost in the forest with some killers, and…and other things…I think I soon have a heart attack”.

“ Dad, I’m sorry…”. Magnus lowered his head.

“ I’m sorry too”, said Raphael.

“ Where did you two go last night?”. Asmodeus continued.

Magnus and Raphael made eye contact with each other. “ We…uhhh…we…We couldn’t sleep, so we went out for…a walk. Yes, for a walk. And…uhhh…you know, talk and chatter…”.

Asmodeus glared at them. “ What should I do with you two? Grounded? No, last time I grounded you and then you also “ went out for a walk” and how after you two ended up being in the forest with some serial killers, that time you two were almost killed by those crazy murders if the police didn’t come”.

Magnus and Raphael stood silent.

“ Tell me boys, what should I do with you two?”. Asmodeus gritted his teeth. “ Spanking? No, you two are too old to do that”.

Magnus and Raphael ‘s face turned pale when they thought about the scenario that Asmodeus would spank them. That would be very bad.

“ Dad…”. Magnus said. “ We won’t do this again. Please forgive us”.

“ Yeah. We are really sorry Mr. Bane, please don’t spank us. That would be very…embarrassing. Can you…uhh…forgive us and then we could forget all about this?”.

“ Forget all about this?”. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. “ And are you two sure this is the last time? Are you two sure this won’t happen again?”.

“ Maybe. Perhaps…”. Magnus bit his bottom lip.

Asmodeus looked at them and sighed. “ I’ll forgive you this time. But next time I won’t”.

“ Thanks Dad…”. Magnus smiled.

“ I have to go to work now”. Asmodeus stood up, put on a necktie.

“ Magnus, I think I should go home too”, said Raphael.

“ Yeah. You should go home…”. Magnus coughed, frowned because of the headache. “ I think I should take a nap, I feel a little bit dizzy”.

 Raphael patted his shoulder. “ Take a rest. If you need anything, just call me”.

When both Asmodeus and Raphael left the house, Magnus went to his room. Chairman Meow was scratching his paws on Magnus’ shirts, definitely Magnus had forgotten to feed him. Magnus was too tired to care, he crawled in the bed, closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open. He felt much better after waking up, his head didn’t feel dizzy and his body’s temperature wasn’t hot anymore. Magnus looked out at the window, the sky was dark. Magnus took the phone on the table to check the time, it was 18:40. He just wanted to take a nap and how after he ended up sleeping until evening. Magnus rolled out of bed, walking downstairs to find something to eat.

He was standing in the kitchen, scanning the fridge for a few minutes and decided to make pancakes. Magnus prepared all the ingredients and started to cook. He was mixing the ingredients then he realized he needed the whipped cream for the topping. He was about to turn around to head towards the fridge, but when he turned around, Alec was standing behind him.

“ Oh my god…”. Magnus was startled when he saw Alec. He placed his hands on Alec’s chest and sighed. “ Next time don’t creep on me like this. You are scaring me”.

“ Sorry”. Alec lifted Magnus’ chin up and kissed him on the mouth. “ You are my lover now. You should get used to it”. Alec said between the kiss.

Magnus gently pushed Alec away. “ Don’t tell me you came through the window again”.

“ You know me”, said Alec.

“ You could ring the doorbell and I would open the door to you”. Magnus took the whipped cream from the fridge and continued with his pancakes.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist while Magnus was flipping the pancakes. “ Yeah I know that but I like to… surprise you”.

“ Please. The way you surprise me soon give me a heart attack”, said Magnus.

“ What are you doing?”. Alec looked at the pan.

“ Pancakes”.

“ For dinner?”. Alec raised an eyebrow.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “ Anyone who says pancakes are only for breakfast needs a wake-up call”.

“Okay. Done”. Magnus said when finishing his pancakes. “ Let’s go to the sofa and enjoy this”.

They were sitting on the sofa and cuddling. Magnus was in the crook of Alec’s arm, his head was resting right below Alec’s neck. Alec put his arm around his boyfriend.

“ Wanna eat with me?”. Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled.

“ You know that I can’t eat”, said Alec.

“ Too bad…”. Magnus cut off a small bite and got the pancakes in his mouth. “ Um…This is good…”

“ Did you get scolded?”. Alec smooched Magnus’ cheeks and asked.

Magnus swallowed. “ Yes, my Dad was very angry. He even wanted to spank me and Raphael”.

Alec laughed.

All the room was silent, except for the clinking sound of fork and knife hitting on the plate when Magnus was eating. Alec put his arm around his boyfriend, nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck, gave him a loud smooch of a kiss.

“ Stop. You’re tickling me”. Magnus laughed.

“ Are you done with your pancakes?”. Alec murmured into Magnus’ ear, before placing another kiss in the hollow behind his ear.

“ Let me take a drink”. Magnus took a few big gulps, shivered when Alec blew softly on his ear. “ Stop, stop…”. Magnus gently pushed Alec away and stood up. “ I need to put this plate in the dishwasher”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ Let me”. He took the plate from Magnus’ hand and walked into the kitchen, put the plate in the dishwasher and came back. Magnus blinked his eyes, Alec was so fast that Magnus could only see him like a blur of motion and hear the whooshing sound.

“ Curse your vampire speed”. Magnus mumbled to himself.

“ Let’s continue”. Alec placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and gave it a light rub, caressed his arm to make Magnus understand what he was leading to. Magnus’ breath caught in his throat. Alec leaned in, his mouth met Magnus’s, soft and gentle, Magnus closed his eyes.

The kiss then caught fire. Magnus pushed Alec down on the sofa and straddled him, Alec grabbed his boyfriend to help Magnus onto him. Alec was sucking on Magnus’ bottom lip, he sucked it for just one or two seconds and then switched between the bottom and the top lip. Alec loved the taste of Magnus in his mouth, his hands pushing aside the fabric of his own worn shirt to get at Magnus’ bare skin underneath. Then his hands wandered down to squeeze Magnus’ round ass, and it felt so good that Magnus purred against his throat.

Alec pulled Magnus down close to him, quick roll, Alec was on top of Magnus.

“ Take this shirt off”. Alec growled, his fingers went for the buttons on Magnus’ shirt but eventually he gave up and just tore the garment apart down the middle, sending buttons flying across the room.

“ Take yours too”. Magnus gasped, slipped Alec’s shirt up.

Once they both got their shirt off, Alec leaned down for another kiss. Magnus let out a moan when Alec’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Magnus’ hands wrapped around Alec’s neck and his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist, keeping him close.

“ What are you two doing?”. They were kissing passionately then there was an angry voice interrupted them.

Magnus looked over Alec’s shoulder, he froze when he saw Asmodeus standing there, looking at them with a murderous face. They were too deep in a hot and heavy make out session to notice Asmodeus opening the door and walking in.

“ Dad…”. Magnus’ voice was shaking, his hands clinched into Alec’s shoulders, didn’t know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus finally found out their relationships. I don't know what to write next...Should Asmodeus try to separate Alec and Magnus? Or should he allow his son to love a Lightwood? Asmodeus loves his son so he might want his son to be happy with the one he loves, but maybe he might want to protect his son too...Uhhh. I don't know. What do you think???


	15. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were mistakes~~  
> Finally Magnus and Alec can have a dinner together, but it didn't go well.

Asmodeus was exhausted. More and more people were killed but he still couldn’t find the culprits. He had spent all day at the office sitting at his computer, analyzing pictures from the crime scene. His eyes were red-rimmed and his shoulders were achy because of working too much. He just wanted to get home, relax with a hot bath and go straight to bed. But when he opened the door and looked at the sofa, he really wanted to kill someone. His son, his treasure, is lying in the sofa, shirtless, legs spread wide and wrapped around a Lightwood’s waist. And a Lightwood kid, oh Asmodeus just wanted to cut him into pieces. A Lightwood kid was pinning his son down and putting his groin between his son’s legs, hands were about to take his son’s pants off. Luckily Alec’s pants were still on or Asmodeus would kill him because he dared shove his dick in his son’s ass.

His son was a teenager, of course thing like this was inevitable, Asmodeus had known this and prepared himself to handle this. If his son was caught having sex, he would happily tell his son to use protection and go to his room, let his son do all the sex he wants. _But a Lightwood?_ No, Asmodeus wouldn’t accept this. He had heard many rumors about the Lightwood, how people strangely disappeared in their house. He didn’t want his kid to date a Lightwood. What if one day Magnus suddenly disappeared?

“ Dad…”. Magnus’ voice was shaking, he didn’t know what to say. He put his hands on Alec’s shoulders, laid them there, dug his fingers in deep because of nervous, he just wanted to hide in Alec’s chest but he knew he had to deal with this.

“ GET OUT OF MY SON”. Asmodeus’ voice was cold, angry and hard.

Magnus gently pushed Alec away but Alec seemed annoyed. For fucking sake he and Magnus finally made up, Alec just wanted to cuddle and have sex with his lover. Actually Alec didn’t mind Asmodeus, he would shamelessly fuck Magnus and give Asmodeus a show but maybe Magnus was not in favor of that. Magnus stared imploringly at the vampire. Alec rolled his eyes and stood up.

“ PUT YOUR SHIRT ON”. Asmodeus glared at them.

Magnus hurriedly did as his father said, Alec did the same. After putting his shirt on, Magnus just sat there lower his head, didn’t dare look into his father’s eyes.

Asmodeus crossed his arms over his chest, regarding the scene before him with angry eyes. “ Can you explain to me what just happened?”.

Magnus swallowed, didn’t know how to say. _We were about to bang then you came in?_ Asmodeus would kill him.

“ Isn’t it obvious?”. Alec said, his eyes moved to Asmodeus. “ You have seen everything, we all know what Magnus and I were doing. But if you want to make sure, yes, we were doing foreplay before fuck…”.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus snapped at him.

Asmodeus went on, sounding stiff. “ How do you know a Lightwood? As I recall, you have never met them before. Do you have anything to say?”.

“ Dad, I’m sorry…”. Magnus looked at his father. “ I lied to you. When I told you I went to Raphael’s house to celebrate his boyfriend’s birthday, I…I actually went to the Lightwood’s house, and I met Alec there. I’m sorry…for not telling the truth”.

“ YOU WENT TO THE LIGHTWOOD’S HOUSE EVEN THOUGH I HAD WARNED YOU BEFORE?”. Asmodeus yelled, a glaring look to his eyes and his lips becoming narrowed and thin. “ I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DANGEROUS, BUT YOU IGNORED ALL MY WORDS, WENT TO THEIR HOUSE AND NOW HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE OF THEM. AND IF I DIDN’T GO HOME TONIGHT, HOW FAR  WOULD YOU GO? SLEEPING WITH HIM?”.

“ Dad, I have rights to choose who I want to be with”. Magnus protested.

“ YES YOU HAVE THAT RIGHTS BUT A LIGHTWOOD? I WOULD LET YOU BE WITH ANYBODY BUT NOT A LIGHTWOOD”.

“ But I want him”. Magnus looked at him steadily.

“ YOU ARE JUST A LITTLE KID. YOU GROW UP AND MAKE MISTAKES, YOU STILL DON’T KNOW WHO YOU REALLY WANT, YOU ARE STILL YOUNG SO YOU FELL FOR HIM, BUT YOU WILL CHANGE WHEN YOU GROW MUCH OLDER”.

“ He is not a mistake, I don’t fall for him on the spur of the moment, I know who I want to be with”.

Asmodeus didn’t give up there. “ BREAK UP WITH HIM”.

“ What?”. Magnus’ eyes widened.

“ I SAID BREAK UP WITH HIM”. Asmodeus continued. “ I CAN’T LET YOU WITH A LIGHTWOOD…”.

“ Break up? Are you fucking kidding me?”. Alec finally said after sitting there and watching his boyfriend’s family argue. “ We have just made up and we won’t break up just because you said that. And stop yelling at him, you are scaring him”.

Asmodeus turned to Alec. “ I’M SORRY BUT I CAN’T LET YOU WITH MY SON”.

Alec snorted. “ Sorry but I can’t let you break me and Magnus up. Your son is in love with me so if you have a problem with that, DEAL WITH IT”.

“ I’M HIS FATHER SO I HAVE RIGHTS TO TELL HIM WHAT TO DO, I TOLD HIM TO BREAK UP WITH YOU AND HE’S GOING TO DO IT”.

Alec stood up and yelled back. “ YOU FUCKING OLD MAN! YOU CAN’T BREAK US UP”.

“ OH YES I CAN. THIS IS MY HOUSE SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE, LIKE FOREVER, STAY AWAY FROM MY SON AND NEVER COME BACK”.

“ I WON’T LEAVE UNTIL YOU ACCEPT US”.

Asmodeus clenched his fists. “ LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE”.

Alec snorted. “ PLEASE. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME LEAVE. BUT IF I LEAVE YOUR HOUSE, I’LL COME AGAIN. YOU CAN’T STOP ME FROM SEEING YOUR SON. MAGNUS IS MINE”.

“ HOW DARE YOU SAY MY SON WAS YOURS. HE IS MY SON, NOT YOUR POSESSION. I’LL MAKE YOU FEEL REGRET OF SAYING THAT”.

Asmodeus clenched his fists tightly, ready to teach Alec a lesson. Alec smirked, did the same.

“ STOP IT”. Magnus yelled when he saw his father and his boyfriend were about to fight. Asmodeus and Alec both looked at Magnus.

“ If you guys fight now, I’ll never talk to both of you”. Magnus said. “ Dad, I know that I was wrong, I’m sorry for not telling you the truth, I’m sorry for hiding my relationship with Alec. Everything is my fault but you should know this. I love Alec and I want to be with him. You believe in those rumors about his family but I don’t. He truly cares and loves me. No matter how many times you told me that he was dangerous, I won’t break up with him. This is my choice and I don’t regret it”.

“ And Alec”. Magnus turned to his boyfriend. “ I love you, I’m not breaking up with you. We have been through so many things and I don’t want to let you go again. But if you fight with my father, I will never talk to you. I love both of you, I don’t want anybody get hurt because of me so don’t make me choose between love and family, I don’t want to lose both of you. Watching you two standing there and arguing is breaking my heart”.

Asmodeus and Alec stood silent, didn’t know what to say. They didn’t feel angry anymore but guilty.

“ I need to be alone”. Magnus sighed and went straight to his room.

Both Alec and Asmodeus stood there awkwardly, staring at each other. Alec walked towards the door and left.  Asmodeus just looked at him, sighed and closed the door, went back to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Magnus was sitting on his bed, gently stroking Chairman Meow. _Knock knock_. Magnus looked at the window and saw Alec standing outside. Alec was about to go home but on second thought, he came back here. Magnus rolled his eyes, put Chairman down and walked towards the window.

“ I said I wanted to be alone”. Magnus said as he opened the window.

Alec climbed in. He took Magnus’ hands into his and gently rubbed them.

“ I’m sorry”. Alec whispered. “ I was too angry…I didn’t mean to fight with your father”.

“ I know…”. Magnus said and leaned closer, so his forehead rested against Alec’s. They closed their eyes. Magnus’ breath was shaking. “ Thank you”. He said in barely more than a whisper.

“ For what?”. Alec replied, his voice low and husky.

“ For being you”. Magnus’ voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them. Alec wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, pulled him closer and kissed his warm lips. Magnus’ hands worked their way around Alec’s body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stared at each other, deep into each other’s eyes. Magnus’ full of wonder and love, Alec’s full of passion.

“ What if…”. Magnus whispered. “ What if my dad tries to break us up?”.

Alec leaned in a softly kisses up and down Magnus’ neck. Magnus let out little whimpers of anticipation.

“ Let him try”. Alec murmured into Magnus’ ear. “ I’ll never give up no matter what. Your dad will see that…this…us…it’s not going away”.

Magnus smiled and yawned. “ I’m so tired…”.

Alec smiled back. “ Let’s get you to bed”.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Magnus woke up, Alec had gone as usual. Magnus knew that Alec had to leave before the sun but he still hated this feeling. He walked to the bathroom, brushed teeth, washed face and got dressed. He walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. When he stepped into the kitchen, he froze because Asmodeus was sitting at the table. They all staring at each other awkwardly, didn’t know what to say after everything last night.

Magnus tried to act normal. “ Morning Dad”.

“ Morning son”. Asmodeus said and took a sip from his coffee. “ I have made you this…”. Asmodeus pointed at the table. “ Ham and egg”.

“ Thanks Dad”. Magnus sat down. They both sat there and enjoyed their breakfast quietly, nobody talked to each other. All the room was silent, except for the clinking sound of fork and knife hitting on the plates.

“ Magnus…”. Asmodeus cleared his throat, broke the silence between them. “ About last night…”.

“ Yes Dad?”. Magnus stopped eating and looked up at his father.

Asmodeus sighed. “ I have thought about it, about you and Alec…”.

Magnus took a deep breath, waiting for the answer.

“ Last night…”. Asmodeus continued. “ I’m sorry for yelling at you. We…uhh…we should have sat down and have a nice talk, but I was too angry and ended up shouting at you. Shouting and yelling, you know, it’s not a good way to talk to your kids. I felt like a worst father in the world”.

Magnus smiled. “ I know you didn’t mean to do it”.

“ And about that boy, Alec”. Asmodeus said. “ I just want to protect you. When your mom and I got divorced, I moved away and didn’t have chance to take care of you. And now I want to do that. I know I should let you be with the one you love but I’m afraid of him. I just want you not to choose the wrong person”.

“ I know Dad”, said Magnus. “ But you don’t have to worry. I love him, and I don’t regret of this. He may be dangerous but he truly cares about me, and he’s very nice with me”.

Asmodeus nodded. “ I usually works with the cops and one of them are my friends, so if Alec does something bad to you, he’ll have a ticket to sleep in jail”.

“ Dad…”. Magnus laughed. He didn’t think so. Alec was a vampire, he wouldn’t be put behind bars so easily.

“ Oh…”. Asmodeus took a sip from his coffee. “ Last night your boyfriend and I didn’t have a nice talk. Well, we literally yelled at each other. So… can you invite him here tonight? So that he and I could…uhh…feel better about each other and…uhh…develop our relationship”.

Magnus beamed. “ Sure”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:30 pm. Alec was at Magnus’ house, they were sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting for Asmodeus to come home from work.

“ I don’t know what your Dad mean when he said _develop relationship_ ”. Alec groaned. This morning when he was at home, he received a call from Magnus saying that Asmodeus wanted to talk with him. He was confused at first but didn’t want to let Magnus down so he accepted to come here.

“ Don’t worry”. Magnus kissed his cheek. “ He just wants to talk”.

“ But I don’t know what to say”. Alec kissed back.

“ Just be normal, darling”.

“ Fine. I’ll try”. Alec rolled his eyes and leaned closer, hands were about to slip under Magnus’ shirt but Magnus slapped his hands away.

“ No Alec”. Magnus said. “ My Dad is about to come home. We can’t let him see us making out like last night”.

Alec rolled his eyes. Then the door opened and Asmodeus barged in. He looked at Alec and Magnus, clapped his hands together. “ Okay kids let’s go”.

“ Go where?”. Magnus’ eyes widened.

“ Dinner of course”. Asmodeus looked at them as if they were stupid.

“ DINNER?”. Alec and Magnus both said in disbelief.

Asmodeus sighed. “ Yes, we are going to have a dinner at Lupus. I have a reservation there. I told you”.

“ When…?”. Magnus said. “ You didn’t tell me”.

“ Maybe I forgot”. Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders. “ But it’s okay, it’s not too late to know now. Hurry up. Go, go, go. Get your butt off and get in the car. I’m starving”.

“ Wait, wait, wait…”. Alec protested. “ Mr. Bane, I...I can’t eat”.

“ Why not?”. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow.

“ He…uhh… ate before”. Magnus said. “ Yeah. He’s full now. If he eats more, you know, he’ll…throw up”.

“ Don’t be ridiculous”. Asmodeus laughed. “ I’m sure a big man like him can eat another meal with us even though he ate before. Besides I have this…” Asmodeus took out a blister pack from his pocket and threw it at Alec, Alec caught. “ Indigestion tablets. If he feels not good, he can drink this. See? Problem solved. Now let’s go. Don’t make me wait anymore”. Asmodeus said and immediately walked out the door, headed to his car outside.

Alec and Magnus stood there, still surprised.

“ You didn’t tell me that we were going to have a dinner”. Alec groaned.

“ I didn’t know”. Magnus hissed.

“ KIDS…”. Asmodeus’ voice came from the car. “ HURRY UP”.

“ COMING…”. Magnus yelled and turned to his boyfriend. “ It’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to worry”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ I hope so”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was wrong. It was not gonna be okay.

Lupus was a restaurant served Spanish cuisine. The restaurant was clean and well decorated and laid out. After sitting down the table, they read the menu. Alec rolled his eyes, didn’t know what to order.

“ What do you want to eat Alec?”. Asmodeus turned to Alec.

Magnus sighed. “ Dad, I told you. He ate before, he can’t eat anymore”.

“ C’mon Alec”. Asmodeus said. “ You should eat. I can’t let you sit here and watch us eat. That would be very weird. Who lets his son’s boyfriend sit there and watch his family eat? Don’t be shy, you are here now so just choose one food and enjoy it”.

“ Thank you Mr. Bane but I don’t like Spanish food”. Alec said.

“ The food here is amazing, this place is heaven”. Asmodeus continued. “ You will change your mind when you eat it. I f you don’t know what to order, let me help you. Do you like chicken?”. Asmodeus showed Alec the menu. “ How about Pollito Al Pisco Con Toques Chorillanos? It’s Pisco-brined Draper Valley chicken, roasted to order with Peruvian peppers, tomato and chickpeas, accompanied by crispy quinoa-coated potato croquettes and a corn puree. Sounds good, right? We’ll take that. And you Magnus?”.

Alec frowned. _What the fuck? Chicken and peppers, tomatoes and crispy potato and…uhh…whatever. It sounded terrible_. And heaven? Alec wanted to laugh. _Heaven his ass._ This was hell. There was no way he could eat those kind of food.

After ordering the food, the champagne was served. As they sipped it, they began to talk.

“ So Alec…”. Asmodeus said. “ About last night, I’m so sorry. My attitude was terrible”.

“ No, I should be the one to say sorry”. Alec placed his elbows on the table. “ I was wrong when shouting at you and calling you…fucking old man”.

Asmodeus laughed. “ It’s okay. I hope that we could erase that terrible night”.

“ I agree”. Alec said.

“ How old are you Alec?”. Asmodeus took another sip of champagne.

_Much older than you_. _Maybe I know your great-great-great-great grandfather_. “ I…uhh…”. Alec stuttered. “ 21?”.

“ What’s your interest?”.

_Banging your son_. “ Well, reading and…uhh…archery”. Alec used to do archery a long long time ago, but now he didn’t do it.

“ You know archery?”. Magnus said. “ Why I don’t know?”.

“ Well, I did it a long time ago”. Alec smiled.

They continued chatting and talking until the food was served. Alec frowned when he looked at the plate. For human, the food might look inviting and delicious, but Alec was a vampire, he felt sick and disgusted.

“ Are you okay?”. Magnus held Alec’s hand under the table. “ I understand if you don’t want to eat”.

Alec forced a smile. “ I’m okay. You don’t have to worry. Remember when you told you wanted to eat dinner with me? Now it’s the time”.

“ Oh Alexander…”. Magnus kissed his cheek, forgot his father still there. Asmodeus cleared his throat, Magnus blushed and pulled away.

It was just a dinner, you could do this, Magnus would be happy, he could erase his bad impression in Asmodeus’ eyes. Alec told himself and pic up his knife and fork. He cut off a small bite and brought it to his mouth. Magnus watched him worriedly.

Alec slowly chewed the food. _Crap. It was disgusting. Chicken seemed to have a terrible texture like solidified animal fat, tomatoes stuck like glue in his mouth, peppers tasted like used engine oil and he couldn’t stomach it._ Alec looked at Magnus and forced a smile. He could neither throw up nor swallow it.

“ Are you…really okay?”. Magnus frowned.

Alec tried hard to gulp the food down and replied. “ I’m fine”.

“ Do you like it?”. Asmodeus said.

“ Yeah. I love it. It’s very delicious”. Alec lied.

“ I’m glad you like it”. Asmodeus smiled.

Alec smiled back and looked down at his food. He just had one bite and it already tasted like shit, now he had to finish all this plate. It was gonna be a long night.

“ Let me eat it”. Magnus said as he watched Alec’s expression.

“ Magnus, that’s rude. You can’t eat other people’s food”. Asmodeus told his son. “ He wants to eat so let him eat”.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec’s face didn’t tell that he wanted to eat. Alec held Magnus’ hand under the table to assure that he was okay.

“ Have you guys had sex?”. Asmodeus suddenly asked.

“ Dad…”. Magnus choked on his food but he was able to force it back up. “ Why you bring up this topic? I nearly choked to death”.

“ Well, I think it’s important to know”.

“ We haven’t had sex”. Alec replied after gulping down another bite. How many bites did he take? Four or five? He didn’t remember. He just wanted this to end soon.

 Asmodeus said. “ Sex is fun and good if you remember to use protection.”. “ Dad…”. Magnus groaned but Asmodeus kept continuing. “ As long as you use protection, you two can have all the sex you want. Safe sex or no sex, understand?”.

“ I’ll remember that”. Alec said.

“ If you are inexperienced, you can google how to do it or just ask me directly. I’ll be willing to help”.

“ Dad stop”. Magnus blushed and hissed.

Alec smirked. He had enough confidence to make Magnus scream all night.

“ But if you hurt my son…”. Asmodeus rested his chin on his hand. “ I’ll make you pay”.

“ Dad…”. Magnus sighed. Alec just smiled and nodded. He would never hurt Magnus.

They continued talking then Asmodeus’ phone suddenly rang. He frowned and answered it. Magnus and Alec continued with their food. After a few minutes, Asmodeus hung up the phone and turned to them.“ I’d love to stay but I have to go right now”.

“ Is everything okay Dad?”. Magnus said.

“ Yeah. The cops said they had found something so I should go there and see it. I’ll pay this, you two just eat and leave whenever you want”. He said and hurriedly left the restaurant.

Magnus sighed when his father had left. He was about to continue with his food then Alec suddenly grabbed his hand. Magnus startled, he looked at his boyfriend.

“ Restroom”. Alec gritted his teeth.

“ What…?”. Magnus frowned, leaned closer to hear Alec again.

Alec hissed. “ I can’t hold back any longer. I need to go to the restroom”.

Magnus frowned and then he understood. He hurriedly stood up, held his boyfriend’s hand and led him to the restroom. They opened the door and entered the small space. Once Magnus closed the door, Alec got on his knees, got his face close to the toilet bowl and threw up everything he had eaten. Magnus gently patted his back.

“ Fuck…”. Alec lifted his head up groaned. “ If your Dad didn’t go, I would throw up in front of him”. He got his face to the toilet bowl when he felt his stomach flip again.

“ I guess this is the last time we have dinner together”. Magnus watched his boyfriend worriedly.

“ It felt like I had eaten a whole party”. Alec hissed, pressed the flush button and slowly stood up.

Magnus watched Alec worriedly. “ Are you okay?”.

Alec looked tired. “ You don’t have to worry. Vampires can’t die when eating human food. A small portion acts as a mild poison. It weakens vampires, and too much food can actually render us unconscious for hours. I just felt a bit tired. Let’s get out of here”.

They opened the door and walked to the sink, Alec washed his hands and mouth after throwing up. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s chest from behind and rested his face on Alec’s back.

“ I’m sorry”. Magnus whispered.

“ It’s not your fault. Besides, I’m okay now”. Alec gently opened Magnus’ arms, turned around and lifted his lover up and placed him on the sink counter. Magnus sat on it and looked down at Alec, his eyes full of love and passionate. Alec kissed him and the world fell away. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and pulled him closer, his hands rested below Alec’s ears, his thumb caressing Alec’s cheek. There was no space left between them. Magnus wedged himself between the sink counter and the wall-size full-length mirror. Suddenly Alec pulled Magnus down and turned him around, facing the mirror. Alec’s hands unzipped his lover’s pants and slipped in. Magnus used the sink counter to hold himself up with his hands, moaned when Alec’s large hands touched his butt.

“ Oh my god, get a room”. The restroom door opened and a man walked in. Magnus pulled Alec’s hands out of his pants and zipped it. Alec cursed the man. Every time he had chance with Magnus, there would be somebody interrupted them. And that was the reason why they hadn’t had sex.

“ Why all teenagers are so horny these days?”. The man continued.

Alec gritted his teeth. He was in a bad mood right now and that man just added fuel to the fire. Magnus startled by a loud thud. Alec had broken the sink with his bare hands. The water from the sink came out, Magnus and the man was shocked.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus grabbed his boyfriend’s arm. “ Let’s get out of here before we get into trouble”. He turned to the man. “ Sorry”. Then they left the restaurant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Alexander, calm down dear”. Magnus said when they were walking home. “ You are too angry”.

“ I’m sorry”. Alec held Magnus’ hand. “ I shouldn’t have broken the sink”.

Ding ding. The sound was from Alec’s phone. Alec took his phone out to see the message. It was from Asmodeus. Magnus had given his father Alec’s number. Alec read the message and rolled his eyes.

“ Why are you rolling your eyes again?”. Magnus said.

“ It’s from your Dad”. Alec replied. “ He wants to hang out with me tomorrow. Great. Maybe I will have another dinner with him or doing some stuff, I don’t know”.

“ It’s gonna be okay”.

They smiled to each other and continued walking home hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter :)


	16. Clackamas Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating new chapter for a month. My friends and I had an important project at school, so I was too busy working on that, didn't have time for my fic.  
> Here's my new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy :)

“ Congratulation Alexander Gideon Lightwood”. Jace shouted excitedly as he was running around Alec. “ Mr. Lightwood here had won Magnus’ daddy’s approval, and he’s going to hang out with his _father-in-law_ tonight. Yes, it’s tonight. Maybe we can go to his wedding next month”.

“ I love wedding”. Isabelle cheered. “ I’ll throw you a bachelor party”.

“ Don’t forget to invite us to your wedding Alec”. Simon and Clary added.

Alec looked at his family and rolled his eyes. _Why he lived with these crazy vampires?_

“ Can you guys stop?”. Alec said. “ We are just going out because we  do both care about Magnus, we want Magnus to be happy, he didn’t say that he approved me so don’t celebrate yet. If he knows I was a vampire, he’ll do anything to break me and Magnus up”.

“ Like trying to rip your throat?”. Jace crossed arms over his chest.

“ Or maybe stab him with a wooden stake. Holy water, silver, fire, sunlight…Asmodeus will use all of that to kill you”, said Isabelle.

“ Thanks for reminding,  but you don’t have to say it”. Alec rolled his eyes again. “ I won’t let him know”.

“ Maybe I should meet Raphael’s mother and tell her that I’m dating her son now, I’m too tired of having to hide in his closet every time his mom comes home”. Simon said as he was playing with his phone.

“ Yeah tell her”. Alec smirked. “ _Scenario 1:_ she’ll tug your shirt and yell and your face like " _how dare you try to seduce my baby boy”_ and _Scenario 2:_ She’ll hug you and then you two can have a nice dinner just like me and Asmodeus. Trust me, it was terrible”. Alec frowned when he recalled. “ Food tasted like shit, remember a long time ago when Izzy cooked for us, it was even worse”.

“ Hey…”. Isabelle glared at him.

“ Oh god, even _worse_? Woah, you were so brave Alec!”. Clary laughed and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“ I don’t mind eating with his mother”. Simon said. “ But Raphael is trying to avoid me these days, I don’t know what I did wrong”.

“ He seems normal”. Clary smiled. “ Maybe you are too worried”.

“ You don’t know. In front of everybody, he acted normal, but when there was only two of us, he tried to avoid me. I mean, he tried to stay away from me as far as possible, can you believe that?”.

“ Try talk to him”. Alec looked at the clock and stood up. “ It’s time. I have to go now. Bye”.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Alec left the house when the sun had gone down. He came to Magnus’ house, pressed the doorbell and waited. Actually he could have climbed in the window as usual but he didn’t want to scare his lover’s daddy.

“ Oh you came”. Asmodeus opened the door and smiled to him. Alec forced a smile back.

“ Where’s…Magnus?”. Alec looked over Asmodeus’ shoulder, trying to find his lover.

“ He’s at Raphael’s house now. Get in the car, we’ll drop by there to pick him up”. Asmodeus said and walked towards the car. Alec followed, felt uncomfortable when he had to be alone with Asmodeus.

Asmodeus looked through the rear view mirror at Alec and smiled. “ Actually only you and me hang out tonight, but Magnus just insisted and insisted so I have to let him go with us. My son doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend alone with his father”.

“ The more the merrier”. Alec replied, feeling relieved on hearing Magnus would go with them.

Tonight they would go camping at Clackamas Lake. It called _“ camping”_ , but they just going there, boating, eating around the campfire. Alec rolled his eyes at the thought of eating again. Then they would sleep in a tent for a night and go home tomorrow.

The car suddenly stopped at the police station. Asmodeus got out of the car, told Alec to come with him. Alec frowned, didn’t want to go but he had to.

“ I need to do something with the police before we pick Magnus up, you don’t mind?”. Asmodeus said as they entered the building.

“ No, I’m good”. Alec replied. They walked towards Asmodeus’ office. Alec looked at other police officers, temporary holding cells and interview rooms when they passed by. He hated this place and just wanted to get out of here. They stopped at the wooden door, Asmodeus opened it and they got in. Alec looked at the wall behind Asmodeus’ desk office. There were many pictures hung on it, pictures of victims who were killed.

“ Wait for me here, I’ll be back. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick”. Asmodeus said and left the room to do his job.

Only Alec was in the room. He looked down on the desk office surface. There was many papers and reports on it. He suddenly saw a yellow file folder. Curiously, he opened it and found many pictures inside. The victims were exsanguinated to death, and there was evidence proved that they were tortured before. Alec looked at all the pictures, he noticed the victims’ neck. It was hard to see but he could saw two deep holes on their necks, which mean vampires did this. And he also knew the culprits, Camille and her friends. That woman always loved torturing her (still alive) food before sucking their blood, like the cats torment their prey for fun. Actually all vampires had tendency of doing that, but Camille was famous for torturing people in nastiest ways.

“ Find something interesting?”. Asmodeus said after finishing his job. Alec closed the folder and turned around, looked at Asmodeus, who was looking at him as well.

“ Just curious .You finished your work?”. Alec pretended to be normal.

. “ Yeah, just a little work, didn’t take much time”. Asmodeus moved closer to Alec and looked down on his folder. “I had all the pictures of victims who were exsanguinated in here, these culprits are making me crazy these days”.

After a long pause, Asmodeus continued. “ I checked the victims’ body, all of them have two deep holes on their neck. And I’m wondering…Do vampires really exist?”.

Alec still looked at him, didn’t say anything. Asmodeus smiled. “ How about you Alec? What do you think? Do you believe that vampires really exist?”.

Alec replied calmly. “ Yes…and no. How about you?”.

“ I’m not sure. But I have a feeling that…they really exist and live among us”. Asmodeus said, eyeing Alec. They just standing there and staring at each other as if they were trying to find something suspicious. The atmosphere between them was extremely tense.

_Ding ding._ Alec’s phone broke the silence. They both looked away, Alec took out his phone and saw it was Magnus. He immediately picked up.

“ What are you two doing? Why it take so long?”. Magnus groaned through the phone.

“ We have some stuff to do. We’ll be there in 5 minutes”. Alec replied and hung up, then he turned to Asmodeus. “ We should go, Magnus is getting impatient”.

“ Yeah. Let’s go”.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“ What take you two so long?”. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest when the car stopped in front of him.

Asmodeus replied. “ Just dropping by my office to do something. Now get in son”.

“ You didn’t scare him when I’m not around, did you?”. Magnus said as he got in the car, sat next to Alec. Asmodeus continued driving  after his son getting in.

“ You hurt me son”. Asmodeus looked at them through the rear view mirror. “ I didn’t do anything to your boyfriend. My son has grown up and doesn’t love me anymore. He would rather sit next to his lover rather than this old man”.

“ Dad…”. Magnus laughed. “ Of course I love you and trust me, you are still young”. Then he leaned closer and whispered in Alec’s ear. “ The one who is actually _OLD_ is you, my grumpy vampire”.

Alec smirked. He kissed Magnus’ cheek and moved to his beautiful lips. Magnus giggled and closed his eyes when his boyfriend bit and pulled so hard on his lower lip. Magnus’ eyes fluttered open, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Alec’s two long deadly fangs. He immediately captured Alec’s face in his hands so that his father couldn’t see Alec’s face.

“ Fuck Alec”. Magnus whispered between the kiss. “ Your fangs....”. He moaned when Alec slid his tongue in. Magnus pulled back, gasping, his hands still holding Alec’s face firmly. “ Retract your fangs now, you horny bastard…”.

Alec finally realized what was going on, he immediately retracted his fangs. Magnus sighed in relief. Sometimes when vampire’s emotions are too much, they can’t control their fangs.

“ God…”. Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “ If I knew you two would shamelessly make out like this, I would never let you go with us Magnus”.

Magnus blushed. “ Dad, I won’t let you stole him. He is my boyfriend, not yours”.

After driving for 20 minutes, they finally reached Clackamas Lake. Clackamas Lake Campground was a great camping destination, the lake was small and shallow. It provided access to fishing, swimming and leisurely boating. They got out of the car and found place to set up a tent.

“ Okay, you two just go boating or do whatever you like, except for having sex. I’ll be here, set up a tent and roast hot dogs”. Asmodeus said and opened his car trunk to get the tent and other things out.

“ You sure you don’t want us to help?”. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“ Please…”. Asmodeus crossed his arms over his chest. “ Stop pretending. I know you just want to sneak out and hook up with your boyfriend, you don’t really want to help. It’s written all over your face. You are my son so it’s easy to guess”.

“ Okay…”. Magnus blushed and cleared his throat. “ If you say so, let’s go Alexander”. He took Alec’s hand and they went boating.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus looked around the campsite. So much peace and beauty to be seen here. The velvety darkness around him felt comforting and safe, not scary at all. The sky was so clear, shining with thousands of stars. The lake reflected the color of the sky. No sound rang out from the shimmering emptiness of space around it. Monastery quiet, it was lined with pine trees.

Their boat was floating gently on the water surface. Magnus and Alec sat across each other, Magnus felt the smile on his face. It was a smile of wonder, of love, of gratitude.

“ Do you like it?”. Magnus looked into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“ What?”. Alec leaned closer, cupped Magnus’ face and nibbled his lower lip.

Magnus hummed. “ This. I like when I’m with you in this peaceful place”.

“ Of course I like this”. Alec moved in so close that Magnus could feel his body pressed up against him. “ I don’t care where we are, as long as I’m with you”. Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, making his boyfriend shiver. Alec unbuttoned his lover’s two small collar buttons, revealed Magnus’ sinful neck, but he didn’t kiss it. Alec was making him wait and Magnus could hardly bare it. Magnus wanted his lips now, Magnus wanted Alec’s kisses on his neck.

“ This is the first time we hang out together”. Magnus said impatiently, but Alec still didn’t give him what he wanted. “ We haven’t had a real date before”.

“ I’m sorry…”. Alec finally placed his kisses on Magnus’ beautiful neck. Magnus let out a moan when his skin came into contact with the vampire’s cold lips. “ I’m sorry…”. _A kiss_. “ I can’t give you…”. _Another kiss._ “ Things that…”. _Another kiss_. “ Normal people can”.

 Magnus panted with so many kisses. Even though Alec’s lips were cold, Magnus felt like his neck was burning. He whispered. “ But you give me stimulating and unforgettable things that normal people can’t”. He now realized that his life was so boring and monotonous before Alec came, and Alec felt the same, Magnus led him from a long and lonely life into a beautiful life.

“ What do you think would happen if I drank your blood right here, right now?”. Alec asked, trailed his finger from Magnus’ neck down to his throat while he nibbling at the tender skin behind his ear.

“ Do it… Alexander…”. Magnus panted when he felt Alec’s cold lips came into contact with his skin. He gripped Alec’s shoulders as if he wanted Alec more than anything else in the world.

“ Are you sure of what you are asking for?”. Alec pulled back, warned his lover, his hazel eyes locked onto Magnus’s.

“ Yes…”. Magnus breathed, staring at him.

Alec bared his two sharp fangs, Magnus shivered when he saw them. No matter how many times he saw those long deadly fangs, he couldn’t help but shiver. “ Do you still want to?”. Alec asked again, his voice sounded muffled against his lover’s skin.

Magnus swallowed and nodded. He panted, really wanted Alec to bite him and suck his blood even though he was shaking right now. “ Suck me Alec… Do it…Aggghhhhhh”.

Magnus cried out when Alec sank his fangs into his neck. Blood flowed out onto Alec’ tongue in a hot rush of pleasure, rich with the flavors of sault and honey. Magnus arched his back and trembled, pushing into Alec and leaned his head back, giving Alec full access to his neck.  After a few moments, Magnus’ body relaxed, going limp in his vampire’s arms. Magnus started to get high. “ Oh, God. More”. Magnus’ eyes squeezed shut, and he panted, oh he loved it when Alec bit him.

Magnus tasted so good that Alec wanted more and more. He sucked harder, Magnus swore he could hear a small gulping noise Alec made when he drank his blood. It felt so good that Magnus just simply let go and let the vampire take control all over him, he gasped and shivered, crossed his arms around Alec’s shoulder, clung to him as the only solid thing in this swaying world.

They were so close that there’s no more space between them. Alec pined Magnus down with great force, his teeth sank deeper and deeper. Magnus cried out, not from pain, but from pleasure. The small boat swayed so hard with their movements.

“ Ah…ah…Alec…”. Magnus gasped. “ Don’t move…”

But Alec didn’t listen to him, he was busy enjoying his meal. They kept moving, and the boat capsized and sank. Alec pulled back when they fell into the water. Magnus couldn’t swim, he felt uncomfortable when water got into his lungs. He struggled, tried to get to the surface, but he sank faster and faster. Quickly, Alec grabbed his lover and they rose from the water.

“ Magnus, stop struggling”. Alec said. “ I got you baby, I got you”.

Alec was laying down on his back and gently paddled his arms and his feet so that he could stay afloat in the water. Magnus was shivering, crossed his arms over Alec’s neck and held on tightly, didn’t dare let go.

“ Are you alright baby?”. Alec licked the bite on Magnus’ neck, Magnus rested beneath him, hands feathering along his jaw. “ I didn’t hurt you, did I?”.

“ I’m good”. Magnus replied, still a little scared.

“ You don’t know to swim?”. Alec kissed his nose.

Magnus nodded instead of answering.

“ It’s okay. Just hold on me. You are okay”.

They looked into each other eyes. They kissed, and the world fell away. Magnus hardly had a moment to react when Alec pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and, at his grant of access, delved inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy and deep kiss, Magnus could taste blood on the vampire’s tongue, his blood on Alec’s tongue. His blood tasted like iron in Alec’s mouth. He could nearly felt the slight burn of the blood as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down his throat with every push of Alec’s tongue against his. He pushed Alec away and gasped for air, then he drew back to the vampire’s lips.

Alec moved the kiss down his neck, and his shoulder blade.

“ Want to suck my blood again?”. Magnus moaned when Alec’s cold lips touched his shoulder.

“ I’m afraid you will faint this time”. Alec nibbled his lover’s sinful collar bone.

“ Then do it”. Magnus panted. “ I’m ready to faint”.

“ Then how can I explain to your daddy?”. Alec drew back to Magnus’ swollen lips.

 Magnus bit the corner of the mouth of Alec, slid his tongue in.

“ Ahh…”. Magnus frowned and pulled back, his tongue was bleeding.

“ Sorry, my fangs…”. Alec retracted his sharp fangs, leaned in, sucking his lover’s tongue.

Magnus shivered when a blast of arctic air spread through his wet shirt prickled along his skin.

“ You are cold. Let’s get out of water”. Alec said and swam towards the river bank, Magnus held on him.

Once they got out of water, they were all wet. Magnus felt cold and the way wet clothes stuck to his skin made him feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, Alec didn’t feel cold or anything.

“ Take off your clothes”. Alec said, was about to unbutton his lover’s shirt but Magnus held his hands back.

“ Not here Alec…”. Magnus said. “ Let’s get back to my dad’s place and change”.

“ Okay, but…..”. Alec helped Magnus buttoned his shirt collar. “ Don’t let your dad see your neck. There’s my bite mark on it”.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“ Why are you guys all wet?”. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at them. “ Don’t tell me you two went swimming. The water is very cold”.

“ I’m not crazy to go swimming in this cold weather. We just fell off the boat”. Magnus walked towards his backpack and rummaged through the content of it. “ Shit…”. Magnus sighed. “ I don’t bring dry clothes with me. What would I wear?”

“ Guess you have to be naked”. Alec smirked, winked at his lover.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. “ You two, stop flirting with each other in front of me. Magnus, my coat is in the tent. Wrap yourself with it. And Alec, do you bring clothes with you? If you don’t, you have to be naked. I only have one coat”.

“ No, I didn’t bring anything”. Alec replied. “ But I don’t mind being naked”.

“ You don’t feel cold?”. Asmodeus eyed him. “ You may catch a cold”.

“ I’m good. You don’t have to worry. I don’t catch a cold that easily”.

“ Okay. Magnus, go to change. Restroom is over there”. He turned to his son, who was shaking from cold.

Alec beamed. “ I’ll go with you Magnus”. But Asmodeus had stopped him before he could do that. “ You. Stay here. I can’t let you two being naked in the same room. Go, son”. Asmodeus pointed to the restroom, Magnus rolled his eyes and went to change alone.

“ But Mr.Bane, I need to change too. What if I catch a cold?”. Alec watched his lover walk to the restroom and protested.

“ You just said you couldn’t catch cold that easily”.

“ Well…..Maybe I was wrong. I start feeling cold now. I should go with him”.

“ No no no”. Asmodeus stopped him again. “ I have this idea. You can take off your clothes here. There’s a blanket in the tent. You can wrap yourself with it. Don’t be shy, we are all men. Take off your wet clothes”.

Alec rolled his eyes, did as what he told. He took off his wet clothes and threw them to the ground.

“ Your skin are so pale Alec”. Asmodeus watched him. “ When I first see you, I thought maybe you were cold or something . But now I notice, is your skin always like this?”.

Alec looked into the man’s sharp eyes. Asmodeus was a detective, he had worked many years with many criminals. He knew how to put someone under pressure. Instead of feeling scared, Alec replied calmly. “ Genes. Members in my family all have this pale skin”.

“ Ah. Now I remember, your mom and dad are the same”.

Alec nodded, crawled into the tent to take the blanket and wrapped himself in.

“ Alec. I have something for you”. Asmodeus took something out from his pocket. Alec looked at him, then slowly came closer to see what it was. It was a round wood pendant, with words on it: _“ Aku cinta kamu”._

“ This is Magnus’ mother’s. She gave me when we were still in love. But after many years, we didn’t love each other anymore, our love turned cold. But I still keep this as a gift, a memory. Now I want to give this to you”.

Alec looked at him. “ You want to give this to me?”.

Asmodeus nodded. “ When Magnus’ mother gave me this, she said she wanted her and me, together, to give this to the one our kid loved most. But that thing would never come true because we both went each other’s way after getting divorced. You are the one Magnus loves, so I guess she might want to give you this. Take care of it Alec”.

“ Thank you. I’ll keep it”. Alec took the pendant from Asmodeus’ hand.

Magnus walked towards them after changing. He had taken his wet clothes off, except for his underwear, and wrapped himself in his father’s coat. The coat helped him cover his neck so that his father couldn’t see the bite mark. Alec looked at his lover with widen eyes. He licked his lips. His eyes then fell down where the coat ended at Magnus’ mid thighs. Oh my God look at those thighs. Alec mumbled to himself, he wanted to touch Magnus’ thighs and then….

Asmodeus cleared his throat and Alec looked away.

“ Alexander, where are your wet clothes? Give them to me, I’ll hang them on the tree to dry them”. Magnus said. Alec picked his clothes up from the ground and gave them to his lover, eyes still on his lover’s thighs.

“ Are you two hungry? I have roasted hot dog”. Asmodeus had to clear his throat again to make Alec stop looking at his son’s legs.

“ Thanks Dad, I’m so hungry”. Magnus looked at his boyfriend. “ But Alec’s not, so Dad don’t force him like last time. You made him throw up”.

“ Well I’m sorry Alec”. Asmodeus smiled. Alec just nodded.

They all sat down, talking and roasting hot dogs, watching the beautiful sky above them.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Magnus yawned. It was very late at night, 3:26 o’clock, and he was so tired. “ So sleepy”. He said, rubbing his eyes. “ I’m going to sleep”. There were two tents, a yellow one for 2 men and a red one for 1 man. He looked at them and frowned. “ Where would I sleep?”.

“ The red one, dear”. Asmodeus pointed. “ Alec and I will take the yellow one”.

“ WHAT???”. Magnus asked with widen eyes. He didn’t feel sleepy anymore after hearing that. “ You are kidding me right? Why you sleep with him? He’s my boyfriend, not yours”. Alec also felt terrible at the thought of sharing the tent with his lover’s daddy.

Asmodeus crossed his arms over his chest. “ After watching you and your boyfriend shamelessly flirting in public, I think it’s better that you two shouldn’t sleep together”.

“ Mr. Bane…” Alec said. “ You don’t have to worry. We won’t do anything bad. Your son is totally  _safe_ with me”.

“ Yeah, I don’t think so. I saw the way you looked at his thighs and it’s not _safe_ ”. Asmodeus gave him a smile. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ Dad, you can’t do that. It’s not fair”. Magnus groaned. “ Our first dinner was with you and this time our first hanging out was also with you. Now I want to sleep with him, this is our first _sleep-together-in-someplace-not-my-bed_ and you are ruining it. Don’t tell me you would be with us when we had our first time too”.

“ Wait a second Magnus Bane…”. Asmodeus crossed his arms over his chest. “ You two did sleep together on your bed? When? Which means he always comes to our house when I’m not home?”.

Magnus bit his bottom lip. “…You know what Dad, I’m just kidding”.

“ No is a _no_. Go to sleep son”.

“ Or….”. Magnus tugged his father’s arm. “ I sleep with you? Alec’s very shy, he may want to sleep alone”. He knew that Alec didn’t like the idea sleeping together with Asmodeus.

“ Go to sleep Mags…”. Asmodeus sighed. “ Alec and I need to sleep together to develop our relationship. Don’t you want that too?”.

“ Yeah, that sounds nice but…”.

“ Go”. Asmodeus pointed to the red tent.

Magnus gaped. “ But…”.

“ Go”.

Magnus pouted and crawled into the red tent.

“ Finally”. Asmodeus sighed. “ Let’s go to sleep Alec”. Alec made a weird face when Asmodeus turned around. He rolled his eyes. This gonna be a long long night.

 

**_*30 minutes later*_ **

Alec quietly crawled towards the tent door. When he was about to unzip the screen door of the tent, a voice made him froze.

“ Alec…”. Said Asmodeus. “ Don’t even think about crawling into my son’s tent”.

“ Well. I just need to go to the restroom”. Alec hissed.

“ So hurry up. I give you a minute, go and come back here, don’t wander around. And remember, the red tent where my son is sleeping is not a restroom, so don’t go there okay?”.

“ Fine”. Alec rolled his eyes, and lay down.

“ Don’t go?”. Asmodeus smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ Suddenly I don’t want to go anymore”.

“ Then good night Alec”.

 

_***1 hour later*** _

 

This time Asmodeus really fell asleep. Alec thanked God for that. He quietly unzipped the screen door of the tent and crawled out. He walked towards the tree hanging his clothes and took them down. His shirt was still wet but his pants were better, still a little wet but better. He didn’t like being naked walking around with a blanket, only Jace loved that. He put his pants on, hung his shirt on the tree again. Then he walked towards Magnus’ tent and crawled in.

He lay down next to his lover, wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed his face. Magnus frowned, but didn’t wake up. The vampire continued teasing his lover. He remembered about his lover’s thighs. He licked his lips and slipped his hands under the blanket. Magnus shivered when Alec’s cold hands touched his thighs. His eyes fluttered open.

“ Alec?...”. Magnus’ voice was sleepy. “ What are you doing?...”.

 Alec smirked. “ You forgot to zip the tent door, how careless. What if someone sneaks in when you are sleeping?”.

Magnus touched Alec’s hairy chest and smiled. “ I know you would sneak in, so I intentionally let the tent door open. Have good time with my Dad?”.

“ Yeah…”. Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus scoffed a laugh. “ Don’t worry. Today is his day off. Next week he’ll be very busy. You know his work. He won’t have time to hang out with you anymore”.

“ Great…”. Alec kissed his lover’s lips. “ I don’t have to find excuses to avoid eating with your Dad again”.

Magnus’ fingers moved through the soft hair on Alec’s chest as Alec’s hands went back to the man’s hips, shivering a little. Alec slid his hands into the blanket, cupped Magnus’ butt in his palms.

“ Oh Magnus Bane…”. Alec smirked playfully. “ You don’t have underwear. You know I would sneak in so you intentionally did this too?”.

Magnus gently pushed Alec back. “ My underwear is wet, it’s very uncomfortable to wear, so I took it off. Don’t think I did this for you”. Alec slapped his lover’s ass, Magnus blushed, pushed him away. “ No, no… Not here Alec. My Dad is sleeping right next to us. He can hear us”.

“ Then go somewhere private”. Alec said.

“ Where?...”

Alec thought, and smirked. “ Your’s Dad car”.

“ Ooh…What a dirty mind. But I like it”.

They quietly crawled out of the tent and walked towards the car. Asmodeus had parked near their campfire, not very far, but at least Asmodeus couldn’t hear them. When Magnus was about to open the door, the vampire suddenly pinned him against the door and crazily attacked his lips. The kiss deepened, making him shiver in anticipation.

“ Back seat or passenger seat?”. Alec asked between the kiss.

Magnus gasped. “ B…back…”.

Alec opened the door and they hurriedly got in.

“ Crack…crack the window Alec….”. Magnus hissed when his head hit the window, there was not enough space.

Alec yanked the coat his lover was wearing. “ Take this off”.

Magnus gently slapped his hands. “ It’s my father’s favorite coat, don’t yank”. He said and carefully unbuttoned the coat.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ Then hurry up”.

Magnus finally took the coat off, he dropped it down the car floor. The vampire looked down at his lover, Magnus now was totally naked. Alec felt his mouth dry. This was the one he imagined running his hands over, the man he fantasized ravishing in endless ecstasy.

“ Alexander…”. Magnus panted, blushed when the vampire looked at him like this. He saw Alec’s tongue dart out of his mouth and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“ You are so beautiful…”. Alec whispered. He was about to leaned down to suck his lover’s nipples when suddenly his shoulder felt terribly hurt. He looked out the window, the sun was coming up. The clock on the car strereo showed that now it was 5:21- sunrise time.

“ Arghhhhh….”. Alec groaned in pain. Magnus startled, didn’t know what happened, but he hurriedly sat up. Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulders, griping so hard, digging in his sharp nails into the flawless skin.

“ What…what happened Alexander?...”. Magnus grunted in pain.

“ The sun….”. Alec used Magnus’ torso to hide the sun. “ I was so happy when I was with you that I forgot…I have to go home before sunrise…Arghhhh….”. The pain was increasing in waves. Each peak robbed his ability to speak, sent him crashing to the bare boards. It was as though his blood had become acid, intent of destroying him from the inside out.

“ Okay, okay...Let me see what I can do…”. Magnus tried to calm down. He scanned the car and his eyes stopped at the coat on the car floor. He sighed in relief and leaned down to pick it up. He wrapped the vampire’s torso in the coat and opened the door. Luckily Alec had his pants on, or his legs would burn once he got out of the car.

“ Get in the trunk Alec”. Magnus opened the car trunk. Alec hurriedly get off the car, his shoulder was still hurt. Once he was in the trunk, Magnus immediately closed it. He sighed in relief.

_Bam!!!_  Magnus startled. The vampire pinched the trunk so hard that it dented.

“ I know it’s hurt dear…”. Magnus said. “ But don’t break my Dad’s car. He’s not happy when he sees this”.

“ What the hell Magnus?”. Asmodeus’ voice was behind him. “ Why are you naked?”.

“ Dad…”. Magnus turned back. “ Sleep more Dad, it’s still soon”.

“ I wake up and don’t see you and Alec in the tent. I come here and see you are all naked. What are you doing? Where’s Alec?”.

“ He…uhh... His parent called, it’s an emergency, his brother, Jace, is in the hospital for…uhh…surgery, so he went there”. Magnus stuttered.

“ Is it serious? Do we have to go there?”.

“ No no no. Don’t go there. It’s not serious”.

“ But at least we should go to see them, it’s your boyfriend’s brother. You should buy flowers or fruits, or something….”.

“ No don’t. Don’t go Dad. It’s not serious as you think”.

“ What surgery is not serious?”.

“…Uhh…Prostate surgery. His brother is very shy, he doesn’t want anybody knows this so you shouldn’t go Dad. I say seriously, don’t go. _Just. Don’t_ ”.

“ Okay then, why are you naked?”. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow.

“ It’s because…”. Magnus blushed, hiding his groin and his neck . “ I let Alec borrow your coat. He needs it to go to the hospital”.

Asmodeus opened the car door. “ At least you should stay in car. You can’t stand here showing your butt. People can see you”.

Magnus rolled his eyes and got in the car.

“ I’ll clean up our campfire and get the tent back. Just sit here”. Asmodeus said and went to get the tent back. Once he finished cleaning up their campfire, he walked towards the trunk. Magnus suddenly jumped out of the car and tugged his arm.

“ What are you doing Dad?”.

Asmodeus looked at him as if he was crazy. “ Open the trunk to put the tent in. I told you to stay in the car, why you jumped out? Oh God, please get back to your seat, you are showing your… _stuff_ ”.

Magnus cleared his throat. “ Give…give me the tent, I’ll put it in the trunk. Did you take my clothes hung on the tree?”.

“  Yes I did. You are acting weird”. Asmodeus sighed but still gave him the tent, and got in the car.

Magnus hurriedly opened the trunk and threw the tent in, then hurriedly closed it. He didn’t want the sunlight get in.

“ Done?”. Asmodeus asked.

“ Yeah…”.

“ Okay get in. We’ll go home”.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When they got home, Magnus had to spend all day sitting on the trunk and keeping his father stay away from it. He was so exhausted. Dating vampire was so difficult. It was not until the sun came down that Alec could get out of the trunk. Magnus looked at his boyfriend, who was really grumpy right now.

“ Are you okay Alexander?”. Magnus gently touched Alec’s shoulder. The burning on his shoulder was not hurt anymore, but it still looked scary.

“ I’m fine”. Alec replied. “ I’ll go home now”.

“ Let…let me go with you”.

Alec carried him to the Lightwood’s house. With his vampire’s speed, it only took them 2 minutes to get there. Once they were at the vampire’s house, Alec rolled his eyes when he saw the other vampires were there too.

“ Oh Alec has come back”. Isabelle grinned as she saw her brother. “ And hello Magnus”.

“ You know what Magnus…”. Jace was sitting on the couch playing with his phone. “ Maryse received the call from your father this afternoon. Guess he said what. He hoped that I would be okay after the prostate surgery and there was nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t remember I had prostate surgery before.”.

Magnus sighed. “ Sorry, I was so confused that I came up with that lame excuse, but Alec was almost being burned”.

“ You okay buddy?”. Jace looked at his brother.

“ Fine”. Alec said.

“ You should be careful next time”. Simon said. “ And pack your stuff Alec. Everybody has done, there’s only you”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “ There’s no need to hurry. I just need to pack some sweaters and some pants. I don’t spend all day looking at the closet and wondering what to wear like someone”.

“ Hey…”, Isabelle glared at him.

Magnus looked at their suitcases. “ Why do you guys have to pack your stuff? Are you going to somewhere?”.

Clary smiled. “ Alec didn’t tell you? We are going to Dumort next week, it’s a glamorous hotel in New York. You don’t know that but vampire society is just like human society. We have our laws. The laws were enforced by the largest and most powerful coven of vampires- the Clave. The Clave act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. Every vampires has to show up at the Dumort once a year. It’s like our tradition”.

Isabelle added. “ At first, human couldn’t go there, human and vampire relationship are prohibited. But after hundred years, law changed. Now human can go to Dumort, but the vampire who goes with you has the responsibility to keep you stay silent about our world. Do you want to come Magnus? You and Raphael can go with us”.

“ Don’t Izzy…”. Alec snapped at her.

“ Why not?”. Magnus asked.

“ Yeah why not? Let him go”. Isabelle replied.

Alec said. “ Because there’s a bunch of vampires at Dumort. I can’t let him go there”.

“ You know that hunting are prohibited in Dumort right?”. Jace said.

Alec groaned. “ I know but I’m still worried. That’s the reason why I didn’t tell him”.

“ Come one. Let him go. Simon said that Raphael and him don’t have to go to school next week, they have a week off. Besides, I know that you can’t leave him alone for a week”. Clary said.

“ No is a _no_ ”. Alec rolled his eyes.

“ Magnus….”. Isabelle turned to Magnus and whispered in his ear. “ Dumort is an ideal place for couples like you and Alec. I know, dating vampire is very difficult right? Do you like morning cuddle? I guess you and Alec haven’t done that before right? Of course, Alec is a vampire. And what vampires do after a hot night sex? You think he will stay for coffee and suggest round two? No, he’ll leave, and you’ll wake up in an empty bed. Dumort is the hotel for vampires so it’s features shutters that completely block out the sun, imagine you can wake up with him every morning. That would be great”.

Magnus bit his lower lip and thought. That would be a great idea. If he didn’t go, he couldn’t see Alec for a week. Besides, he really wanted to try what Isabelle said. Every morning when he woke up, Alec had gone home. He didn’t like it but he couldn’t blame his boyfriend. Alec would burn into ashes if they cuddled in the morning. And one more reason, he wanted to know more about Alec, his world, his life. So he decided to go.

“ Yeah. I’ll go with you guys”. He said.

“ Yesss”. Isabelle and Clary cheered.

“ What the fuck?”. Alec frowned. “ You are human Mags, stay home”.

“ But Izzy said human can go too”. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest.

“ Great. You know there’s a lot of vampire at Dumort”. Alec said. “ You think all vampires are as _friendly_ as us? No, they are very dangerous and blood-thirsty vampires. You are just like a delicious meat in their eyes”.

" You mean Camille will be there too?".

" No. She goes against the law, so she is prohibited there".

“  So we don't have to worry about her. Besides, Jace also said that hunting is prohibited there”. Magnus snapped at him.

“ It’s prohibited doesn’t mean they can’t harm you”. Alec yelled.

“ But I know you’ll protect me”. Magnus said. “ Or you think I’m too annoying and you don’t want to do it. Just say it out loud and I’ll stay home. You won’t see me for a week”.

“ What? No, no. Of course I’ll protect you. You are my responsibility. I would rather be home with you than go there. I’m just worried…”

Magnus held finger on his lips. “ Say no more. There’s nothing to worry. I’ll go with you”.

“ Great. Pack your stuff tonight”. Clary said.

“ Fuck that law. Why we have to go there every year?”. Alec mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Magnus ignored him and turned to Simon. “ Did you tell Raphael?”.

Simon nodded. “ Yes, but I don’t know if he wants to go with me”.

“ I’ll talk to him then”. Magnus smiled.

Coming to hotel Dumort would be great, but Magnus didn’t know that there was trouble waiting for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take the college entrance exam this year. I have to study very hard and attend extra classes. This exam is very important to me so I have to try my best, I'll be very busy. So I guess it would take me a very, very long time to update new chapter. Sorry for the bad news :( But if I had time, I would do my best to update new chapter.  
> P/s: Do you like this chapter???


End file.
